


Pack Life

by GlassRoom



Series: ABO Virus [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Sam Winchester, Beta taking a knot, Blowjobs, Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Sam Winchester, Come Inflation, Consensual Somnophilia, Cuddles, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub Undertones, Fingering, Kissing, Light Dom Sam Winchester, Light Dom/sub, Lingerie, M/M, Masturbation, Mention of past attempted rape, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Mutual Masturbation, Nesting Dean, O face, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega nest, Orgasm face, Porn, Praise Kink, Pregnant Dean, Prostate Massager, Public Sex, Sam in lingerie, Sex in the Impala, Sick Cas, Smut, Sub Dean Winchester, Threesome, Top Castiel, Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Unwanted Sexual Advances, Voyeurism, a/b/o dynamics, mention of premature ejaculation, mention of rutting drug, mild abuse of pain relievers, minor exhibition kink, small bit of assault, society protocols, toppy bottom Dean, toy, triggering Alpha tendencies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:13:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 78,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlassRoom/pseuds/GlassRoom
Summary: Now that they are a pack of three, some logistics need to be hammered out.Small disclaimer: the pack's channels are only accurate within a certain range. If they are in the bunker together they can accurately gauge each other. The farther they are away from each other, the less accurate it is. If one is far enough away and is 'shielding' himself, the others may not be aware of his feelings. This may change. It may not. I don't know yet :)





	1. Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Part three of the ABO Virus. Starts out porny....

Sam woke with a major crick in his back, which was his body's way of telling him he was getting far too old for things like pull-out couch beds. The mattress was better than what they sometimes slept on in motels, but the bed frame made it feel lumpy and unforgiving, even though it was new. Cursing his aging body, he shuffled around until Dean finally muttered something that sounded like 'settle down bitch'. 

“Screw you jerk,” Sam bit off much more harshly than he'd intended.

“Sam. Dean,” Cas growled. Literally growled. He was not a morning person at the best of times, certainly not in the middle of the night having his sleep disturbed by rude brothers.

In a fit of irritability, Sam flung messages of pain through both channels while he tried to find a comfortable position for the remainder of the night.

“Sam?” Dean asked, much more kindly. 

“Why didn't you say something?” Cas admonished very gently as he sat up. “Dean, move over please,” Cas indicated that Dean should take his divot while he got off the bed. “Sam, shirt off, on your stomach, hands under your chin.”

“What? No Cas I'm fine. Just need a better position is all,” Sam grumbled as he rolled over again.

“I'm not asking.” Cas tugged at Sam's shirt until Sam got the message and took it off. Next he firmly adjusted Sam until he was on his belly, chin resting on his stacked hands. “You should have said something earlier.” Cas straddled the back of Sam's thighs while Dean crept as close as he could to try to sleep. “Dean, pass me the lube.”

“...was comfortable...” Dean pretty much whined before reaching over to the end table for the lube bottle. He grabbed it, handed it over, and snuggled back down.

“Lube Cas? Is this really the time for that,” Sam said with a fair amount of snark.

“We don't have any massage oil that I know of. This isn't ideal but it will help. Unless you want to simply move to a different bed?” Cas watched Sam shake his head in a tiny 'no'. “Then please allow me. It might be chilly.” Cas had held the bottle in his hand as long as he could to warm it before popping it open and drizzling a line down Sam's spine. He set the bottle aside and began to rub the lube into Sam's muscles. While he was by no means a professional, he did manage to find all the knots and work them thoroughly until they were gone. 

Sam started out tense, thinking this wasn't really necessary, but oh Sweet Lord of All Things Magnificent, this was wonderful. In no time at all he was a moaning, pliant blob. 

“Keep moaning like you're in a porno and I'll have to put your mouth to better use,” Dean decided, already stupidly hard and getting wet. His brother did have a pretty mouth. And he did make pretty sounds. And he would like to know what it was like to have that mouth surrounding him. Sucking him. Licking him.

“Your mate's got fantastic hands,” Sam slurred.

“He's your mate too,” Dean said quietly.

Sam rested his cheek on his hands so he could see Dean. “I guess he is,” he whispered, “makes you my mate too.”

Dean just smiled in the barest glow of the room. Sam looked beautiful in that moment. His face was lax, eyes half lidded, his cheeks flushed, his lips parted as he panted slightly, his hair all sleep-tousled around his head. “You're beautiful,” Dean whispered.

Sam felt the heat in his cheeks. He wanted to say something smart-assy to counter Dean, but he so rarely sounded this tender so he left it alone. He did notice, however, Dean's arm was moving. “You jerking it big brother?” he asked with a touch of amazement. His own cock had been at full mast since Cas worked the first muscle loose.

“Shut up,” Dean panted without heat. He was slightly embarrassed to be this turned on for almost no reason.

Cas watched them from above. It was as if he was allowed to peek in on a private tableaux between the brothers, and he didn't want to disrupt it, so he kept massaging Sam. He was sporting an awesome tent in his pants though. “Lift,” he said very quietly as he pulled the waistband down Sam's hips. Sam complied right away with a gasp, which in turn made Dean let out some really stunning breathy sounds. Cas didn't pull the pants down all the way, just to Sam's mid thigh, binding his legs together with the soft elastic waistband. He poured more lube onto his hands and rubbed them together to warm it up. Then, while Sam watched Dean's face, Cas sat up slightly and nudged Sam's legs apart a bit. He slipped a finger down Sam's crack and over his perineum. The moan that came out of Sam went straight to Cas' dick. Very carefully, Cas massaged Sam's rim until Sam opened on his own. Then and only then did Cas slide his finger up inside Sam as his thumb pressed a path down his perineum to the back of his balls.

Sam melted. Well, except for one part of him. Cas' finger was astoundingly gentle and firm inside him and the way his thumb moved around bumping at his balls was going to drive him absolutely insane with the need to come. Rather than help Cas out, or move his hips, he just gave in completely to Cas' ministrations, trusting that Cas would not leave him frustrated.

The tent in Cas' pants was about a heartbeat from leaking, so he used his free hand to awkwardly pull himself out. Using his pace inside Sam as a guide, he started to stroke himself, making sure to angle his hips so that his precome dripped onto Sam's cheeks. The way Sam and Dean kept their eyes locked on each other was perhaps in the top five of hottest sights to be seen by Cas, and it was getting him to the finish line very fast. His slippery hand gripping him definitely assisted in that goal.

Dean was getting close. Sam wouldn't drop his eyes, he wouldn't look down at what Dean's hand was doing, he wouldn't close them except to blink slowly. “Sammy,” he mouthed as he pulled his pants down just enough to free himself. “Gonna make me come,” he barely said.

“Come on me,” Sam begged almost quiet enough so he couldn't be heard over Cas' harsh breathing and Dean's panting. “Please big brother. Come all over me.” Sam was ready to explode. Cas was dripping and messing up his butt as a taste of the flood that was to arrive. His fingers were doing outstanding things in massaging his prostate and perineum. And _man alive_ the look on Dean's face as he was poised to come was something Sam wanted to remember for the rest of his days on Earth. “Please,” he begged almost inaudibly, “mess me up with your come.”

That was it. Dean lost it. He couldn't keep his eyes open any more, they rolled back into his head as his body locked up as he emptied onto Sam's side and back.

....which made Cas call out as he came, spurting all over Sam's firm ass, his back, and even some in his hair. 

....which drove Sam over the edge HARD. The combination of two men coming on him as well as Cas' fantastic fingers plus the look on Dean's face just as his orgasm hit sent Sam into the stratosphere. He came so hard he thought for sure he stopped his heart. When he came down he figured out how to open his eyes and saw his brother watching him with awe. If he hadn't already come, he would have with that look.

Cas sagged on Sam's thighs a bit, catching his breath. When he felt coordinated, he slid his finger out of Sam very gently. He reached over to the couch table for a towel – Cas had taken to always having a water bottle or two as well as a couple of hand towels there – and cleaned his hands. He tucked himself back in his pants after handing Dean a towel as well for the bits he got on his hand. He moved to wipe Sam off but stopped when he spoke.

“N-no 'sok jus' leave't,” Sam murmured, blushing slightly.

“Gonna sleep in a wet spot and end up with dried come everywhere,” Dean warned quietly.

“Mmmhmmm,” was all Sam offered with a little smile.

“Lift,” Cas murmured as he held Sam's waistband again.

“Noooooo,” Sam exhaled just as he slid into sleep.

Cas just shrugged lightly and moved off him carefully. He got behind Dean to be the big spoon and tucked the blanket around them, leaving Sam's back bare. Cas fell asleep as well, Dean following quickly.

~

Sam woke again, his back all crusty and chilly. He could feel his ass was still exposed to the air, still covered in dried come. He shifted and unstuck himself from the sheet carefully. He couldn't stop thinking about how good it felt to be marked like that, making his nighttime erection gain some momentum. Without moving too much – he was very practised – he got a hand under him and began to stroke himself. He watched his two mates sleeping, checking the channel to make sure they stayed asleep. He stared at Dean's face as he remembered what he looked like as he was coming, how he looked so open and vulnerable. Very quietly he managed to roll over so he could press his dirty back against the sheet. While he ground down he reminded himself how it felt when Cas _came_ all over him, and when Dean _messed him up_ as well. It took no time at all to bring himself to another orgasm, making sure to spray all over his torso while keeping his breathing quiet. When he was done, he pulled his pants up and left the mess on his tummy and chest. With every bit of tension released, he finally slept deeply for the rest of the night.

~

Dean's internal alarm went off, informing him that it really was morning. He debated trying to sleep a bit more but through the channels he could feel the other two rising up from the depths of sleep as well, so he waited them out. It always made his heart swell to watch either or both of them wake up, each for different reasons. Cas was first, with his usual first word of 'coffee'. 

“Morning sunshine,” Dean murmured at sleepy grumpy Cas, who just grunted in response. On the other side of him Sam pulled himself out of sleep and began his morning stretching in the bed. Dean watched Sam's limbs extend, his feet actually pushing past the foot of the bed. “Morning Sam,” Dean murmured as he watched Sam's biceps tense and release in their stretch. That man was a work of art to Dean, all long lean muscles and beautiful proportions.

“Morning guys. Sorry about waking you up last night. Well. Not _that_ sorry,” Sam amended.

Cas grumbled something into the pillow. Dean wondered, not for the first time, how it was possible that Cas could be so adorable while sleep-ruffled and grumpy like an indignant cat. It was tempting to just curl around him, so he did. “No problem Sam. Love me some midnight sex,” Dean waggled his eyebrows at Sam while Cas turned to hug Dean properly before disengaging to deal with his bladder.

“Washroom,” Cas finally grit out intelligibly. As Cas sat up he glanced over at Sam to see if he looked better rested – he did – he saw the splatter of dried come on Sam's front and raised an eyebrow at him. Sam gave him a look of feigned innocence, so Cas merely tugged his mouth in a tiny smile as he gave Sam a little nod. He had no problem with Sam enjoying himself in semi-secret. 

~

After Sam had completed his run and held Dean while Cas enjoyed the first cup of the day, Dean made them breakfast. Cas saved the conversation about sleeping arrangements for after breakfast when he had his wits about him. He learned the hard way that a hungry stomach made for a short-tempered ex-angel. While they ate, Cas ran over the choices in his head. He preferred they all slept together, but he would entertain the idea of separate beds if that's what they wanted. As long as the rooms were adjoining, that is. He really needed to make sure Sam was comfortable from here on out, and if that meant a different room, then so be it.

“Have you two given any thought to sleeping arrangements?” Cas asked when the food was mostly in his belly.

“Actually,” Sam began, “there's a room or two near the bedrooms and washroom that are extra large. If we clean one out, that could be our bedroom,” Sam suggested tentatively.

Cas was immediately relieved to know that Sam wanted to keep sharing, and nodded his approval at Sam for already having a suggestion.

Dean raised his eyebrows. “Oh yeah? Ok. Sounds good to me.” Absolutely, yep, having his brother and his mate in the same bed was ideal. Sure was. He would move heaven and earth to get that. 

“What about a bed?” Cas asked, “all the beds here won't fit all of us except the pull-out, even that's a bit tight.”

“Wait...” Sam's mind reeled back. “Someone at the University mentioned a new shopping complex, hold on.” He went off to find his laptop and brought it back. A bit of typing and he found it. “This one,” he spun the laptop around so both Cas and Dean could see the page. “It's close by and each store specializes in things packs need.”

Dean looked at the web page, noting all the different stores. “Is that Charlie and Gilda's store?” He pointed to one picture.

Both Cas and Sam looked where Dean was pointing. “Yeah, lucky them got the lease really cheaply. I think Kevin helped them out,” Sam informed them. Charlie's adult store reminded him of the potential of a lube shortage in the bunker as well as the activity in the middle of the night. “Oh and um, thanks Cas for the massage. It helped a lot,” Sam added with a bit of embarrassment. 

Cas poured his third cup of coffee and doctored it with sugar. “You're welcome. In the future I expect you will let me know when you are finding something painful,” Cas told him with finality.

“I just uh, didn't want to be..y'know...difficult or anything,” Sam stumbled.

“Sam. Your health and well being are important to me. To us. It is unacceptable to be in pain unnecessarily,” Cas decided. He knew the life they'd led as hunters and decided these two brothers needed a bit of pampering from here on out. They had more than earned it.

Sam nodded an apology. “The back pain was a small price to pay for getting to share a bed,” he said quietly. “Last night was just particularly bad is all,” he added softly.

“Why doesn't my back hurt?” Dean asked suddenly. He had no pain at all, and he'd been flung around by monsters just as much as Sam.

“Your ligaments are looser now. Another Omega thing,” Sam told him. “Along with the softer skin that's more sensitive, the slick, and having heats.” _And now you can have children,_ he added to himself, slightly unsettled at the taste of bitterness that Dean was able to become beautifully round and pregnant and he couldn't. He slammed that thought away into a vault pretty damn fast.

“So are we all going shopping or do you two want to head out without me?” Dean asked his coffee cup. Since the Farmer's Market incident, Dean left the bunker pretty rarely, counting on Sam to pick up groceries and things.

Cas considered while Dean stared at his coffee. It had been concerning him that Dean was going out less and less. “I would prefer if you accompanied us,” Cas informed Dean.

“Ok. Yeah. I can....sure. Yeah,” Dean rambled. “Um. There's um, I don't wanna be picky but um-”

“There will be children at the stores. We will not go into the children's departments or stores catering just to children. Sam and I will be with you the whole time. If you feel overwhelmed you must let us know, through the channel or otherwise,” Cas explained. He flicked a glance to Sam to ensure he understood as well. Sam nodded, he knew Cas wanted him to watch over Dean.

Dean sagged with relief that he didn't need to try to hide his nervousness at being around children, and that Cas understood. “I'll move some money around so we can pay by debit.” Dean took the laptop from Sam and found the banking page. Since he hadn't gone back to work, he took over the finances, calling upon his experience with their dad to stretch money and save as much as possible. They now had more legitimate money than they'd ever had, and Dean had been amassing it in a separate account for things like this. And maybe a vacation someday. Maybe.

“Which rooms did you mean, Sam?” Cas asked as Dean clicked away.

“Here, I'll show you,” Sam stood just as Dean closed the laptop. He led them to the rooms he'd mentioned, noting that they were easily double the size of the bedrooms as well as having a sink. “We just need to clean them out and figure out what we need.”

The rooms looked to be in decent shape, just filled with random storage items. Dean was already deciding what needed to go where if they were going to clean it out. He figured it would take the morning, but not be too strenuous. One room had shelving built into the floor in rows, the other had what looked like a closet that spanned the entire wall, so they chose the one with the large closet. Dean was right, it only took the morning to get it cleared out and mopped. He was somewhat grateful for the physical work, and intercepted Sam whenever he tried to pick up something heavy. No point in making his back worse. When the room was empty they measured it to make sure new furniture would fit, then changed into less dusty clothes for shopping.

“I'm starving. You guys wanna eat out or here before we go?” Dean asked. The meal plan did say it was soup and sandwiches for lunch. Dean knew he could get it assembled for them, and he would without question, but there was no dessert or anything. And there was that diner they liked on the way to the shopping complex. And they had pies.

Cas gave a little laugh at the images of pie filling his head. “We can eat out,” he decided with a smile.


	2. Diner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First appearance in society as a pack - Winchester style, which is to say: in a diner.

Sam decided they should take Cas' hideous pickup truck to the store. Dean objected until Sam pointed out that this way they could carry their own stuff home rather than have it delivered. That meant a large, comfy bed by tonight, so that was all right. They stopped at the diner on the way to the store, as Cas promised. This particular place had excellent food at reasonable prices. And, most importantly, fabulous pies. 

The trio entered with Cas in the lead. Within seconds of the door closing, a hush fell over the diner. Everyone either outright turned and stared or surreptitiously glanced over to see them. It was in that moment that Dean understood what the doctor had meant about a strong pack. He had no idea how people could tell – whether it was their scent or the way they carried themselves – but they knew. He watched as Cas scanned the diner lightly, and how each person would drop their eyes a split second before Cas' gaze could reach them. The whole exchange seemed to take an eternity, but was only a moment before the hostess walked over with a smile.

“Booth or table?” she asked Cas happily. Dean noticed her eyes did not elevate past Cas' chin.

“Booth, please,” Cas informed her politely. As soon as Cas noticed the booth they were being shown was back to back with a family with three small children, Cas stopped the hostess and asked for a different one. She didn't ask why, she just smiled and led them away from the family.

They were led to a larger booth, one shaped like a giant U and better suited to five people. Dean didn't really mind. It meant he could sit next to both men at the same time. They were barely seated before Cas was turning his coffee cup right side up to indicate that, yes, it needed to be filled. What surprised Dean was that the manager appeared behind the hostess with a coffee pot. He waited until she'd handed out menus before dismissing her and stepping up to fill the cups.

“Hello, welcome to 'Shut Your Pie Hole'. I'm Devin, the manager. It is an honour to have your pack here. If you have any questions or concerns, please ask for me right away so I can sort it out.”

“Thank you,” Cas gave a half nod as he doctored his coffee with a fair amount of sugar.

“Is there a name you prefer your pack is known by? For future reference, I mean.” 

Cas glanced at the brothers before saying “The Winchester Pack will suffice.”

Both Sam and Dean felt their own burst of pride at having Cas choose their last name as their pack name. Dean glanced at the menu while he was listened to the conversation. He spotted a fruit cup and sent Sam some rather sordid scenes revolving around fruit through the channel. Sam squirmed pleasantly, blushing faintly as he received Dean's message.

“The Winchester Pack. I will inform the staff. Your server will be along shortly.” The manager left them to the menus. Cas almost immediately honing in on the brothers to find out why Dean was smirking and Sam blushing. He gave them an indulgent smile when Dean included him in the photo array. “That's enough Dean,” Cas admonished lightly.

“Hello,” a perky voice said from the end of the table. “I'm Jules, I'll be your server. Do you know what you'd like?”

The three placed their orders, Cas correcting Dean when he ordered fries with his burger, insisting on salad instead, and set about making light conversation while they waited for their food. Dean took the opportunity to look around, noticing that many people would glance over at them and whisper. He also noticed that whenever Cas would look up, anyone glancing at them would suddenly find their plates very interesting.

“You guys notice that people are watching?” Dean finally asked.

“Yeah, but they won't look Cas in the eye. It would challenge him,” Sam surmised as he looked around the room. He noticed he dropped his gaze whenever an Alpha looked directly at him, something that surprised him a bit.

Cas just squinted and tipped his head. He hadn't expected that reaction from complete strangers. Testing Sam's theory, Cas paid attention as he let his eyes roam around the restaurant and found him to be correct. One or two Alphas would meet his gaze for a split second before dropping it. He shrugged it off fairly easily. 

“And what's up with the phones?” As Dean looked around, he saw people furiously tapping away on their phones rather than talk to their table mates.

Sam's phone chirped before he could answer. He pulled it out and chuckled. “We've been announced,” he informed them, showing them various social media posts about 'The Winchester Pack'.

“Well, it is our first excursion as a pack,” Cas reasoned. 

Their food arrived and Cas suggested that Sam's phone should be silent while they ate. Sam balked but only for a second. It was interesting reading what people had to say, but he knew enough to be sure that negative posts will show up as well. He tucked it away after silencing it and started in on his meal. Cas made approving noises as Dean dove into the salad before picking up his burger. 

Dean just wanted it out of the way, knowing Cas would probably object to him getting pie if there was still salad on his plate. Sam's plate was all salad. If Dean squinted he could see chicken in Sam's greens and wondered, not for the first time, how Sam managed to stay fit by eating so little. Dean was a bit taken aback by how often their server would come by to refill Cas' mug. Normally, Cas would have to set his cup near the edge of the table and practically wave the server down to get more. Jules was also amazingly prompt in making sure to clear their plates as soon as all three were done and offer desserts. When Dean told Jules he'd love a slice of pie, Jules looked to Cas to confirm, something that did not sit well with Dean.

“Let it go,” Sam advised quietly when he saw his brother get his hackles up about not being able to simply order what he wanted. For added benefit, he draped his arm over the back of the bench, fingertips trailing Dean's shoulder.

“It's just stupid,” Dean sulked. He was not a child. He should not have to have permission to eat a slice of pie.

“It's the way of the world now, Dean,” Cas said with finality. When the pie arrived it was Cas who picked up the fork and cut a tiny piece. When he held it up to Dean's mouth, Dean hesitated. “Do you want the pie or not?” Cas urged.

Dean stared at the pie on the fork. Yes, he wanted the pie. Yes, he liked it when Cas fed him. It just never happened in public before. Very slowly, he accepted the fork into his mouth. As Cas and Sam chatted about something Dean didn't much care about, Dean let himself be fed and watched the restaurant. He wasn't the only Omega that was being fed. At one table in particular, the Omega looked very hungry but the Alpha would only give him a bite for every three or four bites of his own food. Dean knew that by the time that table was done eating, the Omega would have eaten mostly cold food. At another table, the Omega was being fed first, the Alpha's plate only arriving after the Omega was more than half way through the meal. When the pie was done Cas signalled for the bill, which arrived with startling efficiency. 

Cas glanced at the bill to ensure the charges were correct, furrowing his brow when he noticed the discount. “What is this for?” he asked Jules, who was holding the debit machine.

Jules glanced at the bill. “The manager insisted. Is it debit or credit?”

“Debit.” Cas took the machine and inserted his card. When the tip screen appeared, Dean saw he based his tip on the original amount of the bill, not the discounted amount, which made Jules burst out into all kinds of smiles in thanks. Just as Jules was leaving, Devin came up to their booth.

“I trust everything was to your satisfaction?” he asked Cas.

“Yes, thank you.” Cas was finding that he didn't mind the extra attention. His food was hot, his coffee cup filled, and the staff attentive.

“Excellent. I would like to clear up one thing, if you don't mind, Castiel is it?”

“Yes, Castiel is fine. What do you need?”

Devin looked briefly at the two brothers. “We are aware that you three have frequented our establishment in the past. If you aren't with your Beta or Omega, do you have restrictions on what we can serve them?”

Sam instantly placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and released calming scents. Dean wanted to bite the hand. He ducked his head and picked at a napkin instead.

“If it is on your menu, you may serve it. Thank you for asking.” Truth be told, Cas would have liked to restrict several items. But he decided this was not a hill to die on. Or even battle on, really.

Devin dipped his head and left. 

“Shopping?” Sam asked, more to dispel any of Dean's anger than anything else.

“Yes. I need to use the restroom. I will meet you at the truck,” Cas informed them.

Sam and Dean took their leave, Sam fishing the keys out of his pocket. When they got to the truck, Sam leaned up against the door and drew Dean into a hug like he would do at home in the morning. “It's ok Dean. I know it's an adjustment, but it's not terrible.”

Dean let himself be hugged. Well, after he'd scanned the area, stiffened up, resisted, and shut out the voice telling him not to hug his brother in public. He snuffled lightly in Sam's shoulder, refusing to admit that he might just be crying a little bit. “How do Charlie and Gilda do it?” he asked quietly. They were both Omegas with no Alpha.

Sam slowly stroked Dean's back and kissed his hair. “They are very docile. Most places know they won't be aggressive so they leave them alone. They get watched, sure, and there are places they can't go, but they manage. Kevin and I help, too.”

“You do?” Dean didn't want to admit it, but Sam was damn good at calming him down. He was starting to feel like jell-o.

“Sure,” Sam shrugged a little. “Sometimes they need a Beta for something and we help. Kevin more than me I think.” He squeezed Dean a bit, loving how he seemed to fit in his arms just perfectly.

“I didn't know.” 

Sam huffed a laugh. “You've been wrapped in your own world lately,” he allowed, then got serious. “But Dean, you need to learn how to behave in public. If you're seen as aggressive, you will be known for it. Word will get around fast. Cas' life will become a living hell as he tries to deal with the fallout. And I think we both know Cas' people skills are not as well developed as they could be.” 

Dean chucked and nuzzled into Sam's neck. Part of him wanted to hide there, away from prying eyes and judgment. The other part reminded himself to man the fuck up. He started to pull away from Sam, but his brother wouldn't let him go.

Sam held him tighter and said, “it's allowed now. You can have this. Nobody is going to say a word against it. If they do, they have to face Cas. It's ok now, Dean.” His huge hands continued to rub up and down Dean's back while Dean digested that tidbit.

“So. If I kiss you. Now. Here. Right now. In the open. If I-” Dean would have finished, except Sam's lips were on his and it was _divine._ And nobody said a word.


	3. Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack goes on a long shopping trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit long, but I probably won't be posting until after Boxing Day. Happy reading :)

Sam drove the pickup to the shopping complex, mentally turning over what they needed and how much would fit in the truck. When they got there, he found a parking spot near the middle of all the big box stores and as far away from the children's store as he could. They ended up close to Charlie and Gilda's adult entertainment store, 'Heat's On'. “We could use more lube,” Sam announced as they tumbled out of the truck.

“I would like to say hello to Charlie and Gilda as well,” Cas decided, heading for the store. 

Dean hadn't been in many stores like this. He had the toys Charlie had given him when he presented, he had purchased lube before, but he did a lot of that kind of shopping online. He tried to not show his nervousness, but failed. 

“Dean?” Cas held his hand out for Dean to take, which he did. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Just...y'know....I don't, I mean, it's....I just.....it's weird,” he finally decided. He could hear the questions from his mates as if they'd asked out loud. “I mean....come on....going to a sex store with my brother? Really?”

“With your mate,” Sam corrected, kissing Dean lightly before holding the door open for them.

Dean trailed behind Cas as they entered, and noticed that people in the store behaved similarly to those at the diner. Absolutely nobody challenged them, a few blushing as they turned away pretending they hadn't seen Cas. Dean figured they were respecting Cas' privacy or something.

“Guys!” Charlie bounded towards them, her red hair bouncing in its ponytail. She hugged them one at a time in pack order, giving Dean the biggest hug. “How've you been?”

“Ok. Good. Getting used to things, you know,” Dean evaded, pressing into Cas slightly.

“Yeah I know. Saw all the postings. You guys are a pack now! Awesome! Do you need anything or are you just stopping by?”

Cas piped up first. “We are running low on lube,” he mentioned with the same inflection he would have used about cooking oil. Dean tried not to blush. He suspected he failed by how Sam's arm came up around him, resting a hand on his shoulder near his mark.

“No problem, we have a great selection. Can I ask a favour of you though?” Charlie fidgeted slightly, glancing between Cas and Sam.

“Absolutely anything Charlie, you know that. You were fabulous in helping with these two,” Sam indicated his two mates. “What do you need?”

“Well, here's the thing. We got the lease cheap because this area wasn't as developed. Now that the area has become the place to shop for packs, the landlord wants to kick us out or raise our rent significantly.” Charlie's face pinched. “We put a lot of work into our store. If we have to move, then fine. But. Well. We like it here, and we get lots of foot traffic from people shopping at the other stores.”

“Can the landlord do that?” Cas asked, genuinely wondering if that was something that happened in the world. He was learning about retail slowly by asking hundreds of questions to his bosses, but he hadn't thought to inquire about leases or property management.

“I don't know. The lease is confusing. That's where you come in,” she turned to Sam. “You've had some training in the law right?” The hope beamed out of her face so hard Dean was sure he could see an aura.

“Yeah, at Stanford. Do you want me to look at it for you?” he offered.

Charlie gave a little jump and a clap. “Would you? It would mean so much! I'll go grab a copy,” she rushed as if Sam might change his mind. She dashed to the back before any of them could reply.

Now that she was not distracting them, Dean had nothing to put his attention on except the contents of the store. He was starting to get curious but wasn't completely comfortable. “I'll grab the lube while we wait,” he decided. “Astroglide, right Sam?”

Sam's cheeks pinked up a bit. “Yeah, that's right.” He and Cas moved over to the back room entrance to wait for Charlie. 

Dean wandered over to the wall with a truly astounding selection of lube. He found Sam's favourite and grabbed two of the larger sizes so they wouldn't have to return for a while. Next to the lube was massage oils, again a huge variety. He glanced over at Sam and Cas, they appeared to be talking about something – probably the lease – so he moved to check out the oils. Not that he would expect Cas to massage them regularly or anything. But you know, just in case. While he was sniffing the testers, two men sidled up to him. Dean knew instantly they were Alphas, and a mated pair. How he knew was beyond him, but he knew.

“Looky here, what a pretty Omega you are. Shopping by yourself?” They caged him in against the wall. When he turned around, he had no means of escape. They absolutely reeked of alcohol. The one on his left dragged a fingertip down Dean's arm. “You got some nice muscles under this leather, don't you sweetie. Bet you look good in all kinds of leather.” Dean flinched hard and scented something else, something sort of foul and sweet on them. “Ooooh looky looky, he's claimed. Got your mate handy? Maybe we could have a really good afternoon,” the one on his left murmured and pressed in closer.

Dean was frozen. His hunter instincts tried to kick in but were blocked by new Omega instincts to remain still and obey. _Everyone else knew we're a pack,_ Dean thought frantically, _my pack was here, why didn't these two know that? Wait....my pack is-_ he cut himself off by sending the loudest message he could muster, only one word, _CAS._

It was almost comical how suddenly the two men were flung backwards. Dean barely had time to register what was happening when Sam engulfed him, making him drop the lube bottles. “I got you,” he murmured, not letting Dean leave his embrace, spinning gently him so he couldn't see what Cas was doing.

“I'm good, I'm good,” Dean muttered, more to himself than Sam. He wasn't hurt, they didn't do anything. He was fine. It was all good. He was good. If only he could stop shaking and have his eyes stop leaking, that'd be great. But he was fine. “Sammy,” he cried in a broken voice, surprising himself.

“I'm here, you're safe. Nothing's going to happen. Cas got them. You're safe,” Sam murmured as he stroked Dean's back and spilled as much of a calming scent as he could. Over Dean's shoulder, he watched Cas drag the two men outside the store, dislodging a display on the way. From the corner of his eye he saw Charlie return with papers just in time to see Cas leave with the men.

“Ohmygod! OHMYGOD! Are you ok? Holy balls are you hurt?” Charlie practically screamed.

Sam watched an employee re-set the display and the other patrons poke their heads outside to see what Cas was doing. “Dean?” 

“I'm ok. I'm good. Thanks. I'm fine.”

Sam barely released Dean when Charlie flung her arms around him. “We usually have an Alpha at the door just for this. Running a sexy time business as an Omega and you need it, but he called in sick today. I'm so sorry Dean. I'm so sorry,” she begged.

Cas strode back in to the store with bloody knuckles. “Dean. Come with me. Sam. Pay for the items, including anything broken as a result. Get the paperwork.” Cas took Dean by the hand and led him out of the store without further comment. He led Dean to the truck where he opened the passenger side door and indicated for Dean to sit. “Are you hurt?” Cas scented Dean. There was a great deal of fear, but no pain. 

“No. I'm fine. Your knuckles.” Dean had sat with his legs dangling out the door, he twisted enough to get the glove box open and get the first aid kit out. Every vehicle they drove had one, the Impala had two. He opened it and busied himself with tending to Cas' wounds, trying to scent for any he was hiding, but he was too rattled to scent properly. And his eyes kept leaking, making it difficult to see what he was doing.

“Dean. Stop.” 

Dean's hands dropped and his eyes. He could hear Cas' Alpha voice just under the surface.

“Breathe deeply.” Cas put his hands on Dean's knees. He watched Dean try to calm down for a moment before drawing him in to a hug. When Dean's tremors went away and his tears stopped, Cas drew back slightly. “I'm sorry. I have never seen Alphas behave that way, especially when the pack is near.”

“S-something was w-weird,” Dean tried. He blew his nose with the tissue Sam kept in the glove box. “They smelled like a bar.” Dean began to tend to Cas' hands again, this time Cas let him, seeing that he was much calmer and needed the distraction. “They also s-smelled funny.”

“Can you tell me what you mean by 'funny'?” Cas watched Dean closely. He seemed better, and Dean was much less successful at lying than he used to be.

“Like....foul and sweet? I dunno. Weird.” Dean smoothed some bandages on Cas' hand before going to the next hand. “Are you hurt anywhere else?”

“No. Only one landed a punch. They left in a vehicle with some others.”

Dean finished with Cas' hands just as Sam jogged up to the truck. “You guys all right?” he visibly tipped his nose to scent them. Dean was still slightly rattled but otherwise ok, Cas' anger levels had diminished. He set the bag with the lease poking out in the footwell after gently moving Cas aside. “Ok. I talked to Charlie. There's a new drug around that enhances the Alpha's rut. Like, you don't need an Omega in heat to experience the rut. Their knot doesn't inflate, making it so they don't lock in. That way they can keep going.”

“Maybe that's what I could scent,” Dean mused quietly. “And alcohol.”

“Yeah. It's worse if they combine drinking with the drug. It sort of disengages their brain, so they don't pick up on packs or other scents. Also, I called a student of mine who's looking for work. He's Alpha, huge, and lives nearby. He's willing to come by today to be a bodyguard. I told Charlie he's a good man, and threatened him with Cas if he steps out of line. I hope that's ok Cas,” Sam explained as his phone started chiming like mad. He pulled it out and checked his social media. “Cas. You're trending.” Someone posted a brief video of Cas beating the everloving fuck out of the two Alphas while repeating 'do not mess with my pack'.

“I forgot about social media,” Cas grunted, slightly chagrined. The screeching of tires pulled the trio's attention to the parking lot. The very second the vehicle slammed into park, a giant man got out. He looked like a huge lumberjack. He scanned the parking lot, saw Sam, and strode over.

“Got here as quick as I could,” he said by way of greeting, holding Cas' gaze for a second.

“Cas, this is Thor, the friend I was telling you about.” Sam wanted to introduce Dean as well, but it wasn't protocol in this kind of situation, so he didn't.

“Thor. Interesting name,” Cas commented. This Thor didn't resemble the God at all. Except in size, perhaps.

“My actual name is Thuringer, but 'cause'a my size they call me Thor. It's an honour to meet you Castiel.” He actually bowed his head slightly. “Congrats on your pack, Professor Winchester.”

“Thank you,” Sam returned. He shouldn't be surprised that Thor knew, and now it occurred to Sam that every student at the University would also know. “I'll take you inside to meet Charlie and iron out the details.”

“Oh, hey, Sam, could you,” Dean bundled up the used tissues and bandage wrappers into a ball and passed it to Sam, who could discard it in the bin near the entrance to the store.

“Sure. Be right back.” Sam took the bundle, cast a glance to Cas to make sure everything was all right, and led Thor to the store.

Dean fumbled as he put the things back in the glove box. “So, um, Cas, d'you think, um, while we wait. Could you-” he gave up and sent Cas a yearning for a hug.

Cas was already on it. “Move over,” Cas ordered gently but firmly. Dean did and Cas climbed into the truck beside him. He gathered Dean up in his arms as best he could on the bench seat and held him until Sam returned, filling him with scents of love, safety, and comfort.

Sam returned soon enough. He made sure Thor understood the sensitivity of the items purchased and that judgment would not be tolerated. Thor's entire job was to intercept shoplifters and any aggressive behaviour, and he was to respect Charlie and Gilda's instruction despite their Omega status. Any further employment could be discussed at the end of the day.

Cas sensed Sam drawing near so he gave Dean an extra squeeze and pulled away a bit. “How are you doing?” He murmured while running a hand up and down Dean's back.

“Ok,” he lied. He was badly shaken and wanted very much to curl up in Cas' lap.

“Do not lie to me,” Cas rumbled dangerously.

Dean angled his body until Cas was embracing him again. “I'm freaked out. Better when you're hugging me,” he admitted lowly.

Cas hugged him a bit tighter. “Sam is on his way back,” he said as he turned enough to see Sam approach. “I know this was upsetting, but I think it's best if we continue,” he said when Sam was near.

Sam balked. He would do whatever Cas decided, but dammit he wanted to take Dean home. And Dean looked like he wanted to be home. “What's your reasoning?” he asked as neutrally as he could.

“If we continue it sends a message to anyone else that might like to disturb us. Also, I suspect if Dean goes home, he will build this incident up to the point of not leaving again.” Cas squeezed Dean a bit closer as he spoke.

“Do I get a say in anything?” Dean asked with a large portion of offence.

Both Sam and Cas looked over to him, Sam waiting for Cas to speak first. 

“Am I wrong in my assessment?” Cas challenged.

Dean fidgeted and bumped his leg up and down rapidly. “No,” he eventually allowed through clenched teeth. And he had to admit, he wanted a bigger bed. The furniture store should be much less problematic. Probably.

“Then it's settled. One of us will remain in contact with you for the duration. Now that I know what to look for, I will be on alert for more.....inappropriate behaviour from Alphas.” Cas watched Dean relax a bit at the idea that someone would have a hand on him at all times. “And Dean, Sam,” he cautioned, “no attending establishments without me for a while. Especially ones where rutting Alphas could be present.”

Sam opened his mouth and shut it sharply. There were some occasions that he had lunch with other professors at restaurants close to the University. He was always in a group, sometimes with an Alpha, so he didn't see the harm. But he decided that this was not the time or the place to negotiate. Instead he nodded.

“Excellent. Shall we?” Cas led them over to the furniture store where they found people gave them a wide berth, no doubt after seeing the video online. Sam twined his fingers with Dean's the second they entered the store. When they got to the bedroom department, a Beta woman approached them.

“Hello. Winchester Pack?” She asked kindly.

“Yes,” Cas agreed readily.

“I'm Dannie. Would you like a personal shopper today?”

Cas checked the channels, neither brother held any objection. “That would be appreciated. Thank you. We are looking for a larger bed.”

“No problem. You will need a frame plus box spring and mattress. We also sell a wide variety of sheets to fit the mattress. Would you prefer to look at frames or mattresses first?” She and Cas got into a discussion about sizes which Dean tuned out.

Dean watched Dannie closely. Like the people in the diner, she wouldn't elevate her eyes past Cas' chin when his gaze was on her.

Dannie led them to the area with frames, pointing out the ones she thought would be most suitable due to Sam's height. Not only were pack beds wider, but some were actually longer as well. Cas asked for Sam and Dean's input, Dean honestly did not care, Sam had a preference, and they chose one that had a shelving unit built into the headboard. Next, Dannie took them to the mattresses, showing them the styles that would fit the frame they chose. “Feel free to try them out, please keep your feet on the plastic,” she encouraged. 

Oh yes, Dean was all for that. His memory foam was one of the best things he'd purchased when they moved in to the bunker. He let go of Sam's hand, figuring nothing could go wrong here since other shoppers were staying a good distance away. The first one he rolled on felt like a rock. No good for Sam's back, Dean mused. The second one was so fluffy Dean thought he'd suffocate if Sam or Cas were to pound him into it. He sent many images of that just to make Sam laugh and Cas chuckle. He had to flounder to get off of that one. The third one was better; firm, nice springiness, soft topper. Dean was actually tempted to tuck his arm under the pillow and nap on it, right here in the store. 

“This one?” Cas teased as he sat on it next to Dean and now Sam as well.

Both brothers made noises of assent, Dean reluctantly getting up. Sheets were next. Dannie showed them the mattress covers that protect against both slick and ejaculate, making the mattress last longer and be more sanitary. Dean asked for several as they were washable. That way he could take it off with the sheets and replace it with a clean one immediately even if he didn't get the laundry done right that second. Dean also asked for jersey knit sheets, showing Cas and Sam how they felt like comfortable t-shirts instead of stiff fabric. Cas agreed and let the brothers choose the colours. Dean made sure there were four sets of sheets with the same reasoning as the mattress cover. Cas didn't object, so between them they selected the colours they liked, Dean choosing plaid over anything else. Luckily, there were comforters and blankets that matched the sheets nicely. Cas' only major input was pillows. If Dean hadn't said something, they would have had so many there may not have been room for people on the bed.

Now that they had a literal mountain of items, Dannie signalled to someone in the store. A young Omega arrived with a flatbed cart and began placing their things on it for them.

Dannie studied her tablet, checking the stock on the mattress and bed frame, finding they were both in the storeroom. “Do you also want the matching nightstands and dressers? I've been given authority to give you a discount if you purchase the whole set.”

Dean tallied the cost while Sam and Cas figured out the dimensions of the room and whether or not everything would fit. It was going to be expensive, but not prohibitively so. 

“Thank you, yes, we will purchase the set,” Cas finally decided. Dannie made a note on her tablet and took them to the till with the Omega following with the cart. While Cas paid, Dannie offered delivery free of charge. “Is there any possibility of having it delivered today?” Cas asked as another Beta approached them.

“Hello, I'm Laurie, the manager.” She scanned her card to apply the discount. “You would like your items delivered today?” Cas confirmed that he would. She excused herself for a moment, made a quick call on the internal phone line. “We can have a truck available to deliver at 6 pm. Is that all right?

Dean was starting to seriously like shopping with Cas. He wondered if all Alphas got this kind of prompt service. Not only did they not have to wrestle everything into the truck but they could sleep on their new bed tonight. 

“That will be fine,” Cas confirmed. After the arrangements were made, Cas and Dean waited with the Omega for Sam to bring the truck around. The Omega put all their pillows and sheets into the bed of the truck, despite Cas saying he could do it. Dean was happy enough not to load it up, deciding sitting against Sam for a few moments was a better option.

Last stop before home was the high end grocery store. Dean knew Sam preferred the selection of veggies and organic items here, but the store required an Alpha or Beta present with any Omegas. Sam decided to stay with the truck so nobody could mess with the things in the open back while Cas escorted Dean inside.

They were barely inside before the manager came trundling up to them. Cas kept his hand on Dean's lower back while he and the manager went through the basic introductions and reasons why they shopped here. Dean fought not to show any impatience. He wanted to get his stuff and leave. Every Alpha that came near him put him on edge, and it was getting tiring. The Alphas weren't threatening or rude, Dean still just felt a bit spooked. He tuned in when he heard something about a key tag.

“Come to the desk and I'll set you up,” the manager said, holding an arm out to guide them to the Customer Service desk. He dashed behind the counter and borrowed the till computer from the cashier. “I'll set up the account under Winchester Pack, are there any restrictions?”

Cas tipped his head and asked for clarification.

“Some Alphas don't want their Omegas spending more than a specific amount, or to avoid certain products or brands.”

“No. No restrictions.” Cas rubbed a small circle on Dean's back. “Dean? Your keys please,” Cas held his free hand out.

Dean realized he should have been listening. He dug in his pocket and retrieved his keys, handing them over to Cas, who handed them to the manager, who put a little tag on the ring. Dean watched the manager fuss with the key ring, but was distracted by the Alpha behind them in line standing a shade too close. He pressed into Cas without thinking. Cas turned his head and asked the Alpha to step back. The Alpha puffed his chest out until Cas turned around fully and took a single step. He grudgingly backed up a step in response. Cas turned back, this time making sure Dean was almost completely in front of him, one arm wrapping around Dean's waist.

“So....um....all clear on how it works?” the manager asked Cas.

Cas looked at Dean, who dropped his eyes. “Sorry, I wasn't paying attention,” he admitted.

The manager held the keys by the tag. “When you are in the store without supervision, please ensure we can see this tag at all times. The employees will then know you are here with approval. When you go through a till, you must scan your tag before your items.”

“Thank you,” Dean acknowledged and took the keys back. Cas also gave his thanks, and they continued with the shopping. 

“Is something bothering you, Dean?” Cas could feel a storm in Dean's mind but couldn't get a read on what it was about.

Dean struggled for a few minutes while he bagged some veggies. “Just. All this time I've been hating the idea that I can't shop alone.” He moved to the fruit and started examining bananas. “But now. I can go alone.”

Cas waited but Dean didn't elaborate. “And?” he finally asked as he followed Dean to the coffee aisle.

Dean pretended like choosing coffee was the single most important thing in the world. Really, they all liked one particular brand, and there was lots of it. “I don't wanna go alone,” he shrugged finally, like it was nothing. He grabbed the coffee and moved on.

“Because of what happened at Charlie's store?” Cas probed, following Dean closely.

Dean just nodded, not trusting his voice. It wasn't a big deal. It really wasn't. He didn't get hurt. Nothing happened. He'd been around addicts before. Hell, _he'd_ been the scary one sometimes. What bothered him most was how he felt like he cowered and was unable to do anything but. He got the rest of his shopping done and headed for the self checkout. Just before scanning his first item, he remembered the tag. He scanned it then everything else. When the total popped up on the screen, it showed a 10% discount. “Huh,” he pointed it out to Cas as he tapped his debit card.

“Advantages, I suppose,” Cas mentioned distractedly. He waited until all the bags were in the truck and they were on the road before asking Sam to tell him about when Dean was attacked at the liquor store, back when they'd broken up.

Sam startled and almost drove the truck into the ditch. He righted the vehicle, checked his speed, and noticed Dean sitting between them with his arms folded tightly across his chest as he stared at his feet.

“It was back while Dean was still in denial about his status,” Sam reluctantly reported. “He went out to the liquor store too soon near his heat. A guy caged him in and tried to. He tried. Well. You know. He wasn't successful. Dean fought him off.”

“Is there more to it,” Cas demanded.

Sam took a deep breath. He hadn't discussed any of this with Dean, other than when Dean told him about it. “Part of the problem was that Dean's strength was fading. He didn't know it at the time – I was hoping he wouldn't notice so it wouldn't be a problem – but Omegas don't carry a lot of muscular strength. You may have noticed how much stronger you are Cas. Alphas put on muscle, or maybe use their muscles more efficiently. Omegas lose muscle mass. Sorry Dean,” he added softly with a squeeze to Dean's knee. “Anyway, Dean probably found it more difficult than usual to fight. And I think that upset him a great deal.”

Cas stared out the windshield for a bit. “Dean. When you told me you fought off your attacker, were you lying?”

Dean struggled _hard_. This was not a conversation he wanted to have. Ever. “Not. No. Cas. I didn't lie.” He punctuated his words by pushing his foot into the floorboards.

“Was it more difficult to fight the man off than you expected?” Cas asked firmly but kindly.

Dean practically put his foot through the floor and tightened his grip on himself. It wasn't until the bunker was in sight that he finally spoke again. “Yes. I h-had to fight harder than I used to. Barely got away. I th-thought it was just 'cause I was........scared......but.....” he trailed off. 

Sam drove into the garage and turned the truck off. He slid a hand over Dean's shoulders as if to pull him in for a hug. Dean fell apart before that could happen.

“I just _stood there,_ while they-” Dean gulped for breath. “Today. I couldn't fucking _move_. They. Could have. They. No way I could have-” his sobbing stopped him from talking any more.

Sam shifted in the seat and pulled Dean into a hug. “Cas was there. He got them Dean. You're safe,” he murmured as Dean cried.

“But what if he wasn't!?” Dean tried to get a hold of himself, and failed. He felt the wave of repulsion for his weakness. Both Sam and Cas rode it out, letting him cry until he was just hiccuping into Sam's neck. At some point, Dean realized he had Cas' hand on him as well as Sam. 

“This isn't going to be solved overnight,” Cas pointed out. “Dean, if you aren't comfortable being alone in public, then I will go with you until you are.”

“Me too,” Sam agreed as he released Dean.

Dean's breath hitched as he accepted a tissue from Cas. “What if that's never?” he countered as he blew his nose.

“Then it's never,” Cas confirmed. “The store manager gave you a key tag so you don't _need to_ be supervised. It doesn't mean we can't go with you anyway.”

Dean found himself nodding. “Thanks guys,” he whispered.

“Anytime.” Sam leaned in to kiss Dean lightly. “Now. Let's get all this stuff inside. The delivery van should be here very soon.”

That lit a fire under Dean. He very much wanted to try out the new bed, and if he was really honest with himself, he wanted to try it out by sleeping in it and nothing else.


	4. New Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the bed has arrived, they need to set up their new room....as well as relieve some tension :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times :)

The delivery truck was prompt and contained two Betas to help get the new furniture in the room. Dean was absolutely floored when the delivery Betas informed Cas that they were to not only unload the furniture, but set it up as well if he desired. As it turned out, Cas did desire. So while the two Betas did their job, Dean grabbed the sheets to toss in the laundry – he hated the feeling of sizing on new fabrics – and thought about dinner. He was grateful the meal plan indicated tonight was the order in night, the day had been long enough without having to fuss with food.

After everything was set up the Betas cleaned up their mess and left. Dean ordered pizza, intent on having some delicious, cold beer with it. Cas didn't argue, but he did stop Dean after his second. When they were all done eating, they began to move their things into the new room.

Dean was doing his best to help get all the clothes in the new bedroom, but it was tiring. If he really admitted it, he may find he was tired from the problems earlier but refused to think about it. Instead he took one armload at a time and put them away, each load a bit slower than the one before. Each load feeling heavier than the one before. Each load making him feel like he couldn't keep up with his mates.

Cas saw Dean losing energy at an alarming pace. He genuinely hoped Dean would stop on his own, but that didn't seem likely. “Why don't you rest,” Cas suggested in a tone that indicated he was not asking.

“Nah I got it.” He rubbed his eye and thought about whether he should finish with the clothes that needed to be hung up or start on the dresser items.

“Here,” Cas dug out a set of soft clothes for Dean. “Let's get you changed so you can be more comfortable.”

Dean was going to object, he really was, but his body decided for him by yawning. He let Cas take his clothes off and replace them with jammies and he admitted he did feel better, whether it was from wearing bedtime clothes or from Cas' tender attention, he wasn't sure. Cas then led him to the new bedroom and gently pushed him toward the bed. “Am I gonna get lucky?” he teased weakly. He wouldn't turn away sex, no siree, and would do his best to perform, but dammit he wanted a nap.

“Not at the moment,” Cas laughed lightly. “Here,” he pulled the covers back and waited for Dean to crawl into them before joining him so Dean could curl against his side. “Just rest for now. It's been a difficult day.” Dean settled down easily, snoring lightly within minutes. 

Cas' mind swirled with all the 'what ifs' that could have happened at Charlie's store as his fingers lazily carded through Dean's hair. He had enough practice at closing channels so he didn't let Dean know he was upset, but he was furious at himself for not picking up on what was happening. Part of him wanted to seclude Sam and Dean – they'd been through enough bad experiences – but he knew that was not the best way to handle it. Still. He would have to be more alert.

“You guys busy,” Sam asked tentatively as he entered the room. He could feel Cas was somewhat closed off and Dean floating away. Everything was so new between the three of them that Sam wasn't completely sure if he was allowed to interrupt when those two cuddled.

“No, just resting,” Cas said softly as Sam sat on the bed on the other side of Dean. “Have you been reading Charlie's lease?” he nodded to the pages in Sam's hand.

“Yeah. Found some stuff. Because they signed it without an Alpha the landlord can evict them in the within two years of signing. That date is coming up fast.” Sam leaned over to show Cas.

Dean woke from his light doze. “Not a table Sam,” Dean warned without heat as he felt Sam leaning over and heard crumpling papers near his side.

“No?” Sam teased, “are you a pillow?” Sam sprawled over Dean and gave him his full weight, making Dean huff out a bunch of air into Cas' chest. He nuzzled until Dean bared his neck so he could kiss the mark gently, making Dean sigh happily and wiggle his hips a bit.

Cas watched them warily. He didn't want Dean to feel claustrophobic after what happened at the store. Except he didn't seem to, in fact, Dean seemed to feel more at peace even though he was squished between him and Sam.

“Confused about something Cas?” Dean mumbled. He could feel the barrage of questions but was far too tired to bother trying to sort them out. And really, who could concentrate when Sam's mouth was doing those wonderful things to his mark?

“I thought you might feel differently after what happened at Charlie's store.” Cas probed Dean's channel a bit more but found no distress until he mentioned it.

“Trust you guys,” was all he offered as an explanation as he tipped back into sleep.

Sam sensed Dean slipping away from the real world, so he gently removed himself and sat up. He grabbed the lease agreement again to re-read it, half of an idea beginning to form in his head.

Cas waited a moment before sliding out of Dean's embrace. Dean mumbled in his sleep and rolled over. It was getting late enough that Cas was starting to think it should be bed time. “I'm going to change,” he told Sam quietly and got up. 

Sam glanced up, nodded, and returned to his reading. “Hey Cas,” he called softly, “wait up.” He got off the bed as well making sure not to disturb Dean, and followed Cas. “There's something I wanted to talk to you about. I might have a solution for Charlie's lease.”

They didn't talk until they were in Cas and Dean's old room, Cas rifling through the drawers for another set of clothes. “I wanted to thank you,” Cas said, finally locating sleep pants and a soft shirt, which he dropped on the bed.

“What for?” Sam watched Cas bend over. He liked how his shirt rode up a bit in the back, showing that flash of skin. When Cas turned suddenly, he blushed a bit.

“Taking care of Dean. Knowing how to keep him calm after what happened. Helping with the lease,” he listed off.

“You were the one that beat the shit out of two Alphas. You protected Dean more than I did.”

“Violence is not necessarily the right answer.” Cas stepped up close to Sam. “Dean got through it because you were there. Don't sell yourself short.” 

Before Sam could dismiss Cas' compliment, Cas cupped the back of his head, leaned in slowly, and kissed him. Sam responded immediately, opening his mouth to receive Cas' tongue. A small grunt punched out of him when Cas found it at the same time as giving Sam's butt a gentle squeeze. The lease papers fluttered out of Sam's hand as he reached up to card through Cas' messy hair. 

There was something about kissing Sam, something about the way he would just give himself over to it, that Cas was learning was addictive. The tiny sounds, the light pressure, the soft muscles, the lack of needing anything else, all of that seemed to unlock something in Cas. Something that made him want to kiss Sam for hours. So they stood, kissing gently, hands moving slowly, until Cas moved one hand to the small of Sam's back and pressed him closer.

A little whine fell from Sam's mouth into Cas'. Sam's blood had begun to gather below his belt during the kissing, but it rushed there when Cas pressed his erection into Sam. He didn't bother trying to control his breathing, instead letting himself pant lightly with every pass of Cas' tongue. He wasn't aware of it, but Cas had been slowly moving them to the bed. When the back of Sam's legs hit the mattress he outright whimpered.

Sam tried to sit back on the mattress but Cas stopped him. Barely taking his mouth away from Sam, he rumbled, “maybe these should come off first,” and rested one hand on the button of Sam's jeans. He just nodded, claiming Cas' mouth again. While Cas worked Sam's pants free, Sam dropped his hands and did the same for Cas. Both of them fumbling a bit but managing to pool the jeans around their ankles. Stepping out of them, Sam broke away to sit on the bed and push himself back. He deliberately did not break eye contact with Cas while he moved backwards, keeping his legs open as an invitation.

Cas almost growled with arousal. In a flash he had his shirt, socks, and underwear off and was crawling up the bed. He paused long enough to pull Sam's socks off and run his hands up the length of Sam's legs. Sam moaned when Cas' fingertips hit the hem of his underwear. But instead of Cas removing them, he slid his hands up to Sam's chest. Before Sam could ask, Cas was kissing him again as he worked the buttons open. When he had them all undone, he slid the shirt off Sam's shoulders, squeezing the bulging muscles a bit.

“Cas,” Sam gasped after a moment, breaking the kiss. He hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and yanked them down, dislodging Cas slightly. The second his cock bounced free Cas had his hand on it, stroking slow and long. “Cas,” he gasped again, bucking into Cas' touch. “Get me ready. Don't wanna wait,” Sam begged as he grabbed at Cas' cock, which had begun to dribble.

For just a moment, Cas got lost in Sam's long fingers wrapped around his cock. Sam was _really_ good at figuring out exactly how Cas liked to be touched. He heard a tiny 'please Cas' and remembered he had a request to fulfill. He launched himself over to the end table to find the lube, yanking the drawer a little harder than necessary in his haste.

Sam heard things rattle around in the drawer and glanced over. “What's the purple thing?” he asked softly as he pointed to the drawer.

“Prostate massager,” Cas pulled it out and held it up. He watched Sam's eyes go from the toy to Cas and back to the toy. A slow smile crept over Cas' face. He brought it closer just as Sam's breathing became more erratic and his legs fell open a bit more. “It vibrates,” he explained as he set it on Sam's belly. He leaned over for the lube and instead of slicking up his fingers, he drizzled it on the toy then picked it up to coat it properly. He dragged it between Sam's legs and moved the tip back and forth over Sam's hole while kissing him some more. Sam got one leg up and hooked it over Cas' arm for better access just before he took both hands and started stroking them both together somewhat clumsily. He used Cas' precome as lube while Cas pushed gently with the toy.

Cas held the slim toy in place, broke away from the kiss, and whispered, “exhale slowly,” just as he pushed the toy in. Sam did as he was told and his body accepted it, immediately closing around it when it was seated. Cas moved it a bit until Sam called out and arched up. “Found it?” he murmured with a lick to his mark.

“Yes god Cas yes turn it on please turn it on Cas please,” Sam babbled quietly while rocking his hips in place. 

Cas kept his mouth on the mark as he turned the toy on to the lowest setting, only adjusting it when Sam demanded more. Sam lost his coordination, opting to grip at Cas' sides. Cas got a hand between them to stroke them both as Sam bucked his hips and shifted. When he got the absolute perfect angle he called out loudly.

“Shhh, don't wake your brother,” Cas murmured into Sam's neck.

That was it. Sam couldn't hold it. Just the _idea_ that Dean would wake and see or hear them was enough to send him hurtling over the edge. He shot hard between them, clutching Cas so hard he was sure he was going to leave marks. As his orgasm wound down he started to cry out and writhe a bit with over stimulation. Cas immediately reached down and pulled the toy out carefully, shutting it off and leaving it on the bed.

“Just a few more....” Cas grunted as he grabbed his cock and began stripping it, watching Sam come down. It didn't take long at all for him to soak Sam's torso with a small shout. He watched Sam's abs tense and release as each strip landed on him and dripped between the muscles. When he was done he kissed Sam until he felt the chill of the bunker creep over his naked back and his lips feel puffy and overworked. Only then did he pull away, smile down at a flushed Sam, and get up to clean himself. 

“Wash me too this time?” Sam asked shyly.

“Of course,” Cas agreed. He ran the warm, dampened towel over Sam's body until he was clean. Before doing anything else, he cleaned the toy with soap and water then again with toy cleaner before putting it away. “Bedtime?” he suggested to the beautiful man on the bed.

Sam nodded and watched Cas dress himself.

“One moment.” Cas left the room and hurried down the hall to Sam's old room. He rifled around before finding Sam's night clothes and brought them back to the other room where Sam had not moved. “Sit up,” he instructed. Sam did, and Cas dressed him before taking his hand and leading him to their new room.

“The lease,” Sam remembered weakly.

“Will wait until morning,” Cas said decisively as he led Sam to the new bed.

They both settled on either side of Dean, waking him slightly. Dean inhaled and chuckled. “You two smell like sex,” he commented lightly. 

Sam kissed Dean's forehead. Before Dean could ask, Sam lay on his back and pulled Dean in close. When Dean was practically on top of Sam, Cas moved in from behind and pressed into Dean, drawing the blanket up over them. Sam wrapped his long arms around them as best he could and kissed Dean's hair. “Go to sleep.”

Dean barely heard him. His mind was drifting away on a cloud of joy at being cuddled so tightly with the men he loved. Cas' gentle licking and tiny sucks at his mark definitely helped.

~

The next time Dean woke he was stunningly, ridiculously hard. Everyone had shifted during the night, Cas rolled so his back was to Dean, Sam rolled mostly onto his belly, Dean rolled so he was resting on Sam. One tiny movement and Dean realized the iron rod between his legs was nestled between Sam's cheeks. The last time he woke in this position he was a teenager and had come all over himself, barely moving away in time to keep Sam clean. He'd felt so ashamed for liking it so much. Now though, now he wondered if he was allowed to touch Sam while he slept. 

To test Sam's wakefulness, he pushed his hips down into Sam's ass, gasping quietly at how good it felt. Sam just rolled back slightly without waking. Impatient, Dean shifted and pushed his clothes down just enough to free himself and poked at Sam again. He checked the channels and found both men to be asleep, so he got a little bolder. Very slowly, Dean pulled Sam's pants down so he could slide the tip of his cock up and down Sam's crease, discovering he still had a bit of lube from his playtime with Cas. Dean gave an experimental push against Sam's puckered hole with the tip of his cock. Sam's sleepy body relaxed for him, opening a tiny bit.

Dean had to pause. A voice in his head was saying something about asking permission, but Sam felt too good all loose and sleepy and warm. Refusing to acknowledge the bit of shame, Dean reached between his own legs for slick, rutting for a while against Sam while he soaked his hand. When he took his slippery fingers and slid them over Sam's hole, Sam gave him the most delightfully sinful breathy moans in his sleep. A quick check confirmed Sam was still lost in dreamland. Dean tried to take his time opening Sam, but it went really fast. Sam's body seemed to know it was Dean and didn't resist at all. When he felt like he was going to burst, he slicked himself up with his natural lube and lined up. Just as he pushed in Sam started to wake up, making questioning sounds.

“Shhh....baby brother it's me....it's ok....it's Dean...” he murmured as he tried to keep going.

“D'n?” Sam's hips moved of their own accord, tipping up to force Dean in deeper. “...what...” Holy Chuck did Dean's hot cock feel good slipping inside him with no resistance. He'd been dreaming of sex, now he realized it wasn't completely a figment of his imagination. His own cock started throbbing, begging for attention. He ignored it, deciding he was going to come on Dean's cock or not at all.

“....'sok....Sammy it's....” Dean let out a combination moan/sob. Part of him felt filthy for doing this to his sleeping brother. A much larger part wanted to memorize how it felt.

“..you fuckin' me in m'sleep?” Sam murmured as his breathing picked up. He was actively bucking his hips back to help Dean along. “You like that? Hmmm? Like it when I'm sleepin'? Like bein' in c'ntrol like that?”

“...always wanted....would wake up.....see you....Sammy....” Dean started thrusting gently, mindful of Cas beside him. “....now I c'n have it....” his hips stuttered when it occurred to him that Sam may not want this. “....it's ok?” he asked so softly Sam almost missed it.

“Fuck yes. Do it. Anytime. Don't stop.” Sam shifted so he could face Cas. When he saw his Alpha sleeping and facing away, he let out a long, low moan. He started to leak against the sheet, adding some fantastic friction.

“Shhhhh....Cas is asleep,” Dean whispered just before he put his mouth on Sam's mark and started licking and sucking at it. He tried to keep his thrusts small so he wouldn't jostle Cas, but was rapidly losing control. In the channel, he felt Cas rise from sleep. “Shit....Cas is waking up,” he murmured, pounding a bit harder.

Cas made a noise in his sleep which drowned out the high pitched sound Sam made into the pillow as he came, clenching around Dean.

“Feels so good Sam,” Dean said in a tight, low voice just as he started to empty into his brother. He rode out his aftershocks as quietly as he could, noting Sam was biting the pillow to keep from crying out. Dean stayed inside his brother for a bit as his heart rate went down with Sam's. The more they relaxed, the deeper Cas slid back into sleep. When Cas was still again, Dean pulled out slowly and put Sam's pants back up, giving his cheek a small pat. “Gonna let you drip all night,” he whispered as he shuffled to get his own pants back up.

“Fuck that's hot,” Sam said to the pillow. He felt Dean shift beside him, getting ready for sleep. Sam leaned over to kiss Dean, whispering 'I love you' into his ear as he broke away.

“Love you back,” Dean returned, along with a tiny 'thank you' which Sam may or may not have heard as he fluffed his pillow and flipped it over.

*

Cas woke slightly, aware of movement behind him. Eons of practice made it easy for him to shutter the channels and hide a bit while he scoped out his surroundings. Almost immediately he heard Dean mutter desperately about waking him up. Knowing how much both brothers liked the idea of getting caught, he let out a noise for them. It had the desired result, making Cas smile slightly. When he sensed both brothers were done, he released a sedative scent to help them relax as well as to assist him in returning to sleep. If Dean needed to be in control for a while, then so be it. Chances are, Dean didn't even know that's why he was poking at his brother, and Cas wouldn't tell him. Instead, he let Dean have his fantasy of almost getting caught while he touched his brother.


	5. Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam was accustomed to keeping certain things to himself, it just hadn't occurred to tell his packmates about it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because we all need more smut in our lives....and supportive packmates

Sam's alarm woke the three of them and for a single heartbeat Dean wanted to feign sleep and rest some more, leave the real world outside where it belonged. Cas' desire for coffee ruled anything else out, though. Or at least it did for Dean. While Sam went on his morning run, Dean set about getting things ready for breakfast. He checked the schedule to see both his mates were working and started assembling their lunches while the coffee brewed. Once everything was ready, he grabbed his laptop to search his favourite sites while he waited for Sam to return and Cas to drag himself out of bed. Everywhere Dean clicked seemed to have a link about the new rutting drug. Dean started to form ideas about where it was coming from before he remembered they don't hunt any more. It was someone else's problem now. He closed the laptop with a sigh just as Cas stumbled into the kitchen. 

As usual, Cas made a beeline for the coffee. He startled Dean a bit by speaking much earlier than he normally did. “Bad things on the Internet?” he rasped.

“Just that rutting drug. I started to research it and remembered we don't hunt any more,” Dean dismissed as he started heating the pan for eggs and another for bacon.

Cas' eyes sharpened. “Dean. Don't do anything on your own.”

“I won't,” he reassured his grumpy ex-angel. 

“How are you feeling today?” Cas asked in a much softer tone. 

Dean shrugged and glanced at Cas to see that wasn't a good enough answer. “I'm ok, Cas, really. I was a bit freaked out. But I'm fine.”

“Mmmm,” Cas hummed disbelievingly, figuring Dean was lying to himself. “Will you do something for me today?”

“Yup,” he mumbled as he checked the toast. He was just about to wonder if Sam took a different route or something when he came into the kitchen, sweating up a storm. 

“Take it easy today. For sure. No excuses,” Cas ordered.

Dean's eyes rolled so hard he thought he'd have to retrieve them from the floor. 

“Cas has a point Dean. The trauma from yesterday will make you want to rest,” Sam informed him. “Don't bother fighting it,” he added as he leaned in for a kiss from Dean before taking the plate of toast to the table while Dean dealt with the eggs and bacon.

“Dean.” Cas poured himself some more coffee. “Would you rather I stayed home with you?”

Actually, that would be good for many reasons. But not to be watched over. “No Cas, you go to work. I'll take it easy,” he agreed tiredly.

~

The first thing Dean did was get the stew into the slow cooker for supper. He set it on low, pulled buns out of the freezer so they'd be thawed for dinner, and headed to the bedroom. He took the rest of the morning to get their new room set up, managing to move the rest of the stuff from his and Cas' old room in very little time. A small chuckle fell from his mouth when he saw the lease papers on the floor, knowing Sam would have dropped them when he was having some playtime with Cas. Those made their way to the new room as well. He'd sent a text asking Sam if he could move the rest of his stuff over, got the go-ahead, and started working on it.

The whole process kept him from thinking about the rutting drug and how it was affecting Alphas, and whether or not the law would step in. Part of him really wanted to look into the leads. Or help other hunters. Or just amass the information. No way Cas would let him work on the case, and there was no way he could hide his involvement from Cas if he did work on it. He had managed to sort of hide the fact that he answered emails from hunters with lore questions. Well, not really hide exactly, just never told his mates about it. Maybe one of the hunters would ask for information on the rutting drug, then he could research it with good reason. For now he slid the information to the back of his mind while he moved everything to the new room. Just as he was finishing up he scented Sam. 

“What're you doing home so early,” he questioned lightly as greeted his little brother with a kiss.

“Worried about you. I have a bunch of papers to grade and thought I could do them here instead of my office.” Sam pulled Dean closer for a longer kiss. “Did you have lunch yet?”

“No.” But it did explain why he was hungry. He disengaged himself to go to the kitchen to eat, Sam following. “Did you eat?”

“No,” Sam admitted. “I came home instead. Not really hungry.”

“Don't let Cas hear you say that,” Dean warned gently. They'd both noticed Cas was intent on making sure Sam ate at every meal without being obvious about it. “Split your lunch with me?” he offered.

“Yeah.” 

And they did. Sam told Dean about his classes while Dean ate most of Sam's lunch. Dean loved watching Sam talk about his job. His whole face lit up and he became animated when he talked about the course load, his students, even the problems. It made Dean all warm and squishy inside to know Sam was happy. He couldn't help the yawn.

“Did you nap yet?” Sam taunted. “You know Cas wants you to take it easy.”

“Not a child Sam,” he yawned. “But yeah. I need a nap while you mark your papers.”

Sam watched Dean for a moment. He was flagging fast now that there was food in his belly. “Tell you what, why don't we lie down together. You can cuddle up on the couch while I grade this stuff.”

“Not the bed?” Dean's heart sank a bit. The new bed really was amazing. So much room and softness. Even Sam's length fit on it with room to spare.

“No,” Sam laughed, “I need to actually get work done. I'll sleep if I end up there,” he admitted. “Do you want to change out of jeans? You'd be more comfortable,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, I do. Be right back.” Dean went to the washroom first, then to change into lounge pants. It felt a bit weird to do it himself, he was so used to Cas dressing him. At the last minute he decided against underwear. Just in case Sam might want to do more than cuddle. When he got to the common room, Sam was already splayed on the couch, having only removed his shoes. He was still wearing his professor clothes; unbuttoned cardigan, button up shirt, and dress slacks. He even had his reading glasses perched on his nose. Dean felt himself grow a chub just looking at his brother. “You look good,” he breathed as he settled between Sam and the couch.

Sam had positioned himself so his head was supported by the couch arm and pillows, and his limbs everywhere. Dean moved so he was resting his head on Sam's chest and had one arm around Sam's lower back. The other arm he rested on Sam's torso while he flung his top leg over Sam's. They wiggled for a moment, as they always did when settling in for a longer cuddle, and found the comfort zone. Sam dropped a kiss on Dean's head and let his hand rest on Dean's shoulder while his other hand held the first paper to grade.

“You know...we could fool around,” Dean suggested with a small roll of his pelvis.

“Mmm. We could. And Cas would be upset that you didn't rest,” Sam answered somewhat distractedly. “Sleep first, then we'll see.” When Dean tried to unbutton his shirt, Sam stopped him and informed him that he could nap right here or in the bedroom without him. Either way, he was napping. Dean grumbled a little as he gave up.

Sam felt Dean fall asleep much faster than he thought he would. When he was fully asleep, Sam stroked his side and kissed his head regularly while he read his student's work. He felt the occasional bump as Dean rutted against him in his sleep, which was very distracting. Enough that after an hour or so, Sam dropped the papers to the floor with his reading glasses, closed his eyes, and enjoyed the feeling of his warm, sleepy brother pressing on him. He didn't know he drifted off until he felt Dean's lips on his neck.

“Can we fool around now?” Dean murmured in between open mouthed kisses to Sam's neck. “One part of you wants to,” he commented as he dragged a hand over the iron rod in Sam's pants.

Sam didn't bother trying to talk. He just pushed himself into Dean's hand with a breathy gasp and gripped him tighter. When Dean moved so he could kiss Sam properly, Sam helped him up and immediately dove in while weaving his long fingers into Dean's short hair. They stayed like that for a while, making out like teenagers, Dean's hand managing to drive Sam absolutely wild while he rocked his own erection on Sam rhythmically. Before Sam could get too worked up, Dean moved his hand up his chest and played with the buttons while Sam gripped Dean's ass with one hand and his hair with the other.

Dean had the shirt mostly unbuttoned before Sam noticed. He may not have noticed at all except Dean was pulling the shirttails out of his pants. It was about then that Sam remembered what he was wearing underneath. Dean figured it out about the same time as he unbuttoned the last two buttons. “Sam?” Dean pulled his mouth away to look down at his hand, which was resting on Sam's belly, which was covered in soft, slippery fabric. He pushed himself up slightly for a better view. Sam was wearing a blush pink camisole with delicate little straps. It fit him well, even though the top wasn't as filled as it was intended to be. Dean ran his hand up Sam's chest and cupped one pec like he would a woman's, feeling Sam's nipple stiffen under his palm. “Sam,” he moaned.

“Do you like it?” Sam asked shyly. He forgot he hadn't told his pack about this. Not that it mattered, he was fairly sure they wouldn't care. But he still tensed up while he waited for his tough big brother to make some kind of rude comment about his decision to wear women's undergarments.

“It looks fantastic on you,” Dean whispered, admiring how Sam's hard muscles moved under the fabric and how the thin straps rested on his powerful shoulders. He ground his pelvis on Sam a bit harder, noting how Sam's abs moved as he panted. 

Sam relaxed again, thankful Dean didn't tease him. Dean could feel the slick trickling down his leg, making the back of his lounge pants drag on his skin while the front dampened with precome. “Need more,” he mumbled as he pushed himself so he was on top of Sam, straddling him. He anchored himself with his hands on Sam's shoulders and sat up slightly so he could rock on Sam's cock. And it was fantastic. After a heartbeat, Dean lowered his hands so he could feel his little brother up, playing with his nipples and cupping him as if he had small breasts while his little brother writhed beneath him.

Sam was out of his mind. Dean felt amazing as he dragged his wet ass over his cock and his hands rubbed and squeezed. The only problem was his zipper biting into him. So with shaking hands he slapped Dean's ass and said 'kneel up' so he could access his fly. The look on Dean's face when Sam's hand connected with his ass was unexpectedly delightful, something he filed away for later consideration while he fumbled with getting his pants down enough to free his cock. “Sit,” he commanded as soon as he was free of all hurting things.

Dean did as he was told, something else Sam filed away....and noticed Dean wasn't doing anything else. He rested his palms on Dean's thighs and looked at his brother, who seemed to be waiting for instructions. “Rub yourself on me,” Sam ordered and Dean did exactly that. “Touch yourself,” he whispered, partly to see if Dean would obey....and he did.

Dean put one hand on Sam's shoulder and played with the delicate strap of the camisole while the other squeezed and stroked his own cock through his pants. By now he was so wet the fabric of his pants was driving him incredibly close to the edge. Sam seemed to know, because he grabbed Dean's hips and told him to stop. 

“Take your pants off,” he commanded, giving Dean a little shove off of him.

Dean launched himself off and dropped his pants. After stepping out of them he stood fiddling with the hem of his shirt until Sam told him to take that off as well. Panting hard, Dean dropped his shirt and waited.

“Get on top of me again. Just like you were,” Sam ordered quietly. 

Dean did as he was told, wiggling so Sam's cock was nestled snugly between his cheeks. “What do yo want me to do now,” he whispered, his face open and trusting.

Sam had to concentrate not to come at the sight of his big brother waiting for instructions. He put his hands on Dean's hips, not gripping, just resting them there, letting his thumbs draw a path up and down. “Rub on me,” he panted....and Dean did. Beneath him, Sam squirmed and writhed as Dean's wet hole passed over his achingly hard cock. “Touch me....like you were...” Sam grunted out, calling out when Dean's hands slid up Sam's abs to his chest, stroking his pecs through the thin fabric.

“Sammy,” Dean uttered with desperation, “dunno if I can wait.” Under him, Sam felt amazing. Dean could feel Sam's clothes fluttering against his bare skin as he rocked his hips down. If he moved just right, the tip of Sam's cock would bump the back of his balls, making him drip on his brother. “Getting your cami dirty,” he moaned, watching how the wet fabric would stick to Sam's abs.

“Washable,” Sam grunted. Two more passes and Sam was wailing 'inside'. They both shifted their hips and on the next pass Sam was sinking deep into his brother. “So tight,” he grit out as he felt Dean pulsing around him. “Love being inside you,” he added, moving one hand up to Dean's shoulder to hold him down while he thrust up. His other hand flew up to push Dean down just as he started really hammering up into him. “Touch yourself,” he pleaded while staring at Dean's dripping cock. Dean's hand came into view as he grabbed himself and smeared his precome around before actively jerking himself.

Dean was lost. The combination of the slippery fabric on Sam's hard body was outstanding. The feeling of having his little brother's huge cock filling him up was amazing. The sounds his Sammy was making made his cock impossibly hard. “Sam!” he called out, unable to form the full sentence.

Sam figured it out by the tortured look on Dean's face. He hadn't told him he couldn't come, but he hadn't told him he could either so it looked like Dean was erring on the side of caution. Mentally, Sam commended his restraint, he wasn't sure he could do the same as his big brother in the same situation. “Come Dean, come on me.” He was barely done talking as Dean's features smoothed out and he emptied himself onto Sam's camisole. It was Dean's body trying to milk him at the same time as feeling Dean's come soak through to his skin that made him almost scream as his cock shot deep into Dean. They rocked for a while, Sam letting Dean choose the pace while they shuddered every last drop out of each other. When Sam was totally done, he pulled Dean down for a kiss. Since he had no knot, he couldn't stay inside Dean. Instead he softened a bit after a while and felt himself slip. “Towel,” he demanded, giving his brother a tiny push.

Dean raised himself far enough to grab a towel from the couch table, then went back to kissing Sam some more. Sam took the towel from Dean and without breaking off his kiss, he pulled out at the same time as pushing the towel against Dean. When Dean nodded, Sam wiped Dean and tossed the towel to the floor. Not being able to resist, he brought Dean down so he was resting on his wet chest.

When Dean had the power of words again, he asked Sam why he'd never seen the camisole in the wash.

“It's new,” Sam moaned. He kept squirming away just to feel the wet fabric scrape between them. “Bought it that day at Charlie's.”

“You have more,” Dean wanted to know as he rolled with his brother, careful of their tender bits.

“No. Used to steal them as a kid. Wore them when we weren't hunting. Threw 'em out before Dad saw.” Sam felt himself blush at the memory of the time Dad had seen one and blamed it on lazy maid service at the motel. “Couldn't resist when I saw it.”

“I love it,” Dean marvelled. “Looks good on you,” he added shyly, moving Sam's shirt out of the way enough to finger the little strap.

“Thanks,” he whispered.

Both of them turned when they heard a noise in the direction of the garage. “Cas is home,” Sam announced unnecessarily. 

Cas came around the corner and was greeted by his pack, clearly in the afterglow. “I see you two have had a good afternoon,” he rumbled cheerfully. When he was close enough, he leaned down to kiss each brother, starting with Dean.

Sam tugged his shirt closed without really being aware of it. He kept his eyes downcast as Cas came in for his kiss, not sure if he was comfortable with Cas seeing him in women's underwear now that the heat of the moment had passed.

“Sam?” Cas questioned immediately when Sam's kiss was more hesitant that passionate. “Is something bothering you?”

“No I-um, no, I'm fine,” he lied tipping his head down.

“You are trying to cover up and you aren't really participating in kissing me. Perhaps you would like an opportunity to re-evaluate your answer,” Cas suggested as he knelt next to the couch. He gently rested one hand on Sam's where he was clutching the fabric.

“You can show Cas, it's ok,” Dean encouraged softly, pulling his shirt ever so slightly. Trusting Dean wasn't playing a joke on him and that Cas would be tactful, Sam pulled his shirt open for Cas to see. He looked up to see a confused expression on his Alpha's face. 

“Why are you shy?” Cas asked tenderly.

“It's women's underwear,” he stammered, feeling the heat rise in his cheeks, eyes darting around.

Cas waited until he had Sam's eye. “ _You_ bought it, so it's _your_ underwear. If it makes you feel good about yourself, I don't see the problem. I rather like it,” he admitted, eyes tracing the neckline. “Now. May I have a better kiss?”

Sam was so relieved he almost cried. Too many years of hiding it made it so he thought it was some huge secret he had to keep. Now that he knew he didn't, he kind of, maybe, sort of wondered if he could buy another one as he returned Cas' kiss energetically. Maybe one with bits of lace. Maybe one with a matching bottom, something he'd never had the courage to try.


	6. Lease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam fills his pack in on what he thinks will be the best way of helping Charlie and Gilda. Most of the day goes quite well...most of the day, not all.

The brothers cleaned up while Cas changed out of his work clothes and into lounging attire. When they were all presentable, they found themselves in the kitchen and ready to eat. Dean dished out his stew, making sure Sam's bowl had far more veggies than meat even though it took a bit longer to ladle. Both his mates thanked him and dug in, Cas watching to be sure Sam ate and Dean had more than just buns soaked in stew juice. After the ache of hunger passed, Sam brought up Charlie's lease.

“Like I said before, Charlie and Gilda signed the lease without an Alpha. Which means the landlord can evict them within two years of signing. That's right away. The solution is you, Cas,” Sam explained, stirring the remnants of his stew around.

“How do you mean,” he asked as he fed Dean a bit of soaked bun from his second bowl of stew. He wanted to feed Sam a bit too, but remembered Dean's reaction to it last time and discarded the idea.

“Well, the fine print indicates if an Alpha becomes a business partner then the landlord can't revoke the lease or raise the rent until the lease expires,” Sam explained, pushing his bowl away gently. He saw Cas' eyebrow twitch at the remainder in the bowl but ignored it.

“Business partner? What's involved in that?” Cas moved his dishes over to Dean as a hint to clean up. Dean noticed Sam had eaten most of his stew and took it as a good sign that he liked it.

“You would need to buy in I think,” Sam explained. “We could see a lawyer about the specifics, but I'm pretty sure that would do it. Between you, Charlie, and Gilda you could figure out exactly what your role would be. Active or passive partner. We would need to talk to Charlie about all this. She may not want another partner and I don't know how much she would need as a buy in.”

“First, we need to know how much money we have available,” Cas began. Dean interrupted with a number that sent shockwaves through the room. “How do we have that much?” Cas asked with no small amount of amazement.

“When I was working I earned quite a bit. So does Sam. You earn the least, Cas, but we could have lived off just your salary here. The bunker doesn't take much to run. And I'm really good at saving,” Dean explained, chest puffing with pride that he did so well for his Alpha. “Had to be good at it,” he added softly, thinking of his dad.

“Thank you Dean, that's excellent,” Cas praised, still trying to absorb the amount. “Why didn't you tell us how much we had?”

Dean shrugged. “Dunno. You didn't ask I guess. I was saving in case you guys wanted a vacation or something.” He loaded the dishwasher quickly and set it to run. 

“Oh, before I forget again, I got a raise,” Sam informed them. “It should show up on my next pay. The dean said he wanted to recognize all the hard work I've put in, as well as having full classes. Something about me bringing students to the university or something, but I suspect it's because I'm in your pack.”

“Awesome,” Dean beamed. He didn't care about the money, but he was happier than a pig in shit that his little brother was getting some recognition.

“Yes that is awesome, congratulations,” Cas added thoughtfully. “I need to call Charlie,” he decided abruptly, pulling out his phone. He put it on speaker and told her who was in the room.

“Hey guys! Gilda's here too,” Charlie chirped. In the background was a 'hey' from Gilda. “Did you read the lease?” She asked hopefully.

“Yes,” Sam provided. “I think we have a solution. If Cas buys in to your business, you will have an Alpha. Then the landlord can't kick you out.”

“Oh my god!!” Gilda shrieked in the background. “That would be very good,” she said more calmly as Charlie laughed.

“That would be super!” Charlie agreed. “Your timing is fantastic. We have an appointment at the lawyer's tomorrow. I can text you the location and time. We can have the paperwork ready. Um.....you'd need to actually buy in though.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed, “do you have a number?”

She gave them one, the three of them could practically hear her hold her breath. The amount was only half of Dean's savings. “That would be acceptable,” Cas agreed to the sound of gushing air on the other side of the phone. “How is best to get the money to you?”

“E-transfer at the lawyer's office,” Gilda piped up.

“Dean will need to be present, then. I have no idea how the banking website works,” Cas admitted.

“Sure,” Charlie agreed. “Are you willing to help with the store? Actively? We are finding it's a bit more than we can handle. We could really use help with ordering, dealing with suppliers, that kind of thing. They may respond better to an Alpha.”

“I think I would enjoy that,” Cas said with a touch of wonder. He'd been fascinated at how the greenhouse was stocked and had been asking endless questions of his boss about it.

There was a muffled sound on the other end of the phone. “Um...guys...gotta go and....celebrate...” Charlie sounded like she was talking in between kissing. “Is there....anything....else?”

“Nope, you two have fun,” Sam laughed. Cas hung up with a smile.

“Well that was easy,” Dean commented.

~

The next afternoon, Cas chose a clean set of clothes for Dean and set about getting him into them. While he smoothed the fabric down he babbled about the store and what he hoped to learn by working there. After Dean was dressed, he watched Cas change into his suit, marvelling at how his muscles moved under his soft skin. He tried to pay attention to what Cas was saying but lost track easily. Instead he smiled at the happy timbre of his Alpha's voice.

“Ready,” Cas informed him as he held a hand out for Dean.

He took the hand and let himself be pulled in for a kiss. An exceptionally energetic kiss. One that would get Dean going except he knew for a fact they were leaving the bunker in five minutes. He was not wrong. Disappointed, but not wrong.

The drive to the lawyer's was easy, Cas crackling with excitement the whole ride. Dean found a decent parking spot and turned the car off. He knew there was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all. Cas was here. They were in public. There would be no problems. But he discovered he was nervous the instant his door opened.

Somehow, without Dean being aware, Cas had exited his side and come around to open Dean's door. “Dean, please come with me,” he asked, holding a hand out again.

Dean took it again, still nervous. He didn't want to ruin Cas' day with worry, so he tried to shove his feelings away while he looked for Charlie and Gilda.

“You're upset,” Cas confirmed without asking. “I will be with you the entire time.”

“Thanks,” he breathed with relief. “I don't wanna be a bother-”

“Protecting you is never a bother,” Cas assured him, pulling him in for a tight hug right there beside the car with other vehicles passing by. “I will keep you safe.”

Something inside Dean melted while he snuggled into Cas' strong arms. He could live in this space, if allowed. For now, he let go so they could get the appointment over with.

Charlie and Gilda arrived as Cas and Dean made their way down the sidewalk. Dean's tension drained away, bit by tiny bit, as each moment passed with no altercation. They got through the appointment, setting Cas up to be a full partner. Dean would have paid attention to what was being said, but he was too busy watching how Cas seemed to open up as the meeting went on. By the time they were done, Cas was standing a little straighter and smiling a touch more. There were a lot of details for them to work out and sooner was better than later, according to Cas. Dean drove him to the store, followed by Charlie and Gilda in their little car, so he could pick up as much paperwork as he could. Dean thought Cas would want to stay, and he was prepared to just drop him off and pick him up later, but Cas wanted him by his side, so he stayed.

The first thing Dean noticed was Thor sitting by the door. He looked friendly and kind, a nice deception for a bouncer. Dean heard Charlie tell Cas they'd hired Thor on full time since he did such a good job that one day. Cas made a point of greeting Thor and letting him know he was a partner now. Thor bowed his head respectfully, seeming to understand the hierarchy. They were both Alphas, but Cas was his boss.

After they had all the available information to pour over, box after box after box of it, Dean prepared to drive them home. Finally. He was happy for Cas, but not really interested in the inner workings of the place. Regardless, he listened as Cas babbled on just so he could hear the happiness in his voice some more.

“We need to stop at the greenhouse,” Cas decided, pulling Dean back into actually listening to words. He asked why as he altered course. “I will need to terminate my employment. I cannot work at both places and have time for you two.”

“Fair enough,” Dean agreed as they pulled into the parking lot. “Do you want me to wait here?”

Cas fiddled with the door handle. He knew proper protocol was to quit without Dean there, but he didn't want to leave him alone. “No. Please come inside.”

Dean was fine with that. They went inside, Cas holding Dean's hand, and found Cas' boss in his office. Dean didn't bother listening too hard, instead he inhaled deeply. He'd come to associate the scent of dirt and flowers with Cas. Something he didn't know he was going to miss now that Cas will be working at Heat's On. So he scented as much as he could while Cas closed the conversation with his boss. “I'm going to miss this,” Dean admitted.

“What's that?” Cas navigated to the car, saying goodbye to his favourite coworkers on the way.

“The smell of the place on you. It became really familiar. Now you're going to smell like flavoured lube or something,” he attempted to joke, finding himself vaguely uncomfortable.

“Only if I'm using the products, which will happen only with the two of you.” They got to the car and got in, Cas placing a hand on Dean's so he wouldn't start it up yet. “Does it matter where I work?”

“No of course not,” Dean brushed off. 

“Should I have discussed this with you further?” Cas probed. He could tell Dean was holding back a bit but couldn't quite get a read on why.

“No, no. It really doesn't matter, Cas. Wherever you're happy, I'm happy.” Dean smiled and leaned in for a kiss. He was happy for Cas. Ecstatic, really.

Enlightenment dawned on Cas. When Dean pulled away, Cas asked him if it was the contents of the store that bothered him. “You always were a bit closed off in that regard,” he pointed out.

Dean laughed a bit. “Yeah. Ok, fine. I'm not as open as you are about toys and stuff. So yeah, it's a bit weird,” he admitted as he blushed a bit. What also bothered him was how much he liked certain toys, and how much he preferred them when Cas was using them on him, but that was a conversation for another day.

“I'll do my best to make you comfortable,” Cas informed him with a glint to his eye. “Maybe there will be some need to experiment with some new products. In the privacy of our bedroom, of course. And only if you are willing.”

Dean squirmed a little. He liked that idea more than he was prepared to admit at the moment. “We should get home,” he decided, starting the car. “Actually, let's pick up Sam, he's off right away.”

Cas grinned at Dean's blustering. He texted Sam to let him know he was getting a ride home before moving closer to Dean so he could rest his hand on his thigh.

~

Dean pulled into the parking lot to wait for Sam. The car was distinctive enough for Sam to be able to pick it out of the crowd easily, so Dean just relaxed and waited. While he did, he let his eyes bound over all the students and teachers leaving for the day. A split second before Cas noticed, Dean saw Sam leaning up against a wall while talking to someone. Someone who was leaning in much too close to his brother. Someone who made him blush a bit. Someone who was flirting.....and not backing off.

Cas leaned forward, seat creaking slightly in the otherwise deadly quiet car. Jealously rolled off Cas at such an alarming rate Dean was certain it was a physical object in the car with them. Cas put his hand on the door handle, fury bubbling just below the surface of his skin. He couldn't think at all, and was floored to feel a hand on his shoulder stopping him from leaving the car. He flicked his eyes to Dean, saw him flinch, and reined himself in a bit.

Before Cas could leave the car, Dean grabbed him to stop him. He flinched hard when Cas faced him, deciding that he never ever wanted to be the target of Cas' anger again. “Let him explain,” he whispered, proud of himself for not losing control of his bladder at the terrifying sight of Cas while jealous.

Cas didn't answer, but he also made no further move to exit the car. Both men focused their attention on their packmate as he dipped his head and moved to leave....only to be stopped by a hand on his chest.

“Cancel that,” Dean said as he opened his car door. Nobody pinned his brother to a wall. Not when Sam was trying to leave. Cas followed so fast Dean wondered if he had his wings back as he closed the distance between him and his little brother. “Problem here?” he asked, eyes levelled on this man who was pinning Sam.

The man turned to Dean, eyes crawling up and down his frame before settling on Dean's crotch with a slow drag of his tongue over his lip. “How sweet. This little Omega thinks he gets to speak up. Don't worry honey, you'll get a turn,” he punctuated his last word by pushing his pelvis into Sam's.

Sam was at a complete loss. He had no idea his pack was picking him up today. His phone had died and the charger he kept in his office went missing. It was when he was distracted that Brandon blocked his path and essentially pushed him up against the wall. This wasn't the first time but he'd been hoping it would be the last. He'd planned on just letting Brandon say whatever he needed to say to get him to go away. The last thing Sam wanted was to cause a scene with a fellow professor. Not in the middle of campus like this. Not when they'd slept together a couple of times. Not with the dean approaching the group.

Cas didn't speak. He simply splayed a hand and rested his fingertips on this person's chest...and pushed firmly until this man had his back against the wall. Cas made short work of crowding up against him at the same time as not touching him other than the five points of his hand. He didn't bother to be discrete about scenting this man....and he understood when Dean said the Alphas on Rut smelled sweet and foul.

“What are you going to do to me Alpha? We're in public and you have no right to be here. We could go somewhere private with Sam here and party,” Brandon suggested lewdly as Sam pulled himself away from the wall.

Cas wasn't aware that his hand had moved from pressing on this Alpha's chest to pinning him to the wall by his neck.

Dean watched while moving closer to Sam, who looked wildly freaked out. There was probably some kind of protocol for crap like this, but Dean had no idea what it was. He couldn't take Sam's hand because Sam had his arms crossed over his chest. He couldn't push into Sam's personal space for a cuddle for the same reason. So he settled on shoving his hands in his pockets and pressing the front of his arm against the back of Sam's where he could. The way Sam leaned into him made him feel a bit better. What confused him enormously was how his dick seemed to be enjoying this scene rather inappropriately. Cas demonstrating his power was more of a turn on than he gave credit for.

Sam wanted to disappear. Or make this whole situation just go away. Brandon smelled funny, not like himself at all. And he wasn't like this when they'd hooked up, he was kind and attentive. Now he was being a bit of an asshole. Now there was a crowd watching Cas back Brandon up to the wall. Dean sidling up to him and pressing against him gave him inexplicable relief, so much so he almost burst into tears right in the middle of campus with the dean approaching.

“What is going on here,” the dean demanded of Sam.

“This Alpha is under the influence of a rutting drug,” Cas intoned before Sam could even open his mouth. “He was assaulting my Beta. I expect this matter to be resolved immediately.” He loosened his grip on the man's throat to allow blood flow back to his brain.

“Sam? Is this true?” the dean asked.

“You have been informed of the truth. Deal with this Alpha before he assaults one of the students,” Cas ordered.

Campus police arrived by that point and took Brandon from Cas, who gave him up reluctantly. In another situation, Cas would have dealt with Brandon on his own....effectively. While security took statements from Cas and Sam – Dean wasn't involved so security informed him there was no need for a statement – the dean rounded up the students who'd filmed the altercation. The city police arrived and spoke to security while the dean approached Sam and his pack. He informed Sam that Brandon would be tested for the drug, and fired if the test was positive. The dean also gave him a card for victim's services in case he needed some help, apologizing profusely the whole time.

“I need to get my pack home,” Cas told the dean, who agreed. Cas decided if the police needed to speak to Sam they could make an appointment. With a firm hand on each brother's back, Cas led them to the car. Sam sat in the back as usual. Cas was going to join him but caught wind of Sam wanting a tiny bit of space for the moment.

“Go on. Do it,” Sam challenged tearfully. It was harder to hold back now that the car was moving.

“Do what?” Cas was confused. Sam's channel was a mess of emotions, absolutely none of them clear enough to read.

Dean knew. Or he thought he did. Sam's next statement confirmed it.

“Tell me how I have shitty taste in men! Tease me for picking s-someone like that! Make fun o-of me f-for fucking a guy I w-work with!” Sam's chest heaved with his outburst. “We only hooked up a f-few times! Before w-we...I....Cas cl-claim-” he choked back a sob and shut himself up and tried to pull himself together.

The car was silent for the short drive to the bunker. Dean put Baby in her place, turned her off, and sat staring at the steering wheel. “Sam,” he started.

Sam let out a single huge sob before grabbing control again. He challenged them, he could take whatever they dished out.

“Sam,” Dean tried again, eyes remaining on the wheel so he wouldn't have to look at his packmates as he revealed the things he wanted to keep hidden. “Before dad went missing he let me go on hunts alone. I was in this dinky town at a party. I got drunk. I hooked up with some girl with a great rack. She pushed me against a door and started blowing me.....and I puked all over her head and down her back. She ran back into the party. Everyone laughed at me. Pointed and laughed. I left the party and drove away that night. Never been back.”

“Really?” Sam asked in the tiniest voice, sniffling a little.

“Really.” Dean pushed his thumbnail into the steering wheel. “When dad was missing, just before I went to get you, I was in a bar. I decided that...I decided...I was going to....” he had to stop and breathe for a minute, well aware his mates were staring. “There was a cute guy. I flirted. He took me into the bathroom.” Dean felt Cas' hand on his arm but he still wouldn't look up. “I couldn't get it up. The bathroom was dirty and I...I...I wa-wanted to be....I wanted....it to be n-nice....and s-s-special....he m-made fun of my junk....s-said I wasn't worth it if I didn't h-have a w-working cock.” He shifted in the seat, face burning with shame at the memory. “...t-there were wi-witnesses,” he added quietly, tears streaming down his face.

The car was quiet while each man absorbed the information. Sam actually felt a bit better knowing the man he idolized growing up also had some bad experiences with sex. He still felt like a bag of shit, but a less smelly bag.

Just when both brothers managed to gain a bit of control over their tears, Cas spoke up. “The first time Dean kissed me I was still an angel. I ejaculated into my underwear the instant his lips touched mine. I only lasted a fraction longer the first time he performed fellatio on me.”

Sam actually giggled at that and had to clamp a hand over his mouth. _It's not funny,_ he thought, _a super powerful angel with premature ejaculation issues is not something to laugh about. It's not funny,_ he reminded himself sternly.

“In addition, April stabbed me after intercourse. I suspect my performance was sub-par,” he added in his normal, matter-of-fact way.

There was a split second of hesitation before the dam broke inside Sam. He erupted into peals of laughter, well aware this was not something to find this funny...but he couldn't help it. And from the sounds around him, his mates felt the same way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There must be other people like me that laugh uproariously at incredibly inappropriate times. 'It's stress,' is my excuse. 'Gallows humour' is another option.


	7. Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas likes to control things....even his packmates sometimes, but they don't mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More smut. Three way smut. Watching smut. Praisy smut. Obeying smut. Just porn.

After the roller coaster day Dean served his pack dinner. Sam was doing much better but still tense about what had happened so Dean sat next to him rather than next to Cas, even though it meant he'd be feeding himself. While the table sat three to a side, Cas liked sitting across from his mates as it was better for conversation. Dean usually was the one deciding who he was going to be sitting next to. Having Sam feed him wasn't even on his radar, so he was absolutely delighted when Sam held a bit of food out to him.

“Dean. Allow Sam to feed you the rest of your meal,” Cas ordered gently after seeing how good it made the two of them feel. Sam had a rough day and Cas wanted to talk about it, figuring it was better if Sam was a bit more relaxed. Several minutes later, Cas asked if Sam would like to share what had happened.

Sam shifted uncomfortably. No, he really didn't want to talk about it. To buy time he filled another forkful for Dean and fed him. “Brandon and I hooked up a few times a while ago,” he said to his plate. “We hadn't been together for a couple of months when you claimed me and I thought he'd let everything go. We still saw each other on campus. We still talked and were pleasant to each other. He just wasn't getting the message today when I told him to back off.”

Dean could feel this was difficult for his brother, so he leaned in a bit to be closer to him. Sam responded by sliding an arm around his waist. “He smelled strange. I think it was the rutting drug you mentioned Cas. It kinda....it was weird.”

Cas ate slowly, watching how Sam only took a mouthful for himself for about every three of Dean's. “How was it weird?”

“He....wasn't himself. If he was on the drug, I can tell you it alters personality a bit,” he informed Cas. “Made him an asshole,” he muttered.

“Why'd you pick him, anyway?” Dean really just wanted to know and hoped that was reflected in his voice.

“Probably because he resembles you,” Cas told Dean.

Sam felt a wall of shame smash into him before he remembered that his relationship with Dean was not forbidden any more. “Yeah,” he agreed quietly with a scarlet face, “if I squinted a bit he looked like you.” Before giving him his next forkful, Sam kissed his cheek just because he could.

Before Dean took the fork in his mouth, he leaned in and kissed Sam properly, one hand dropping to rest on Sam's inner thigh. Sam startled a bit but didn't move the hand.

Cas smiled to himself. Sam seemed better, not as fragile, and even a bit in the mood. While the brothers might not be adept at it yet, Cas was able to read the channels even when they weren't transmitting....and Sam's was looking more interested by the moment. Dean was interested back at the university and it had not gone away, although he didn't acknowledge it out loud to either of his pack, most likely because he was concerned for Sam. Just for fun, Cas sent Dean a message.

Dean pulled away from Sam's wonderful mouth to take the food. When Sam held up the next portion, Dean shook his head minutely and flicked his eyes from the fork to Sam's mouth. Sam rolled his eyes a bit and took the mouthful....and Dean rewarded him by massaging between his legs a little as per Cas' order. He listened with half an ear as Cas explained to Sam what his new position would entail at the store and how he'd quit the greenhouse. When Sam swallowed, Dean moved his hand away. Sam teased about getting a discount – a little breathlessly – and Cas took him seriously and told his pack he'd confirm with his partners.

Sam thought Dean's playing was a one-off and kept feeding him while talking to Cas. Two bites later, he took a bite for himself....and got Dean's hand again. He shifted slightly to make things easier for Dean to grab and even pushed into his hand a bit. Again, when he swallowed the hand went away. The third time it happened, Sam caught on to what Dean was doing. “Are you trying to get me to eat more,” he teased lightly after swallowing.

“Gotta get your strength up,” Dean teased back.

“You may need it,” Cas informed him, looking all mock serious.

Sam just laughed lightly and fed Dean. He only took two more bites for himself, not because he wasn't hungry, but because he was liking this just a bit too much. 

After they all ate, Dean gathered the dishes, not even trying to hide the bulge in his pants. While he was loading the dishwasher, he felt an odd shiver down his spine. He glanced at Cas and almost dropped the dishes. Cas looked absolutely predatory....but in a really good way.

“We should retire to the couch for a movie night,” Cas suggested.

“Change clothes first?” Sam asked as he stretched out and rubbed his belly.

“NO!” Dean yelled. “I mean...no,” he said in a much more reasonable tone. Cas was still in his holy tax accountant outfit. Sam was wearing his professor clothes. They could just stay like that. Oh yes they could.

Cas and Sam exchanged an amused look as they made their way to the couch. Dean rushed through cleaning up and was hot on their heels.

“Sam, sit close to Dean,” Cas instructed as he made himself comfortable in the corner of the couch. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Dean asked as Sam settled on the couch close enough that their arms were touching.

“You two. Footwear off, now.” Cas toed his dress shoes off and kicked them out of the way as the brothers released their feet. When they were done, Cas noticed Sam's light flush and Dean's slightly accelerated breathing. “Sam. Dean and I used to engage in Dominant and submissive activities. Is this something you might like to explore with us?” 

“Yes,” Sam answered almost before Cas was done talking. He felt Dean shift next to him. Without looking, Sam interlaced his fingers with Dean's and kept their hands on the couch cushion.

“Do you understand the stoplight method?” Cas asked casually. He saw Sam take Dean's hand and was about to call him on it before realizing they hadn't technically began yet. Sam answered in the affirmative. Dean shifted again, dropping his free hand so it was very close to the bulge under his zipper. “Explain it please,” Cas ordered gently.

“Green means good to go, yellow means stop and assess the situation, red means full stop,” Sam rushed. He couldn't believe how good Dean smelled right in that second. And the way he was rocking his hips in tiny motions beside him was driving him wild. 

“Excellent Sam,” Cas praised. 

Sam realized that he would do anything, literally _anything_ , to hear Cas use that tone while praising him. It took him a second to realize Cas had asked him for his colour. “Green,” he panted, noting to himself he sounded like a desperate virgin. Next to him he heard Dean give the same colour when asked. 

“Sam. I would like Dean on your lap. You can choose if he wears pants or not.”

“No pants. Dean. Stand,” Sam ordered breathlessly.

Dean was up and standing in front of his brother wickedly fast. He started to unbutton his jeans when he heard Sam say 'no'. 

“Cas. How much time do I have before Dean needs to be on my lap?” Sam turned to face Cas just as Cas pulled his hand off his boner. 

He fished out his phone and found the timer app. “Three minutes. Beginning now,” Cas intoned as he poked his phone.

Sam opened Dean's pants, not slow but not fast either. When they were open he slid his hands over Dean's hips, dragging the jeans down, down, down until they puddled at his feet. “Step out,” he whispered, trusting Dean would kick them out of the way. When Dean was done, Sam placed his hands on Dean's hips, long thumbs dragging an arc over the fabric of the underwear. Knowing Cas was watching intently, Sam leaned forward and placed an open-mouthed kiss on the tip of Dean's cock through the fabric.

Dean had no idea where to put his hands, settling for clasping them in front of his breastplate. He moaned, long and low, when Sam's hot mouth made contact with him. He soaked his boxer briefs when Sam dragged his open mouth over his cock, stopping to suck on occasion. Sam nuzzled at the space where his balls met the base of his cock and breathed hot air onto the fabric over his sac. When Sam finally passed his open mouth over the tip again, he got a taste of Dean's precome along with a whine demanding more.

Cas almost forgot about the timer. He'd attempted to keep his hands off himself, but failed pretty early on. Before he knew it he was rolling his hips up into his palm and opening his legs wider. When Dean moaned, Cas gasped lightly. He could not get enough of watching Sam try to keep his own hips still while mouthing at his brother. Cas glanced down at the phone. “Fifteen seconds,” he reminded Sam with as much authority as he could.

Sam heard and sat back without letting go of Dean's hips. Dean stumbled a step and got the message, settling on Sam's lap just as the alarm went off.

“Excellent job, Sam,” Cas praised. “Now I want you to kiss Dean as much as you want. Neither one of you is allowed to make noise. No hands allowed under clothing.”

Dean angled his hips down as Cas was explaining himself, making Sam cry out. “No noise Sammy,” Dean whispered desperately.

“We haven't begun yet,” Cas reminded Dean. To Sam he said, “I really need you to stay quiet for me at the same time as kissing Dean. Will you be able to do that for me,” Cas reached over to thread his hand into Sam's long hair and pull slightly.

“Yes Cas,” he gasped, “I'll be good for you.” He punctuated his statement with a buck of his hips, forcing his bulge against Dean's wet hole, making Dean whimper and squirm.

“I know you will,” he assured the youngest with another tiny tug. He took his hand back and put it on himself again. “Twelve minutes.”

Sam immediately kissed Dean fervently. He felt Dean sighing into his mouth as well as hitching his breath to catch the moans and whimpers before they could be heard. Sam thought it would be difficult for Dean to keep quiet, but he found he was the one constantly catching himself about to whimper or whine or moan lightly.

Dean, ever the competitive one, noticed how Sam had to work to stay quiet. To test how much control Sam had, Dean dragged his hands up into Sam's hair to scrape his fingernails over Sam's scalp. He felt Sam suddenly clutch at his hips to try to keep himself from crying out while Dean rolled his hips down onto Sam's bulge.

Sam, not to be outdone, pressed his thumbs just below Dean's nipples, pushing up slightly without passing his thumb over them at first. Dean clutched Sam's hair in response while jackhammering his pelvis into his brother. Dean almost lost the game right there, desperate to call out while Sam pushed his thumbs up. Sam didn't even try to stop Dean's hips. Instead he teased Dean with his hands and bucked his hips up for some friction on Dean's wet hole.

Oh, now it's _on_. Dean pushed himself away slightly, reached down, cupped Sam's bulge, and squeezed rhythmically while keeping one hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam almost lost it. He caught himself at the last second, his tongue fucking Dean's mouth to keep himself from screaming. His hips moved into Dean's palm, seeking some relief, while Sam gripped Dean's sides like he wanted to throw him over the back of the couch and fuck the competition right out of him.

That's it. Sam needed to show his brother who's boss here. He yanked Dean's hand away from his lap as his other hand went behind Dean. He pushed at Dean's hole with his long fingers at the same time as forcing Dean against him so he couldn't buck or roll his hips while he grabbed and pulled Dean's hair. Dean's hands bunched in Sam's shirt and sweater, grabbing at literally whatever he could.

Dean almost screamed. He kept moving his hands from Sam's shoulders to the back of the couch to his hair back to his shoulders, gripping and grabbing as if to find purchase that would let him release his tension. He ended up with both hands on the couch and pulling himself into his brother while he struggled to breathe. His brother was going to have to be schooled on who is in control. His breath was becoming very noisy but he prayed that Cas wouldn't count that against him....it's not like he could help it....breathing was getting difficult. He couldn't remember if he was allowed to break off the kiss so he didn't, instead he changed tacks. He brought his shaking hands back to Sam's neck, cupping the base of his skull gently. Then, oh so gently, he pulled his fingers into fists, dragging his fingernails as he did so while pushing his body slightly away from Sam. Then, while his brother flailed about, he scraped his nails down Sam's long, beautiful neck.

Sam's body didn't know what to do with the sudden change. They went from aggressive to tender. He damn near came at the same time as whined like a virgin having his cock licked for the first time. Just barely in time he caught the sound in his throat as his cock throbbed. Dean was going to have to pay for this. Distantly, Sam remembered Cas told him he could kiss Dean as much as he wanted, which meant he could stop.....so he did. He pulled away slowly as he pushed Dean away slowly. The instant Dean's eyes focused on him, he ducked his head shyly so he could look up through his bangs and bit his swollen bottom lip.....then curled his mouth up into a slow, teasing smile. He let go of his lip only to drag his pink tongue over the top lip, leaving his mouth hanging open when he was done. Just as Dean looked like he was going to pass out from the sight, Sam hooked him under the armpits and lifted and pulled. Sam's mouth found Dean's nipple through the shirt and started sucking, making sure to soak the fabric with his mouth. One hand wrapped around Dean's middle back while the other held him slightly under the butt, keeping him in place.

Dean's cock jumped at being squished against Sam like that. He almost lost the battle, he would have cried out if all the breath hadn't left his body the second Sam's pretty mouth started sucking on his nipple. The only thing he could do was ride it out, clutching the back of his brother's head to hold him in place. Never had he been teetering on the edge of orgasm for so long. The only thing keeping him from coming was the hope that Sam was going to be inside him. _Soon._

Cas watched the brothers fight for dominance, dropping the phone to the floor so he could get his damn pants undone. The second he had his hand on his throbbing cock he had to exhale slowly to stop from calling out. He watched them writhe on each other while he massaged his knot, knowing it wouldn't make him come. Yet. 

The alarm went off and Cas pulled his hands off himself. “What an obedient pack I have,” Cas rumbled as he leaned forward and placed a hand on each brother, sounding very pleased. “Sam you may stop now,” he suggested. He waited until Sam released Dean....mostly.....he wouldn't let Dean off his lap. Sam kept his hands on Dean's thighs, Dean put his hands on Sam's shoulders while Sam's head fell back on the couch. “You are doing so well, Sam,” Cas murmured just before he gave Sam a tender kiss.

Sam was flying. Cas was pleased with him. He did well for his Alpha. Even if he wasn't allowed to come he decided he wanted to keep this feeling forever. 

Dean was a mess. He needed to come so badly he couldn't stop shifting and moving on Sam's lap. 

“Dean, so good for me,” Cas murmured just before he kissed Dean in an effort to calm him down. When he was done he let go of the brothers and sat back, considering his next move. Dean looked ready to burst. Sam looked pleased with himself. “Stand up Dean,” he ordered.

He did, on shaky legs. “Cas,” he whimpered, “I really need to come.”

“I know,” Cas confided. “You can wait. You'll be good for me,” he assured his Omega.

Dean almost cried. He really didn't think he was going to make it, but if Cas said he could then he could. Several deep breaths later and he felt a bit calmer, even though he was so wet the slick was trickling down his legs. He wasn't even aware that he'd closed his eyes, but when he opened them he saw his pack watching him calm down. 

“How are you doing Dean? Are you calmer?” Cas asked while stroking himself slowly.

“Yes. Calmer.” Dean confirmed shakily. While he no longer felt like a stiff breeze would get him off, he was still remarkably close to his finish. Glancing at Sam rocking his hips into nothingness definitely did not help. A brief look to Cas absently moving his hand up and down his magnificent shaft almost made a liar out of him. It took a moment for him to register that Cas had spoken again, asking for his colour. It took a bit longer than Dean felt it should for him to come up with green.

Cas waited patiently for Dean to give a colour. He was surprised at the green, thinking Dean should have said yellow. He asked Sam the same question and received a 'green' instantly. Cas wanted to respect Dean's wish to continue, but he also wanted to give him a bit more time to pull himself back. In a flash of insight, he put himself away and zipped up, watching Dean's eyes bug out while he did so. “We aren't done yet,” he assured Dean as he stood up. “Sam,” he put a hand out for Sam to take, which he did with a sound that almost made Dean a liar again about how calm he was. Cas assisted Sam in standing and slipped his other hand in Dean's. “We should move this to the bed.”

Sam couldn't help the gasping sigh of pleasure from his lungs at the sight of Cas holding a hand out to him. He had no clear idea of why he liked it so much, except that at this angle, Cas looked imposing and large and powerful and Sam felt delicate and fluid and lithe. Sam felt the slight breeze of being pulled up flutter through his hair which only seemed to increase the feeling of being light and airy. By the time they were walking to the bedroom, Sam was flushed and panting lightly.

“We need to be undressed,” Cas informed his pack. Dean was naked almost before Cas was done talking, and didn't bother to wait for any kind of order while he fumbled with the buttons on Sam's shirt. Behind him, Cas pressed his fully clothed body against Dean. “Impatient?”

Dean groaned and pushed his hips back into Cas who was only running his hands down his sides rather than reach around and grab his cock or plunge his fingers inside. Cas was making it exceptionally difficult for Dean to get Sam's shirt open. In a fit of frustration, Dean grabbed the opening of the shirt with both hands and tore it open, sending little buttons everywhere.

“Dean!” Sam gasped, panting hard now and leaking into his underwear. He crashed his mouth into Dean's just as his brother ran his hands up his bare chest and pinched his nipples. Another set of hands pushed the shirt and cardigan off his shoulders while he tried to get his pants undone and _off_. It took some tangling, but they were eventually all bare.

“Sam. Lie down on the bed. On your back. Head over the side,” Cas ordered, pulling Dean away from his brother. Sam just nodded and lay down on the bed, as he was told. “Dean. Ride your brother. Face me,” he ordered, standing at Sam's head.

“Oh please...yes....oh...” Sam moaned as his hips thrust up at the sight of Cas taking his thick cock and bringing it near Sam's mouth. He brushed the tip against Sam's wet lips as Sam poked Dean with his own cock. Sam's mouth went lax as Dean sunk down onto his cock, both of their groans bouncing off the bedroom walls. “So....tight.....” Sam managed to get out. When Dean was fully seated he took a moment to roll his hips around, feeling how large Sam was inside of him.

“Cas.....I got Sammy in me....” Dean grunted, “...feels so good....”

“You like your brother's cock plugging you up?” Cas asked in a voice that betrayed how unravelled he was becoming. “Bet you want it there all the time. Huh? You want your baby brother buried inside you, soaked with your slick?” Cas' voice cracked slightly as Sam sucked the crown of his cock into his mouth.

Sam pulled away from Cas long enough to say, “Dean, god Dean start moving. Fuck yourself on my cock.” He brought his hands to the back of Cas' legs so he had something to hold on to. “Come on big brother. Ride me,” Sam started to thrust his hips up into Dean while he opened his mouth wide to accommodate Cas, who slid in until he felt the back of Sam's throat.

Cas leaned forward to grab the bits of the blanket near Sam's waist so he wouldn't thrust too deeply into Sam. It was obvious that Sam had had some practice with what he was doing. The way Sam hollowed his cheeks and then swallowed almost made Cas blow his load right then. Instead he slid in and out in tiny movements, letting Sam lick and suck away at his own pace. In order to take some of his attention away from what Sam was doing so he wouldn't come, he tried to focus on Dean, who was clawing at Cas' shoulders as he bounced up and down on Sam slowly.

“Cas he feels so good,” Dean rushed in a high, tight voice when their eyes met. Sam felt completely different than Cas. The slow drag of Sam's cock inside of him was driving him wild. When he tipped his hips he found he could get Sam to scrape against his prostate, something that made him practically scream as he tried to keep a slow, lazy pace.

Cas stared at where the brother's bodies were joined, thinking it was probably the hottest sight he'd ever seen. He moved forward enough to get Dean's mouth on his and kiss him sloppily. Dean had to break off to breathe, so Cas worked on Dean's neck, moaning and grunting at how fantastically Sam was working his cock. Cas brought one hand over to Dean's lap to stroke his cock but wasn't as coordinated as he'd hoped. 

It didn't matter, for Dean, just having some attention there was enough to get his balls to pull up. “Gonna....can't....” Dean panted.

For once, Cas couldn't stop himself from coming. Dean's scent mixed with Sam's drove him wild. He had about one second to realize he was about to burst, so rather than choke Sam with the flood, he pulled out suddenly, already coming. He sprayed into Sam's mouth, his face, his chest, his belly, all over Dean's cock and torso as well, just soaking the brothers.

As Cas made his mess, Dean followed him over the edge, screaming as he ground down on Sam while Sam licked at Cas' knot. 

Sam held on as long as he possibly could. He wanted to have Dean writhe around on his cock for the rest of his days. The slick made him slipperier than any lube that Sam had tried, and he was tight and hot inside, like he was made for Sam's cock. When Cas moved away from Sam's face, Sam tipped his head up to see the massive amounts of come all over him and Dean. His hands flew to Dean's hips in an effort to get deeper inside of his brother. With an electrifying jolt, he started coming, filling his big brother up while he felt the come drip off of him. 

It was only when it was becoming painful that Sam stopped the motion of Dean's hips grinding down onto him. “Ok,” he said breathlessly, “gotta stop now.” Completely ignoring his own advice, he pushed up into Dean while slipping his palms over the mess on Dean's chest.

“Come on,” Cas encouraged Sam as he supported Sam's back in helping him sit up....with Dean still riding him. “Time for a shower.”

Dean felt Sam slip out as he sat up fully. The whimper at being empty was swallowed by Sam's mouth as he kissed Dean deeply, pressing their sticky chests together. “Shower,” Dean murmured when Sam moved his lips to Dean's neck. 

“Mmmmmhmmmmm,” Sam hummed as he sucked near Dean's mark, deliberately not touching it.

“Goddammit Sammy put your mouth on my mark,” Dean begged, breath already laboured again.

Sam smiled into Dean's neck. “Beg,” he ordered quietly while Cas started mouthing his neck, slipping his lips over Sam's mark while Sam teased Dean.

“Sam....not gonna.....Sam.....Sammy....” Dean was going insane. He was getting overstimulated and could feel himself empty onto his brother's lap while he writhed a bit, desperate for some suction on his mark.

Sam felt his brother soak him with his own load, and dammed if his cock didn't try to perk up at the feeling. When Cas' mouth found Sam's mark and started sucking, Sam gripped Dean harder, wondering if it was possible to come without an erection. He kept licking and nipping at Dean's neck, perilously close to the mark, without actually touching it.

Cas ground into Sam from behind, sucking on his mark just to feel him tremble in his arms, listening to hear if Dean would obey.

Dean tried to move his neck to Sam's mouth, but nothing was working. He wanted Sam's mouth on his mark so badly he didn't realize he was even talking. “Sam...please....suck my mark....please Sam.... _please_....”

And Sam _did_. He sucked and licked and nipped until he felt Dean shudder in his arms and a warm burst of slick coat his lap as well as a weak pulse of come splatter his tummy. Behind him, he felt Cas push into him harder as his breathing became harsh around the mark, grinding his knot on Sam's sacrum, wetness spraying up his back suddenly. Unlike his packmates, Sam's body simply could not get to the finish line again. But he didn't mind. Instead he rode his mate's highs as long as he could, reluctantly letting go when Dean grimaced at the stickiness between them and Cas moving his mouth away from his mark. Cas stayed behind him for a moment, holding him up, whispering how good he did, what a good man he was, what a good choice he made in joining their pack....all in _that voice_. Sam felt the praise vibrations cascade down the base of his skull and flood through his torso, leaving him shuddering, trembling, and ecstatic.


	8. Nest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's Omega nature acts without his permission again, causing him to build a nest

Dean caught himself yawning again. He'd answered what felt like a hundred emails from other hunters requesting information. Since the bunker had a shockingly good amount of lore, Dean researched what he could and sent it off. Somewhere in the shadowy corners of his mind he knew he should probably tell his pack what he was doing, but they hadn't asked and he hadn't volunteered the information. He was well aware that Cas frowned upon him actively researching the rutting drug, so he helped other hunters out when he could. Never mind that this was still technically research. But he wasn't going to join his fellow hunters, just give them information when they needed it.

Dinner was in the slow cooker, his mates weren't due home for a while, Dean decided it was nap time. This surprised him more than he ever thought possible. He was used to his four hours when hunting, and here he was getting six to eight each night, and a damn nap sometimes in the middle of the day. At first he was embarrassed about it, falling asleep while cuddling Sam or leaning against Cas. Now he just recognized it and went to bed.

Glorious bed. He loved their new bed. Especially how he could stretch out and have lots of room or curl up to his mates and be comfortable. It warmed his insides to see his giant little brother stretch to full length and keep his feet on the mattress, something that was uncommon from the time Sammy was around 17. Yawning again, he got up and made his way to the bedroom, taking his flannel off on the way. Once in the room he shucked his jeans and started moving pillows around on the bed. He grabbed the light throw blanket and crawled up onto the bed and tried to sleep. For a while he tossed and turned, unable to get his mind to settle down from all the research. It was only after he grabbed Sam and Cas' pillows and held them tight did he fall asleep.

~

Cas left the store a little early and was greeted with the delicious aroma of chili. There was no other sound in the bunker, not a peep, which was a bit concerning. Cas could feel Dean through the channel so he knew Dean was home, a deeper check revealed him sleeping. Rather than leave him be, Cas wandered to the bedroom and what he saw took his breath away. There was Dean, peaceful and relaxed in sleep in the centre of the bed, holding two pillows, in a sea of pillows. It took Cas a moment, but he finally saw it for what it was: a nest. Dean had built a nest for napping.

A smile spread across his face and at the same time gratitude filled him up. If Dean made a nest, it meant he'd adjusted that little bit more to being Omega. It could also mean Dean wanted pups, but there was no way in creation that Cas would even mention that to him. Not even hint. Nope. While Cas watched, Dean gently pushed himself into a pillow in tiny movements. Cas released his Alpha scent, aiming for the bed, and watched Dean's mouth fall open in a sleepy gasp. The room began to fill with the scent of Dean's slick as well...which wrapped itself around Cas' cock. Cas' nose also picked up something else, like Dean smelled a bit sweeter, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was or what was causing the scent.

Getting naked was top of the agenda, according to Cas. He made incredibly short work of it. As he stood at the foot of the bed he gave himself long, slow strokes and tried to figure out how to get on the bed without dislodging pillows. He managed, slightly put out that he had to take his hand off himself to do so. With Dean still sleeping, Cas crawled over him, braced himself above, and leaned down to lick at Dean's mark. A fresh wave of slick scent filled his nostrils and made Dean moan sleepily. While Cas got bolder and bolder with his mouth on Dean's neck, he watched Dean's hand move to get under himself. Cas blocked it with his own, which brought Dean from the twilight of sleep to the dawn of waking.

“Cas?” Dean lifted his head at the same time as pushing himself down on the pillow between his legs.

“Dean,” he rumbled, “good nap?” He moved his mouth up Dean's neck to his ear just to hear the sounds Dean made.

And Dean made them as he soaked his underwear. “Yeah.....better wake up call,” he murmured as soon as he remembered he'd been asked a question. “'m all wet now.”

“You should get naked. Then you can get me all wet too.”

Dean fumbled, limbs still a bit sleepy, and got his clothes off while Cas remained crouched above and sucking various locations on Dean's neck. The way Cas was positioned made it difficult, he was actively pinning the throw blanket on Dean, but he managed. “You gotta move if you want this blanket off me.”

“Do I now. Are you giving me orders young man?” Cas teased.

“Stating the obvious old man,” Dean gasped as Cas lowered one pokey part of his body down to nudge at Dean. “Cas please,” he whispered with a small amount of urgency. Parts of him were in dire need of being filled.

“Such impatience. Maybe I will have to teach you how to be patient,” Cas lectured. 

Dean rolled over as best he could under the blanket, groaning a bit as his cock dragged on the fabric. “You're the one above me completely naked. Maybe you need a lesson in patience,” he retorted.

With a playful growl, Cas moved enough to expose Dean before dropping his weight down and finally getting his mouth on Dean's. He rutted for a while just because he really liked the way Dean reacted to it. Something about how Dean responded to having Cas grind on him was the material of wet dreams for Cas. When Dean lifted his legs and wrapped them around Cas' waist, Cas had to pull his mouth away just to call out before sucking at his neck again. Now that Dean's legs were up, Cas managed to get his hands under Dean to squeeze his ass and spread slick while he got as many long fingers inside Dean as he could.

And Dean came _apart._ Cas' hands were absolutely _amazing._ He caught himself making noises that rang of desperation while he bucked up into Cas. Suddenly, much too fast for Dean's liking, he felt he needed Cas in him _NOW_. Acting on some primal level, Dean pulled away from Cas only to flip himself around – startling Cas slightly – and get up on all fours as best he could with his Alpha still above him. “Knot me,” he begged, “please Cas, knot me.” He wasn't even aware he'd bared his neck as he pushed his hips up and back to get Cas in him.

Cas was a little surprised, Dean usually liked a bit more foreplay. He'd vaguely planned on teasing him by sucking him off until he begged to be allowed to come. But this was good. You bet. Oh yes. His Omega was _presenting_ and there was no way he was going to deny this. Not even a little. With one long slide, he was fully seated in Dean, who moaned at every millimetre of entry. Cas knelt up, put one foot on the bed for deeper penetration, grabbed Dean's hips, and gave him a single growl as warning before going for it. 

If Dean thought he was coming apart before, he was sorely mistaken. This, _this_ was causing him to lose his mind. Cas felt amazing and rock hard and huge and filled Dean to the brim. In no time at all Dean could feel his rim start contracting as it searched for Cas' knot. And Cas felt it. Oh my yes he did. He felt every pulse as Dean's canal lightly milked him, he felt every contraction of the rim, he heard every sinful sound that left Dean's mouth. Cas' knot inflated incredibly fast just as Dean snapped down on him and came, _hard_. Dean was practically screaming as his canal pulsed Cas from root to tip, which made Cas come so hard he couldn't see. But he didn't stop pumping. No he did not. He moved as best he could while locked in, for as long as Dean could handle it, which turned out to be a bit longer than usual before he was whimpering with Cas' thrusts. Even then Cas made tiny rutting movements as Dean's body tried to pull more come from him. When Cas had a few synapses available for speech he asked with amazement, “where did that come from?”

Dean just grunted, still riding the post orgasm wave. He had no idea. He wasn't even all that horny. Well, he didn't think he was when he curled up for a nap. 

Cas gently arranged them so they were on their sides to wait out the knot. “Is that throw clean?”

“Nope,” Dean mumbled, “filthy now.” 

“How did you manage to get it all on the blanket? Or are you in a wet spot? Do you need me to move?” 

“No wet spot. Got it all on the blanket. Maybe.” Dean twisted to give Cas a kiss before doing his best to gather up the throw and toss it in the general direction of the hamper. Cas took the hint by Dean's short answers that he wanted rest, so he settled back and rested with him, drawing his fingertips over Dean's torso gently. It wasn't too long before Dean suddenly raised his head and squinted at the door. “Sam's home,” he stated before dropping his head.

Cas scented the air. Yes, he could detect Sam but barely. He shot a concerned look to Dean but didn't question him. Instead he sent Sam a quick message that they were in the bedroom but not doing anything that couldn't be interrupted.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted when he appeared in the doorway. Similar to Cas, he stood for a moment and just looked. It took a moment for Sam to pinpoint the new, light, sweet scent was coming from Dean and not Cas.

Dean glanced over and felt himself lose his breath for a second. Sam's professor clothes were becoming somewhat of a kink for him. Today it was a glorious deep green pullover sweater over a pale blue shirt matched with deep brown twill pants. He looked amazing. Dean's poor, spent cock twitched at the sight.

Cas could feel Dean's slick heat up a bit as well as a weak milking. “Dean?” he asked lowly. Dean just flushed in response. He had no idea why his mind was tuned to sex at the moment.

“What's with the nest, Dean?” Sam asked lightly, breaking the spell.

“What nest?” Dean countered as he rubbed his eyes and stretched a bit.

“Seriously? Dean. You two are in a nest.”

“No'm not,” Dean refuted, brow furrowing in confusion.

Sam hummed noncommittally as he pulled his phone out. He took several pictures then showed Dean. “You're in a nest.”

Dean took the phone and stared at the pictures as if he'd never seen a phone before. “What....” was all he could whisper.

“It's a good thing Dean. Really. It means you're finally adjusted to being Omega. And it's damn cute to see you guys in a nest of pillows,” Sam decided.

“There's room for more,” Cas indicated the space in front of Dean.

“But you have to keep your clothes on,” Dean rushed, feeling the heat in his face. 

Sam raised a single eyebrow. “Is that a fact. Next you'll be telling me that you're late for class.”

Dean felt his cock start to thicken and his nipples harden at the mere idea of that. “Get over here,” he stressed, ignoring Cas' surprised noise at how Dean pushed back into him.

Sam chuckled lightly. He toed off his shoes and crawled up on the bed, dislodging many pillows. “Do I get a kiss from both of you?”

“Me first,” Cas decided, partly because then Sam would lean on Dean with his clothes still on. He also sent a quick thought to Sam wondering if he knew what had gotten into Dean. Sam sent a quick mental shrug as an answer as he leaned down and kissed Cas gently.

When he was done he kissed Dean equally thoroughly but with little heat, even though Dean's hands were wandering everywhere. 

“Dean?” Cas nudged him gently as Sam broke away. “What's going on? Your scent is a bit different, but it's not your heat.”

“Dunno,” Dean mumbled, suddenly feeling very self-conscious. He didn't know he built a nest and he couldn't figure out why he wanted Sam inside him even though there was little possibility of his erection making a comeback so soon. Instead of carrying on the conversation he buried his head in Sam's neck and clung to him, getting slightly high on Sam's scent.

Sam held Dean close while watching the concern flit over Cas' features. “Did you take your suppressants Dean?” Sam asked without trying to sound like an overbearing Beta.

Dean just grunted. Of course he took them. When he felt a whisper of disbelief he stretched up and grabbed the packet from the shelf in the headboard to show Sam. 

“Ok, sorry,” Sam murmured with a kiss as he saw the correct pill was missing. Before he could say anything, his stomach spoke up, loudly informing him of his hunger. “I skipped lunch,” he informed his lovers as Dean tossed the packet back on the shelf.

“My knot is about to go down anyway.” Before Cas was done talking Dean let out a whimper, causing Cas to meet Sam's eyes again.

“Tell you what,” Sam started, hugging Dean a bit tighter, “I will take you up on your offer of some fabulous sex, but after I eat. Until then, do you want to wear a plug?” He figured that would give Dean a bit of friction at the same time as allowing his body to recover from his time with Cas. 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean agreed, only a little disappointed. He wanted Sam inside him, but he could wait. And then maybe Cas again after. That would be good. Really good.

Sam rolled away from Dean to reach for the nightstand drawer. While he fished around for a plug he dislodged several pillows with a small chuckle. The nest really was cute. “Here, do you need it lubed?” he held up a medium sized one, not wanting to overwhelm Dean with the larger ones.

“No. No lube. It's good,” Dean said, eyes on the plug. He hadn't worn one for a very long time, definitely not since his presentation. He was suddenly interested to know if it would feel different.

Cas took it from Sam so he could pull out and insert the plug in one fluid movement, which he did. “Good?” he asked as he gave it a tiny wiggle.

Dean groaned. It was good. Oh yes it was. Nice size. Kept all the come inside, making his belly feel nice and heavy. But not heavy enough. “Later? Promise?” he whispered to Sam.

“Promise,” Sam whispered back just before he started kissing Dean while Cas cleaned himself up and slipped on some at-home loose pants and t-shirt.

“Dean, would you like me to wash you?” Cas asked as he retrieved a similar pair of pants and shirts for the brothers.

“Sure,” Dean agreed, talking against Sam's mouth. While Cas gently wiped the slick off Dean he made sure to bump the plug to hear Dean's little grunts fall into his brother's mouth. 

“Time to get dressed Dean,” Cas ordered softly, “let's have dinner before Sam gets too hungry.” For all his time around the Winchesters, Cas had noted how often Sam had made excuses not to eat. Never to the point of doing major harm to himself, but enough that if he mentioned he wanted food, Cas would do everything in his power to provide it.

Dean tried to stifle the whine when Sam lifted his mouth away and sat up. He sat up as well, moving pillows off the bed so he could get to Cas, who dressed him while Sam changed out of his work clothes to Dean's dismay. Once they were dressed, they went to put a dent in the amount of chili Dean made.


	9. New Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is surprised to find he likes the idea of having a bellyful of come. Sam likes it because Dean is getting turned on.....Cas likes it because it makes Dean look pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what the name for this kink is, but if you comment and tell me, I'll add it to the tags :)

Dean followed his two mates to the kitchen with some reluctance. He still wanted Sam inside him....and Cas again....and it felt odd to him to want them so much. The mini heat had passed, the suppressants were really good at their job, so there was no need to want to have sex again. And again and again. What troubled him more was how much he liked his belly feeling full.

“Two bowls Dean, not three,” Cas told him when he was got to the cupboard for dishes.

“You aren't eating?” Sam asked, watching Dean stretch out and reach for the dishes.

Cas lost his breath for a moment. Dean's tummy had gone a bit soft since they gave up hunting, but it looked bigger. Like he had a tiny potbelly. For a brief second, Cas could see what Dean would look like with a pup in there. He shoved that idea far away before Dean could sense it. The last thing he wanted was to pressure Dean into anything. But....that belly....all soft....

“Cas?” Dean sat and placed two bowls on the table across from each other as usual. “Are you having any?”

“Yes. I'm sorry. I was deep in thought. Yes, I am having some. Either Sam or I will feed you, so you won't need a bowl.” Cas pushed his bowl across the table and moved Sam's down a seat so they could all sit in the same row with Dean in the middle. Cas sat and fussed with buttering a bun so as not to give away how flustered he was.

Sam noticed the change in seating plan but didn't say anything about it. “May I feed you?” Sam asked quietly. He had no idea why he liked feeding Dean, but he did. A lot.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, equally quietly. He let his pack dish out how much they wanted, and considered informing Sam that he wanted two buns with butter, please. But Sam knew, just like he always did, and buttered two for him.

Sam decided he wanted his arm around Dean while he fed him, so that's what he did. Actually, he wanted Dean on his lap but he wouldn't fit so he didn't try. Dean seemed to know though, and he angled his body and twisted a bit so he was resting part of his back on Sam's chest. Sam also twisted a bit so he was almost facing Cas. Partway into the meal, Sam let his long fingers curl around and dance over Dean's little paunch. When he felt Dean's breath hitch he checked the channel and found he was excited, not embarrassed. “Getting a little soft here,” he murmured while gently caressing Dean's little belly.

“Full of Cas,” Dean murmured right back, eyes sparkling and watching Cas while he rocked a bit on the plug. “Want you to make it bigger,” he told his brother as Cas swallowed hard, eyes aimed at Dean's belly.

“Cas put all this in you?” Sam taunted, squeezing the belly slightly. “And you want more? Think you can handle more?” His hand cupped Dean's growing erection as Dean ground down a bit harder.

“Wanna be big,” Dean admitted lowly, blushing furiously.

Cas glanced at his own lap to confirm that yep, he was rock hard again. He wanted his hands on Dean's belly. He wanted to squeeze, stroke, and hold it while he came inside him again. And he wanted to watch to see if Sam could make his belly bigger. Tentatively, he reached a hand out and placed it on Dean's tummy, giving it a tiny squeeze. “Dean,” he whispered while he pushed gently. “May I?”

“Yeah,” Dean exhaled. This was way hotter than he thought. The feeling of both men's large hands roaming and squeezing and pressing on his little chubby belly was amazing. He shifted, a moan escaping when the plug moved, so he was facing Cas and resting his back on Sam's chest.

Sam moved with Dean, accommodating his new position easily. Honestly, it was so he could feel Dean up some more, liking how much it was turning him on.

The room was quietly charged for a few minutes while they ate and pretended like they weren't groping Dean's soft mound below his belly button. Along with the sounds of the spoons scraping bowls was the rustle of fabric as one would shift in his seat, small huffs of air as fabric dragged over an erection, and a tiny creak as Dean rocked on his plug in the wooden seat.

When Sam couldn't stand it any more, he stopped eating in favour of licking and sucking at Dean's mark while his fingers followed Cas' hand around Dean's middle. “I want to play a game,” he murmured softly, eyes on Cas, unsure if his packmates would want to play.

“What are the rules?” Dean asked, gasping slightly as Cas squeezed again.

Sam watched Cas raise an eyebrow in askance without speaking. This was going to be tricky. He'd learned from other Betas about getting Alphas to produce _huge_ amounts of ejaculate, often double their usual gushing. Sam liked being soaked in it sometimes....ok, fine, he'd never object to it ever, not ever....and kind of wanted Cas to give him a lot. In this particular instance, he wanted Cas to really _fill_ Dean. But in order for Cas to produce so much, he had to allow the Alpha in him to take over for a while. And the best way to do that was to threaten the Alpha, make the Alpha want to mark his territory. But if Cas knew in advance, he'd hold himself back. The biggest danger was that Cas would lose control and seriously hurt one or both of them. So, balance was needed here. “No rules for you, Dean. Just be you and do as you're told,” he told Dean with a little suck to his earlobe.

Dean whimpered in response, pleased that he didn't have to try and remember anything and just enjoy the playtime.

“Are there rules for me?” Cas asked neutrally. He could feel Sam closing the channel, which was fine....for now. But he definitely did not like the predatory look to Sam's eyes. Even the way he was pulling Dean closer to him felt a bit like he was pulling Dean _away_.

“If you see or hear red, you have to stop,” Sam told Cas, hoping that would be enough, and that he'd remember no matter what. “No matter what,” he added, again hoping Cas would give them his Alpha without completely losing himself.

Cas assessed Sam carefully, trying to figure out what it was that he was keeping secret. Ultimately, he decided to trust Sam and nodded....just in time to see Sam bare his teeth and bite Dean's mark in a larger circle than Cas' bite. Last time he did this, Sam backed off quickly and dropped his eyes. This time, he did not. He kept his gaze level. Cas watched Sam's teeth slowly dig into Dean's skin as something sparked inside him. Without even being aware of it, he turned in his seat so he was facing the brothers fully. Deep in his mind he suspected this was Sam's game; a play for dominance. He held onto that little truth in an effort to keep from completely losing control.

Dean let out a whimper and rocked harder on the plug. He could feel Sam's mouth making a forbidden bite into his skin, not enough to break the skin, just enough to show he could. His cock was starting to feel terribly neglected, so he tried to get a hand in his pants. 

Sam pulled his mouth off Dean's neck. “No Dean. No touching. You're _mine_. I decide, not you,” he stated firmly while locking eyes with Cas and pulling Dean a little farther away.

The spark inside Cas ignited like a flare gun. Dean was not _Sam's._ Dean was _his_. “Samuel,” he stated in a dark voice, trying to keep a tenuous hold on himself.

“It's Sam,” he corrected firmly.

Dean whimpered. Cas looked hot. Hotter than hot. He could swear he saw Cas' grace flare behind his eyes. Dean noticed three things all at once: Sam had gone from mostly hard to rock hard and leaking slightly in a matter of seconds, Sam's hands were on their way up inside Dean's shirt, and Cas had very deliberately placed his hands on his knees and was sitting like a coiled spring straining to remain still.

Cas pushed his hands down onto his legs, forcing himself to sit still and remain calm. The Alpha in him was rising to the surface too rapidly to stop, so it wasn't like he put any effort into being controlling. It was just _there_. “Samuel. Let go of my Omega,” Cas ordered in his Alpha voice.

Sam took one look at the massive tent in Cas' pants and felt himself leak again. He dragged his eyes up Cas' frame and got as high as his cheekbones, unable to meet his Alpha's gaze completely. While he flicked his thumbs over Dean's nipples, he fought every instinct he had, called on every shred of experience of having the devil inside his head, and said 'no' loud and clear.

Cas growled, long and low. Dean cried out, arching into Sam's touch. Sam almost came in his pants.

“I'm going to fuck him,” Sam informed Cas as he stood and pulled Dean up. “He was mine long before he was yours,” Sam taunted as he tore Dean's pants down and forced him down so his chest was on the table, barely missing the dishes. “You're gonna watch and do nothing about it,” Sam decided, yanking his own pants down and letting them pool at his feet.

Cas had a hard time hearing over the roaring in his ears. His Beta was baiting him...and it was working. He fought hard to remain calm, startled that the growling sound was coming from his throat. When Sam pushed Dean onto the table, Cas lifted a hand and was about to strike Sam. He caught himself in time, ashamed he'd even considered the possibility of hurting his Beta. His hand returned to his knee, which he gripped so tight his fingers turned white.

Dean screamed as Sam pulled the plug out and thrust into him _hard_. Sam pounded him hard and fast while he taunted Cas with completely false comments about how Cas' dick is to tiny to properly fill an Omega, dishes rattling on the table with every snap of Sam's hips.

Cas roared. He dropped his pants and held his cock out, both brothers in awe of how large his balls had become. Cas reached out with his free hand and grabbed the back of Sam's neck like he was going to rip him off Dean by the scruff. The single and only thing that stopped him from flinging Sam right out of the kitchen in one violent move was the sight of Dean's belly appearing to get bigger. His Beta was coming inside his Omega.

Sam saw Cas rise up and felt the hand on the back of his neck, and he came embarrassingly fast.

Any thread of Cas left him, and what remained was pure Alpha. _“YOU WILL BE PUNISHED,”_ he raged as he pulled Sam off Dean, a weak string of come still connecting them. He slid his cock home without letting go of Sam, who was now kneeling as he rode out his aftershocks.

_“MY OMEGA,”_ Cas stormed, jamming a hand down on the scruff of Dean's neck as well. 

Dean came incredibly fast and hard, spraying all over the kitchen floor, calling out as Cas kept pounding.

From Sam's vantage point he could see the swell of Dean's belly. It helped that Dean was bent over, of course. Knowing Cas didn't mind, Sam raised a hand and put it on Dean's soft middle and caressed it gently.

Dean's poor, spent cock refused to completely soften. It kept twitching like it could spit again. As for Dean, his mind vacated him at some point, having been launched away by the single most fantastic feeling of having his packmates do this to him.

Cas felt his orgasm crash through him like a tsunami. With one mighty cry he emptied into Dean, his knot inflating remarkably fast. Since Dean already came, his rim didn't snap down like it should, so Cas thrust in as deep and hard as he could as his knot filled. Even sort of locked in he kept coming with tiny thrusts. Near the end of the flood he'd unleashed inside his mate, he remembered his tummy. Yanking his hand away from Sam – and taking some hair with him – he groped under him to feel Dean's beautiful, round belly. He put his other hand there and started caressing, draping himself over his mate, imagining he could feel a pup moving inside him, feeling another orgasm about to crest.

Sam could feel Dean wincing inside the channel. He wasn't tapping out, but he was close to calling red. “Cas,” Sam squeaked, “Dean's-”

“ _He. Can. Take. It._ ” Cas grit out as he came again, feeling Dean fill up some more, which made him grind into Dean to prolong his orgasm. “Gonna fill you up so full you can't move,” Cas said between clenched teeth as his balls emptied some more. _”Mine. My Omega,”_ he muttered over and over while he emptied.

Now that Cas' hand wasn't on his neck, Dean started coming to his senses. Cas was still grinding in him, his belly feeling extremely heavy and full. “Cas,” he whispered, unsure what to say. His chest was pinned to the table by Cas, his ass was sore, and he wanted a cuddle.

Cas didn't hear him. “Beta. Clean the plug. NOW,” he Alpha'd while he stroked his Omega's big belly and spurted some more.

Sam scrambled to grab it off the table and rush to the sink to wash it, tripping over his own pants before getting his feet loose. There were a few moments of bad eyesight before he realized he was crying and his hands were shaking badly. His chest started heaving as he approached Cas, head and eyes down. He held the plug out and knelt at Cas' feet crying silently.

Cas took the plug without looking at Sam. His knot was going down fast and he wanted Dean to stand up so he could see how big he was. He swiftly replaced his cock with the plug. Just as he had it seated in Dean, the Alpha haze wore off enough for him to see and hear the crying man at his feet.

“Sam! Dean, come here,” he gently pulled Dean off the table and onto the floor where Dean sat on the outside edge of his thigh so he wouldn't put pressure on his sore ass. “Sam,” he tried again tenderly, “Sam, talk to me, please.” He reached out and cupped Sam's jaw while keeping an arm around Dean. “Sam? Come on, talk to me.” He gently raised Sam's head to see the tortured expression on his face.

Inside Sam's mind he wanted to talk rationally and explain his feelings. In reality, he sounded more like, “....d-disobey-yed.....I dis-sobeyed....f-f-forg-give m-me....” A warm mass was suddenly holding him and rocking him gently. Even though he had no idea what Cas was saying, it was comforting.

“Shhh, Sam it's ok. It was a game. It's ok Sam,” Cas kept repeating. He had to admit, there was a point where he couldn't have stopped what he was doing and it frightened him a great deal. Before and after that point he could have stopped if one of his mates tapped out....but for a moment....it wasn't even a possibility. As discreetly as possible, he ran his hand over Dean's swollen belly while he calmed Sam down.

Dean noticed he was on the cold floor with his mates, and his brother was upset. “Sam?” Dean moved in to hold him, which made Sam cry harder for a while.

Sam flung all of his emotions all over the channels, his pack picking up on how it was supposed to be for fun but Dean might be hurt, and he _DISOBEYED A DIRECT ORDER_.

“Listen to me please,” Cas said tenderly. When he had his pack's attention he spoke. “Sam, it was fun. I saw what you were going for. I won't punish you, disobeying was part of the play time. But know this. I couldn't control myself for a while. I could have seriously hurt one of you. Please don't challenge me like that again. Do you understand?” Cas kept his voice level and kind so he wouldn't spook Sam further.

Sam nodded. He felt better knowing his Alpha understood. “I w-won't do it ag-gain,” he pleaded, hoping the pledge would further soothe Cas.

“If you want to do something like this again, we can. But I would prefer to know in advance so I can remain in control,” Cas informed them. “Dean, how are you doing?” Cas asked equally levelly and kind.

“Sore. Full. Loved it,” he admitted, flushing tremendously as he stroked his belly.

“Loved all of it,” Sam sniffed with a small smile.

“Yeah. All of it,” Dean confirmed. He wanted more but didn't want to push his mates. And he was supremely confused about why he wanted his belly big. For now he could admit he liked the heaviness and that was it.

“Let's all get dressed and go rest,” Cas suggested. They each tugged their pants back on, Dean cleaning up the dishes while Cas held Sam for a while, slowly petting Sam's hair and back.

Cas took them both to the washroom then to bed. “I know it's early,” he told them as he gently pushed them under the covers. Neither brother objected when Cas grabbed his laptop and loaded Netflix while they figured out cuddling dynamics. They wound up with Cas sitting against a pile of pillows against the headboard, with Dean sitting in the vee of his legs and resting his back on Cas' chest, while Sam curled against Cas' side.

They were only a few minutes into the show when Cas' hand trailed over Dean's belly again, knocking Sam's hand in the process. “Is this ok,” Cas whispered, hoping Dean would say yes.

“Yeah. Kinda hot,” Dean agreed as he let his fingers dance over the hands.

Sam leaned forward to kiss Dean softly, leaving one hand on his belly with Cas'. “Where did all this come from?” he asked Dean very quietly as he curled back into Cas' side.

“Dunno,” Dean shrugged with one shoulder. “Just wanted it. No big deal,” he dismissed.

“Ok,” Sam agreed softly, not wanting to push things.

They watched movies for a while, Sam interrupting once to propose the idea of a television in the bedroom. Cas paused the movie and pressed Sam for more information, asking questions and paying attention to Sam's answers. Dean got a bit frustrated by it, if Sam wanted a TV in here then go buy one. Done. No more discussing. But he saw how much it soothed Sam to talk to Cas about it so he pushed his impatience down. Eventually, Cas agreed and asked Sam to choose one and bring it home.

Cas resumed the movie, and they watched until Dean fell asleep. Very carefully, Sam helped Cas move Dean so they could all lie down. Cas fell asleep next, pressed against Dean's back. Sam took a long time to settle down, his mind a jumble of things he didn't know he wanted while he played with Dean's roundness and his own hard, flat belly.


	10. Pregnant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers he's pregnant and needs a bit of time alone to process the information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those that read the first part, you may notice it took longer to get Dean pregnant this time. The reason why is explained in the next chapter :)

Dean woke in the wee hours of the morning for what felt like no reason at all. He tested the channels and discovered his two mates sleeping deeply, so it wasn't them that woke him. He tuned his ears to the bunker and found no threat present, so it wasn't that. He felt a spark flare inside of him. Yes, that was it. Followed by intense nausea.

He managed to get himself off the bed and into the bathroom before kneeling in front of the bowl and doing his business as quietly as he could. _No,_ he thought, _not again. Please,_ he prayed to nobody in particular. When he felt like he wasn't going to be needing the toilet for that purpose any more, he rinsed his mouth and brushed his teeth. Just to be sure, he pulled the plug out and drained himself, thinking maybe he had a poop brewing. He was wrong. The spark was still there and eerily familiar.

He wanted to scream and shout at the top of his lungs but knew that would not be wise. More than anything, he wanted to process what was happening without anyone else around. He wanted to know how he felt before other people put their opinions on him. Testing the channels again he found his pack still asleep and unaware. Dean crept into the bedroom as quietly as he could. Taking every bit of energy he could muster, he kept his shields up so as not to alert the two sleeping figures he was awake. Dean got dressed in the first things he grabbed, found his phone and keys, and exited. 

Dean clutched the keys as tightly as he could so he didn't make any noise while he got his boots on. It wasn't easy, but he managed. With one thread of reason left he scribbled a note and left it on the kitchen table. He suspected he would catch Hell for driving alone, but he would deal with that later. The chances of running into any Alphas on the rutting drug at this time of the morning was extremely slim. He hoped. One last test of the channel confirmed they were still asleep, and he snuck out. 

Never had Baby's engine been as loud as it was in that instant. The roar filled the garage, the vibration shook the foundation, the raising of the garage door rattled the walls. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he put Baby in drive, and left.

He had zero idea how long he drove. All he knew was it was dark when he left the bunker and now the sky was lit from below the horizon in the promise of a sunny day. The roads were blessedly empty, the air shockingly fresh, and the world thankfully asleep. Once he got far enough away that he couldn't feel his connection with his mates, he let himself begin to absorb what was happening to him. When he felt like he couldn't contain himself one more second, he found a side road and pulled over next to a chain link fence. Baby was barely in park before he was outright bawling. Huge, heaving sobs made him unable to do anything other than hold the steering wheel while he rode the wave. It crested, as waves tend to do, and he felt himself come back to reality. A quick fumble in the glove box revealed the Kleenex packet Sam had left there from before, when Dean was weepy frequently. He cleaned himself as best he could, considering his eyes still leaked. 

And so he sat, dazed, staring out the windshield without seeing a damn thing. The spark flared again. Dean grabbed the tissue packet and left the car as if he could leave the spark in the seat. He walked for a bit before seeing a bench facing the sunrise. He didn't even think about it, he just plopped himself down and stared at the trees and how a beaten path slipped around them until it was out of sight. While he stared into the distance he unconsciously brought a hand to his mark and rubbed it gently.

A woman approached from behind and sat next to him, startling him so badly he had to check to make sure he didn't A) wet himself or B) have a heart attack. She seemed completely unfazed that he'd jolted as if he was electrocuted. When he composed himself, he noticed she was holding a chipped mug out to him, and the delicious aroma of coffee drifted to his nose. “Didn't know what you took in your coffee, so it's only got two sugars,” she said as if they'd been talking for hours.

“Uh...th-thanks?” Dean took the mug and sipped from it, the sugar sweetening the dark roast only enough to cut the bitterness down. 

She nodded in acknowledgement and drank from her own mug of milky coffee. 

Dean stared at her, his own issue pushed away for the moment. She was, he realized, what a scriptwriter would describe as 'indeterminate age'. Her hair had white in it, her face lined, her hands gnarled with arthritis or a lifetime of hard labour. She was small but not small. Short for sure, possibly even under five feet tall, and stocky. Not wiggly fat, but firm and muscular with soft edges. Her clothes were somewhat mismatched; a blue t-shirt with a polka-dotted skirt, beige cable knit cardigan, striped fuzzy socks in unlaced beat up army boots, feet dangling slightly from the bench. She could be anywhere from 35 to 70. And she had no scent.

“You have no scent,” Dean blurted then blushed. “I mean.....”

“No, I did not present. Immune, you know. Or too damn old for the virus.” She didn't sound put off by his comment, or even ruffled. 

“I'm Omega,” he offered, unsure if she wanted to know.

“Yes. Your mark gave that away.” She tipped her head to his neck. 

To avoid talking, Dean drank more coffee and tried to drown the feeling that he had been unsettled and now was not. “Do you live nearby?” he asked when he couldn't stand the silence of her sipping her coffee and gazing at the world in front of her.

A smile ghosted over her mouth as the mug reached her lips. Pausing from her sip she said, “well. This is my bench. In my yard. On my property. That is fenced in,” and then took her sip. She lowered the mug and cradled it with both hands in her lap. “So yes. I live nearby.”

Dean felt himself flush right down to his toes. He did remember parking next to a tall chain link fence. There might have even been a 'no trespassing' sign on it. He only had to move one panel to get in, now that he thought about it. Obviously it was a gate the same height as the fence, but it hadn't been chained. If he really thought about it, there were ruts in the road below the gate. It was a driveway. Well fuck.

He didn't know if he should apologize, leave, or make excuses, so he just sat. “I'm pregnant,” he startled himself by saying out loud.

She tilted her head back and laughed, taking ten years off her face. “What a wild ride! Men who can get pregnant. Who would have predicted that?” She shook her head in amusement before resuming her stare at the trees.

Dean twisted his face back to the same view. “So....no congratulations or anything?” he ventured with more than a splash of confusion.

“Is this a congratulatory event?”

“I....” Dean was at a complete loss. “I don't know,” he finally admitted, fiddling with the handle of his mug.

“I would hazard a guess that it is not.” She tipped her head thoughtfully. “Not yet, anyway,” she amended.

“Why?”

She looked at him, full on for the first time since sitting down. “You are on a stranger's property without realizing it. You are driving alone, at dawn. Your face shows signs of crying. Your shirt is inside out. Your shoulders are slumped as if there are weights sitting on them. You were so lost in your own world you didn't notice my approach, and I was not attempting to be quiet. You are mated. You are well cared for. I would guess that your pregnancy was not planned.”

“Ok. All right. That's......accurate.” _Shockingly accurate,_ he thought.

She turned back and resumed her assessment of the scene in front of her. The sun had broken the horizon and was sending beams through the forestry.

“I had an abortion. Before.” _Why am I telling her this?_ he thought as he felt the sun warm his knee. He checked his shirt, it was indeed inside out.

She simply nodded thoughtfully.

“I shouldn't have been able to get pregnant. The abortion caused damage. And I'm on birth control,” he babbled.

“I see,” she said without judgment. She drank more coffee, toeing her boots off. She raised her legs and thrust her toes into the sunbeam, smiling a little.

“They won't be mad if I don't want to keep it.”

“Is that a fact,” she stated evenly while wiggling her toes in the thick socks.

Tears leaked out again along with a single sob. He tried to rein himself in and failed. Before he was aware of it, he was crying again. He covered his eyes with one hand and tilted his head away from her. She simply waited him out, swinging her feet gently. “I don't know what to do,” he cried.

“What do you want to do?”

“Keep it,” he said before thinking about it. He dug out his tissues so he could wipe his eyes and blow his nose.

“Then keep it,” she said with a single shoulder shrug.

Dean opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. He gave an impression of a fish for a moment before managing, “but...” and nothing else.

“Why must there be a 'but'?” She asked just before drinking her coffee.

_But what if the pup isn't healthy? But what if I'm not a good dad? But I'm too old. But a baby will change everything. But I don't want to be a baby factory. But what if I lose the pup? But what if I think I want it but I really don't? But what if I don't live long enough to see my pup become an adult?_ “Do you have children?” he asked somewhat nastily.

Her eyes cut to him sharply, making him jerk in his seat. “Watch your tone. You are a guest.” She visibly softened when he nodded. “Yes. I have had children.”

“What is the hardest part?” Dean wanted to know. 

She considered it for a while. “Judgment from others.”

He was not expecting that. “I mean-”

“My answer stands.”

Dean gave a single nod. “Will you elaborate?” he tried.

Again, she considered. “The world I raised my children in seemed to be set up for mothers to fail. Always having 'you're a good mom if' held over your head. Heaven forbid you be in a homosexual relationship, or a different belief system for God, or not breastfeed, or breastfeed in public. And oh my word the number of people that offer unwanted, unsolicited advice about everything from diapers to college. Please understand, men were not subject to the same scrutiny. If the father changed even a single diaper he was lauded as a great father. A mother waits a few minutes to change the baby so she can stir supper or use the washroom and she's a neglectful mother.”

Dean took that in. He'd never even considered how it would be different if he was born female, how the world saw mothers different than fathers. He didn't even know if things were still this way, just replace 'Mother' with 'Omega', or if things are different now with the virus and men getting pregnant. “Judgment from others,” he whispered.

“Judgment from others,” she confirmed lowly. “What is your worst fear regarding your pregnancy?”

That made him shift in his seat uncomfortably. He hadn't thought that far. “Dunno,” he mumbled.

“I don't believe you.” There was no heat or accusation in her voice, just a simple statement of fact.

Anger flared in Dean. _How dare she presume to know what I feel, or how I think, or what I'm afraid of or-_ “Judgment from others,” he sputtered.

“Care to elaborate?” she asked kindly.

“I don't like that people will see me differently. People will think less of me. I used to be....not important exactly....but....relevant. Somehow....I think.....people will see me as.....less.” Dean struggled with the core of what he wanted to say. By now he knew she would not rush him, so he took his time. “I don't want people tiptoeing around me because I aborted before. I don't want them thinking I'm unstable,” he admitted very quietly.

“Are you unstable?” 

Dean took a long time with that one. Long enough to notice his coffee was cold. “Yes. A little. More than I ever was before I presented.”

“Ok.”

_“Okay?!?”_ he sounded incredulous to his own ears.

She gave a single nod. “Ok.”

Dean flung his arm up and slapped it back down. “Aren't you going to give me some advice or something?”

“No.”

“No!??”

“No.” She slouched down in the seat so her toes could find her boots. She dropped her weight slightly to get them on without using her hands. “You already know what you want to do. You know how you feel and what you need. You know what the next step must be.” Very slowly she stood up, like she was testing her back and legs to ensure they could support her.

He watched her without offering help, her movements seeming so familiar to her that help didn't seem wanted. “I have to talk to Sam and Cas,” he confirmed.

Her eyebrow twitched up slightly as if to register the names, nothing more. She held her hand out for the mug, which he relinquished. “You have a big day ahead, and I have a small bladder. Drive safe now.” She turned and walked away without another word, clearly dismissing him.

Dean sat only for a moment, now feeling like he was intruding. When he got up he turned around and saw a house at the top of a small hill, maybe three hundred feet away. It wasn't exactly well tended, but nor was it terribly run down. He walked away slowly, turning everything over in his mind, knowing that he was going to have to talk to his mates sooner rather than later. They'd scent the pregnancy on him anyway. He had a fleeting thought that they must still be sleeping since they hadn't texted him at all. Pulling his phone out he saw it was dead. When he got to the car he plugged it in to the adapter just after starting the car. He waited until his phone charged enough to check and yes, there were a ton of messages from them. A peek at the clock told him he'd been out for longer than he'd realized, so he shot off a quick text saying he was driving but on his way home.

Baby rumbled nicely as Dean turned her around and set out back to the bunker with thoughts of cribs and baby clothes on his mind. It was shaping up to be a beautiful day, the morning sun already warming the world around him. It was irritatingly low on the horizon still, creating glare on his windshield. He didn't even see the car shoot out from a hidden intersection. He didn't feel the impact, only noticed that his windshield was shattered, and lamented to himself how expensive it was going to be to replace as his world went black.


	11. Emergency

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Cas find out Dean has been in a car accident

Cas woke slowly. Since becoming human he did not do mornings very well and was thankful the brothers seemed to respect that. The new bed was deliciously comfortable so it was easy to snuggle down into the divot he'd created. That was, until his mind sent out feelers to his pack. He found Sam quickly – still asleep but not deeply – but no Dean. Refusing to panic, he set out a wider net. Still no Dean. That was enough to force him to be fully awake long before he would have liked. He sat up in bed, held his breath, and used every ounce of his connection to search. Nothing. “Sam. Wake up,” Cas said urgently, shoving at him.

Sam was awake instantly. Hunting will do that to a man. Being shaken just added to the urgency. It took a moment for his sleepy brain to catch up as they'd stopped hunting some time ago and he was expecting to sleep in today. “Cas, what.” He ran his hands through his hair and froze when he saw the look on Cas' face.

“Dean.” Cas concentrated again, still nothing.

Sam was confused. He finally registered that the bed was missing one person, so he sat up and cast a line to find Dean but couldn't even get a feel for him. “Where's Dean?”

“Good question.” Cas got out of bed and started towards the washroom, thinking maybe Dean was just blocking them. He felt a worm of panic that he was trying to deny; he also couldn't scent Dean anywhere.

Sam watched Cas jog towards the washroom for a moment before getting out of bed himself. Since Cas went that way, Sam went to the kitchen where he found the note. He immediately sent a calming message to Cas – he was still not as practised at it – and re-read the note.

“Sam,” Cas rushed into the kitchen. He got the message about calm and safety, but there was still no Dean. He read the note that Sam was holding: **Woke up, went for a drive, back soon, Love D.**

~

Sam and Cas did little other than pace, text Dean, and worry. They took turns in the shower so that one would be available if Dean called or texted back. But there was only silence. They ate only because their bodies demanded it, but tasted nothing. After what felt like a small eternity, they each received the same text: **Driving omw.** Both exhaled for what felt like the first time since they woke up.

~

“It's been too long,” Cas decided, “the text came in hours ago. Where is he?”

“I don't know. He does drive when he needs to think. He's been away a long time, though,” Sam conceded. 

“Why would he need to think? Did he give you any indication? Is something wrong,” Cas worried.

Sam just shrugged. He had literally no clue. Luckily, Cas' phone rang so he didn't have to try to answer. “Is it Dean?” 

Cas stared at the call display. He suddenly couldn't read or talk.

Sam's eyebrows bunched up while Cas stared at his phone. Sam glanced down and saw it was a hospital. Since Cas didn't seem to want to answer, Sam swiped for him and hit the speaker button. “Hello,” he croaked.

“Is this the contact number for a Dean Winchester?” came a voice surrounded by general noise.

“Yes. This is Sam and Cas Winchester. You are on speaker,” Sam managed. He noted Cas' fingers were white where they gripped the phone.

“This is the emergency department at Lebanon Hospital. There has been a car accident involving Dean Winchester, who is currently being treated.”

“Is he ok?” Cas almost yelled.

“Please come to the emergency department as soon as you are able,” the voice said.

“But is he ok?” Cas demanded.

“Do you need the address?” the ridiculously calm person asked.

“No, we have it. We'll be right there,” Sam interjected and hung up the phone. “Get your shoes on,” Sam ordered, already checking to make sure his wallet was in his pocket along with his phone.

The two tripped over each other to get to the garage, Sam mentally checking which of the vehicles had gas and were insured to drive. The second he saw that awful pickup truck Cas had acquired, he decided that one was it. Thankfully, the keys were in the visor. “Get in,” he barked to Cas who was already opening the passenger door. They didn't speak for the duration of the ride.

After the nightmare of traffic and parking, Sam and Cas strode into the emergency department. Cas scoped the area out, honed in on the visitor booth, and made his way there. “Dean Winchester,” he demanded.

The security officer immediately started typing to find Dean's location. She found it, handed over two brilliant orange visitor stickers and before she could speak, Dr. Jones was beside them.

“Put the stickers on and follow me,” Dr. Jones instructed. She didn't wait, she simply started walking towards the trauma doors.

“How is he,” Cas demanded. His hands shook so hard his sticker was pretty mangled by the time it was on his jacket. Sam's wasn't much better.

She didn't answer right away. Instead she took them behind the doors and away from the crowd. After a short distance she stopped and turned around. “Dean has been in a car accident. It appears the other driver was at fault, running a stop sign at high speed. Dean arrived by ambulance and has not regained consciousness. He has multiple injuries but nothing serious aside from the head injury.”

Sam sagged in relief along with Cas. “How bad is the head injury?” Sam shook out.

Dr. Jones hesitated. “It's hard to tell at the moment. We really need him to wake up and it would be better if he did it on his own.” She assessed the two of them. “Things have changed with the virus. I see he now has two claiming marks which means he's connected to you two. When you go see him, be careful to send only calm messages. Love, affection, that kind of thing. If possible, keep the worry out.”

“No problem. Where is he?” Cas demanded.

“There's something else,” Dr. Jones hesitated again. “It appears as though he's in the middle of a miscarriage. There has been a great deal of blood loss and it is doubtful the pup would have survived. We will know for sure in a few hours. I am sorry.”

They were dumbstruck and it showed. 

Dr. Jones caught on. “You weren't aware of his pregnancy?”

Sam spoke first. “He woke before us and went for a drive. I don't remember scenting a pup when we went to bed.”

“He's on birth control,” Cas added barely audibly.

“Well, if he skipped a dose or two at the right time then it can happen. It's not completely effective with men. Not yet. Also, his body may have changed with his second claiming, making the birth control less effective. Omega bodies really want to have pups.”

“But...” Cas sputtered, “Dean wouldn't have forgotten. Not after the last pregnancy.”

Dr. Jones took a deep breath. “Did you notice any change in his scent recently? Has he been exhibiting any nesting behaviour?”

Both men stared hard at each other. “Shit,” Sam spit. “Yes,” he turned back to the doctor, “he scented a bit sweeter and he actually built a nest of pillows to nap in.”

“Ok. We've been seeing this lately. It's very possible that Dean forgot to take his birth control.” She held up a hand to silence them both. “Not consciously. His body wants a pup and it will do whatever it needs to in order to get pregnant. This includes deliberately forgetting the birth control and engaging in frequent sexual relations.”

“But,” Sam started, trying to get his thoughts in order, “he got pregnant instantly last time. This time I'm sure he wasn't pregnant when we fell asleep.”

“Last time was his first heat, correct?” Dr. Jones confirmed. “Science is a bit slow to catch up here, but so far they've found that new Omegas produce a startling number of eggs during the first heat. It's suspected that's one of the reasons it's so painful for them. If you imagine, it used to be that a woman would enter puberty and her body would begin releasing about an egg per month. But with Omegas, their presentation creates the eggs, almost as if the body thinks that is the only chance to get pregnant. This time, well, it's possible the egg was released several hours after intercourse due to the birth control.”

“I wish I'd known,” Cas sobbed quietly.

“Nothing can be done about it right now. Dean needs to wake up so we can assess the head injury better. He's stable right now. Please, take the time to get any negative emotions out before seeing him. When you see him, fill him with comfort,” Dr. Jones advised. She gave them the room number and left them to it.

Sam pulled Cas into a hug. The instant Sam's arms were around him he started outright bawling. He had a pup. Again. And lost it. Again. And Dean may not know his pup was gone.

Sam picked up on Cas' jumbled thought process. “Cas, we can work out how to help Dean get through this after he wakes up, but we need to get him to wake up.” For the life of him, Sam could not stop the tears from flowing down his cheeks. “He's stable, that's really good news. He's alive and he's got us. We'll figure everything else out one step at a time.”

After they both had a good, long cry, Sam pulled away and helped Cas clean his face with the tissues that were in every pocket of every jacket he had. When Cas was as clean as he could be, Sam reminded him that Dean was alive and he needed his pack.

They both found the room, Dr. Jones had pretty much led them right to it, and stepped in. Dean was laying on the bed, looking horribly small, and hooked up to various lines. He was breathing on his own so there was no respirator – thank Chuck for small things – but he was battered and bruised.

Cas let out a cry before he could stop himself. Dean looked helpless and broken. On autopilot he moved to the bed and took Dean's hand in both of his. He had no idea what to say, so he tried the channels, finding only darkness. “Dean,” he whispered as he felt something bump against the back of his legs. He turned to see Sam had pushed a chair up to him, so he sat down heavily.

Sam found a second chair and put it on the other side of the bed, holding Dean's hand in the same way as Cas. He also checked the channels, finding Cas' panic and Dean's darkness. While he was staring at his brother's face, he sensed something in the channel. A light of some kind. He glanced at Cas to see his head bowed as he clutched Dean's hand. Sam followed suit, bowing his head, closing his eyes, and flooding the channel with as much comfort as he could find while Cas kept a light on for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know....another pup lost :( I am forming a whole fourth part in my head, a part where they expand their family. Until then, they are still pupless.


	12. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wakes up, and realizing his pup is gone :(

Dean wandered in the depths of his mind. He was lost, scared, and alone. He couldn't see, couldn't find his way home. There was no Hell, no purgatory, no Heaven. Just unending darkness. He kept wandering, hoping to find his way.

*

Cas had no idea how long he was there. He was only vaguely aware of the nurses coming and going. A rustling caught his attention, but it was just Sam, fixing Dean's sheet slightly. The nurse had come and changed the pad under Dean's butt and checked his vitals. Cas tried not to see the alarming amount of blood on the pad but it was now burned into his memory forever. Another lost pup.

Sam was exhausted. Cas' light remained steady in the dark channel, but Sam was starting to seriously wonder if he could keep his comfort up. Part of him wanted to lie down next to Dean, shove him over and curl up to him. There were too many wires though, and he didn't want to accidentally knock the wrong one loose. He closed his eyes and switched tasks. Instead of comfort, he added a light next to Cas'.

*

Dean sensed something different in his darkness. He had been comfortable, soft waves of Sammy had been washing over him and now were gone. When he looked around, he saw a glimmer of something. Something that reminded him of sunshine. Something that reminded him of good things in the world. Rather than wait for it to come to him, he went to it.

*

Sam felt the barest clutch of Dean's hand. “Cas,” he breathed, not ready to accept that he actually felt Dean move. 

Cas' head snapped up, eyes fixing on Sam for a second before moving to his mate. 

“Dean,” Sam whispered urgently. “Dean, can you hear me? It's Sam. And Cas. Dean?” Sam put a hand on Dean's purple cheek.

“Dean,” Cas pleaded softly.

Dean moved his head into the nice, warm hand. He heard his name in that gravelly voice he loved long before he admitted it to himself. _Cas,_ he thought, _Cas is here. Sammy is here._ He struggled for a bit, not understanding why waking was so difficult. When he finally broke free he opened his eyes, squinting in the low light. “Cas?” he rasped. “Sam?”

“Dean! Oh thank Chuck,” Sam breathed, feeling like he was going to collapse with relief.

Cas couldn't speak. The tears had come back and he couldn't stop them. He leaned forward to kiss Dean's forehead gently instead of trying to talk.

_Why is Cas crying? This doesn't feel like home._ Dean tried to piece together the bit of information he could see. He was in a hospital bed. Cas and Sam were here. He hurt everywhere. There was something important. He had news! Good news! “Cas,” he croaked, “Cas I....” Dean could feel the confusion mounting. He had news. He remembered. He was driving. He was scared. Then he wasn't. He decided it was good. What was good? He couldn't remember. Driving. Driving Baby. He remembered driving Baby in the sun. A woman. He talked to a woman. About pups. He was pregnant! That was his news! “Cas,” he tried again, more urgently.

“Dean, it's ok,” Sam smoothed the hair over Dean's head, mindful of the lump. “It's ok Dean.”

Sam was crying. Why was Sam crying? Dean looked to Cas, who was still crying. He could cheer them up. He had good news! “Sam. Sammy. Cas. I'm pre.....I'm...” something was wrong. Where was the spark? Why was his ass in a puddle? He hurt so much. His belly hurt. He stared at his belly. There was no spark. “....no.....no I'm.....no, Cas? Cas! Sam!” He tried to sit up but couldn't, and instead felt a gush of wetness come out of his backside. 

“Dean, stay calm for me, ok?” Sam sniffled. “You were in a car accident. Do you remember it?”

Accident? No. No he was driving. The room door opened, taking Dean's attention away, and letting the memory of the ruined windshield pop up. Before he could speak, the nurse was talking.

“Hello Mr. Winchester. Welcome back. I need to check on you,” he said quietly. Dean watched the nurse firmly move Sam aside so he could check the monitor and make notes. He checked the IV lines and made more notes. “I'm going to get the doctor now, ok Mr. Winchester? Rest up, don't move around too much.” The nurse left without giving any information away.

“Accident?” Dean whispered, still searching for the spark. “Cas? Sam? I.....” he put his hand on his lower belly as if he could feel the spark through the cloth, skin, and muscle. “Where's my pup?” he asked, barely audible. He absolutely did not want to believe what his body was telling him, that his pup was no more.

Sam did not think Cas could cry harder, but he did.

“Dean,” Cas wrenched out. He wanted to hold Dean so badly but he didn't want to make his injuries worse. Compromise won out, he leaned in and gathered his mate up as best he could. “You're ok,” he practically wailed into Dean's ear.

“Ok yeah Cas I'm fine. But...” Dean tried to hug back but ended up weakly petting Cas' shoulder while he sought out Sam's eyes. What he saw in them broke his heart into a million pieces. Neither mate needed to speak. Dean could see through the channels. He miscarried. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Numbness flooded him while he retreated back inside himself. He didn't notice Dr. Jones entering.

“Castiel, please,” Dr. Jones ordered gently, helping him to sit back down. “Dean. Look at me.” Dean did. She checked his eyes and vitals. “Do you know where you are?”

Dean nodded.

“Do you know what happened?”

He nodded again, barely.

“Dean. You have a head injury and have been unconscious. I need your answers out loud if you are able. Tell me where you are please,” she insisted firmly.

“Hospital,” he stated flatly.

“Tell me what happened.” 

“Car accident.” Dean gulped as tears flowed past the corners of his eyes and into his ears. “Miscarriage.”

“Yes. I'm going to keep you here at least until late tomorrow. There are some tests I need to run. If they come out all right, you may go home.” She squeezed Dean's arm slightly and turned her attention to the two weeping men by the bed. “One of you will need to remain home with him for a day or two for observation. Can I count on that?”

Both men nodded as they cleaned their faces. Sam glanced at Dean. He was glassy eyed and mute. 

“Normally we don't allow families to spend the night,” Dr. Jones started, looking at her watch, “but-”

“We aren't leaving,” Cas declared, preparing to call on every ounce of Alpha and residual grace to get his way if necessary.

Dr. Jones nodded wearily. “That's what I assumed. Thank you in advance for your considerate behaviour with the staff as they check on Dean. I'll do my best not to have the other bed assigned so the room can remain private for the night. No guarantees.” She checked to make sure both men understood before turning back to her patient. “Dean. How is your pain?”

Dean just closed his eyes and rolled his head away from her. He welcomed the pain. It helped him not think about how he obviously didn't deserve to have children. How he failed his pack. How he was careless. How he was unfit.

“Let the nurse know if you need more pain management,” Dr. Jones told Dean, suspecting he could hear her and was just shutting her out. She resolved to have the nurses check his vitals every hour, making a note on the chart to track his mental state as well when possible. “I'll be back in a few hours,” she informed them before leaving.

*

Dean stared at the ceiling, crying silently, while his mates slept in the chairs. He bashed himself for his foolishness in driving. He should have stayed home. He should have just told Cas and Sam that he needed some time alone to think. His stupidity cost them a pup.

The door swished open, bringing Dr. Jones inside. “How are you feeling?” she murmured as she checked his chart.

Dean just grunted.

“It might help if you talk about it,” she suggested, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake the two men.

Dean had a few choice words, none of which seemed appropriate right now. “Was stupid,” was all he could manage.

“What was stupid?”

“Me,” he cried harder. “I just wanted to kn-know how I f-felt,” he sobbed.

“No. Driving is perfectly safe when you are pregnant,” she assured him. “Wanting time to process your emotions is normal. You are not at fault.”

Dean didn't believe her. Not even a little. If he'd stayed home, he'd still be pregnant.

“Not necessarily,” she retorted gently.

He hadn't been aware he spoke out loud. “What do you mean?”

“Many Omegas spontaneously miscarry. It's not as uncommon as you may believe,” she explained as she began a basic exam. “The virus is still new, men's bodies don't always adjust to pregnancy easily.”

“Some have lots of pups,” he sulked. 

“Yes. Some do. And many don't. The problem may not be with you.” The look on Dean's face made her chuckle a bit. “I mean, it could be a problem with one of your mate's sperm. We can have that tested easily. If their tests come back without problems and you are still unable to carry a pup, we can test you as well. I don't recommend it at the moment because of the nature of the loss of your pups. But if you try and are unable to get pregnant again, or unable to carry to term, we can run some tests. Don't make any decisions about any of that right now,” she advised firmly but gently.

Dean nodded slowly. He still couldn't shake the idea that it was his fault, regardless of everything she said. He'd acted unforgivably. Twice. There was nothing more to say on the subject. He closed his eyes, barely noticing when she left the room.

*

The night was the longest night in the history of nights, according to Sam. When he was awake, he watched Dean drift in and out of sleep, disturbed gently by the nurses as they checked on him. Cas had managed to stop crying at some point, Sam too exhausted to tell exactly when. The gentle sound of his phone alarm startled him out of a doze. “Goddammit all to hell,” he muttered, realizing he was supposed to teach today. He excused himself from the room and called the dean, informing him of the accident and his inability to come in for a few days. He was mildly surprised when the dean told him to take a full week and reassess after that, saying his courses would be taught by the TA in the interim. While he was outside the room, he called Charlie with the news, letting her know not to expect much help from Cas over the next few days. She was remarkably understanding, as always. Next he called the police to ask which impound lot was currently housing the Impala. He got the location and gulped a bit when he found out there was a per day charge in addition to the towing and docking fees. He re-entered the room to see Cas staring into space and Dean resting with his eyes closed.

“Cas,” he started when he came back into the room, “can I talk to you? Outside?”

“You can talk here,” Dean deadpanned without opening his eyes.

“I think you need your rest,” Cas rumbled lowly.

“Fine. Leave me.” If he could have rolled over, he would. As it was, he hurt too much to actually move.

Sam watched Cas' face crumple up as he leaned in to kiss Dean's forehead. When he sat back down he said, “what do you need Sam?”

“I called Charlie for you and told her not to expect your help for a while. We also have to get the Impala back to the bunker,” Sam updated quietly.

“Baby?” Dean cracked his eyes open.

“Yeah Dean, it was towed and is in an impound lot.” Sam was thrilled Dean was showing even the faintest bit of interest, even if the subject matter seemed gruesome.

Cas was torn. He didn't want to leave Dean's side, but he also needed some time to pull himself together. Sam stepped in before he could make up his mind about what to do.

“Cas, I'll stay with Dean. I'll text you with the location of the lot, go there and meet a tow truck to get it to the bunker,” he offered.

“Thank you Sam.” Cas watched Dean and probed his channel for any whisper of Dean needing him to stay.

“Get out of my head, Cas,” Dean warned.

“No.”

That made Dean fully open his eyes and focus on Cas. “What?”

“I said no, Dean. I will continue to check on you frequently. Yes I can break through your barrier. No I don't see it as an invasion of privacy, not after what you have been through. I will not have you blame yourself for what happened. I will not allow you to wallow in self pity. I love you Dean. Between Sam and I, we will see you through this. That includes me being 'in your head' as you put it.”

Dean was flabbergasted. The part of him that thought Cas was going to blame him for the loss of another pup was much larger than he'd thought. “You don't....”

“No Dean. I don't blame you. It was an accident. Nothing more.” Cas pulled Dean into another awkward hug, this time Dean managed to sort of hug back. “What's most important is that you are all right.”

“Cas....” Dean watched him as he pulled away from the hug but not go too far. “....what about the pup....I shouldn't have been able to have the second one....I don't....” Dean whispered, tears making it hard to continue. “....was gonna keep it.....” he added almost inaudibly.

Cas' heart squeezed _HARD_ at the knowledge that Dean was planning on having the pup this time. “One thing at a time,” he breathed, partly for himself, partly for Dean. “You need to get better. Just rest for me,” Cas affirmed. 

Dean just nodded, he didn't know what to say anyway, except 'yes' to some pain medication the next time he was offered it. 

“On it,” Sam informed him after reading the expression of agony on Dean's face when he shifted in the bed slightly. A quick check of the channel confirmed his thought that Dean wanted something to make him more comfortable. He left the room to flag down a nurse, who checked Dean's chart to see what Dr. Jones prescribed, then administered it with a notation on the chart.

Within moments Dean in a floaty, fuzzy land where he could remember happiness, even if he didn't feel it.

*

Cas took the keys from Sam and went to the pickup truck. Rather than drive immediately, he let himself completely fall apart in the driver's seat. As he wailed and sobbed he yelled at himself in his own head, chiding himself for not being supportive enough for Dean to come to him instead of run away when he was frightened. When he felt calm enough to see straight, he vowed he would be a better leader for his pack, he would do whatever he could to support them and show them he was worthy of the Winchester name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying :(
> 
> ....wait....I wrote this....dammit....


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's pack prepares to get him home now that he's released from the hospital.

Some time after Cas left to tow the Impala back to the bunker, Dean decided getting out of bed was a good idea.

“Dean. Lie the fuck down,” Sam ordered flatly. He was exhausted and at the absolute end of his rope with hospitals, procedures, nurses, doctors, the whole damn lot of it. He wanted to take Dean home. Now.

“Fuck that,” he retorted and continued to pull himself to sitting.

Sam heaved a sigh and went to the side of the bed where Dean's legs were dangling. “Then let me help, jerk.”

“Don't need any help, bitch.” He was immediately proven wrong when he tried to stand. 

Sam caught him and pulled him to standing, not letting go until Dean was reasonably steady. “Where are you going,” he asked without any inflection.

“Bathroom. Gonna piss in a toilet like a human being instead of that jar thing.” _If I can make my legs work,_ he thought.

“Mmmm. I see. Fine. Start walking.” Sam stood back and held his arms out towards the bathroom.

“Aren't you a ray of fucking sunshine,” Dean spat out. The pain medication he'd been given was wearing off at an alarming rate, making him grumpy. He knew better than to ask for more, the nurse would administer it when it was time and not a damn moment before.

“About as sunny as you.” Sam felt his face fighting the need to scream and cry. “Shut up and let me help,” he said, more to give himself something to do. Dr. Jones entered before Dean could argue.

“Standing, good,” Dr. Jones said as she approached. “Now sit so I can check you again.” He did, slowly. She did her thing, ignoring the tension in the room. “I'm releasing you. None of your injuries are life threatening, but I will need your mates to watch you.” She wrote notes on a blank page and handed it to Sam. “If any of these are present, bring him back. Otherwise, here's a prescription for some pain relief. If you want to wait around for about an hour, you're due for your next shot.”

“I'll wait,” Dean agreed. The injection was damn near instant and was fabulous even though it wore off too fast for his liking. He had no idea how long the pills would last or how powerful they'd be. So of course he wanted one more dose of the furry world the injection offered.

“Ok. Dean. One more thing. It's not advisable that you get pregnant again right away. I would recommend you have one of your mates administer your birth control for a while.”

“Why? I can take them,” he grumped.

Dr. Jones watched him for a moment. “I don't think you were taking them, whether you were aware of it or not. Check when you get home, but I'll bet you missed some.”

Dean fought with that. He was sure he took them. Almost sure. Quite sure. He was pretty sure he took them with his suppressants. “Fine,” he agreed when he looked at Sam's bitchface. “Is there a shower in the bathroom?”

“Yes. You are unsteady on your feet still, have Sam help,” she ordered. “Your clothes are in a bag in there,” she pointed to a little closet, “but they are soiled from the accident.” She confirmed they didn't need anything else, and left them alone.

“I'm havin' a shower,” Dean announced unnecessarily.

“Just hold on,” Sam barked as he texted Cas, telling him to bring some clothes to the hospital after the car made it back to the bunker. “Let's go,” he said wearily when he was done.

Dean slowly got himself to the bathroom, grudgingly leaning on Sam for support. He was still attached to one IV line, so the pole went with him. He started the shower and began tugging at his gown.

“Let me,” Sam batted Dean's hands away and undid the ties. “Am I getting in there with you?”

“No,” Dean grunted. “I'll wash myself.”

“Fine,” Sam bit. He watched Dean step into the shower and draw the curtain, his IV line holding it open slightly as the pole stayed out with Sam. It was when he had to blow his nose that Sam noticed he was crying.

Showering was difficult and painful. Dean knew he should have had Sam help but his brother was grumpy as fuck and he wanted some space away from that. What felt like an eternity later, he was clean, having also used the shower drain as a urinal. He threw the curtain back and caught Sam wiping his eyes. “Wanna tell me what that's about?” he asked much less snarkily as he began to move the towel over himself.

“No,” Sam sniffed. “Let me help.” He tore the towel away from Dean's weak grip and ran it tenderly over Dean's body. He noticed Dean was still trickling blood between his legs so he grabbed a clean washcloth, folded it into a long line, and carefully tucked it between Dean's cheeks, much to his brother's embarrassment. “Come on, back to bed until clothes arrive,” he decided when Dean was pretty much dried off and dressed in the gown again.

A thousand tiny steps later and Dean was back sitting on the bed, Sam having replaced the bed pad while Dean took the last few steps. He managed to sit on it while still keeping the makeshift pad between his cheeks. It felt yucky, but cleaner than sitting and dripping. Dean kept poking at Sam's mind to see what was upsetting him so much but couldn't make anything out. “Are you mad at me?” he whispered, tears rising to the surface of his eyes.

Sam's face twisted hard. It took a few tries before he could talk. “No. Not even a little,” he choked as he started sobbing again. “I'm fucking jealous,” he cried without knowing he was going to talk. He dropped into a chair and passed his hand over his face.

Dean could not comprehend that last statement. “What? Why?”

“Because you can have children! Because you can get pregnant!” He yelled. “Because you can feel a baby inside you! Just...FUCK!” He covered his face and sobbed hard.

Dean slid himself off the bed carefully, waving away a nurse who rushed to see what the shouting was about, and crept to his brother. When he finally made it, he slipped an arm around his shoulders. Sam immediately turned and hugged Dean hard, crying into his torso, clinging to the back of his gown.

Cas found them like that, clinging to each other, when he entered the room at the same time as a nurse with a needle. Sam disentangled himself and went to wash his face without a word. Dean sat in the chair, knowing the shot was going to make his legs essentially useless, and watched the nurse inject him through the IV port in his hand. When she was done, she stopped the IV, removed the line, and told him he was good to go. 

“Do you want to share why Sam was crying?” Cas quietly rumbled as he bent down to put socks on Dean.

“Ssammmy'ss upsssset,” Dean slurred.

“Yes Dean. That's obvious.” Cas dug out some underwear. One glance at Dean's vacant eyes and he decided he could ask questions later. 

Sam slipped back into the room. “He needs a pad,” Sam advised, finding one for Dean and putting it in his underwear without looking at Cas. When Cas had Dean stand, Sam slid the underwear and loose pants up, removing the soiled washcloth and tossing it in the bio-hazard bin in the room.

Cas watched Sam carefully. None of them had a good sleep. None of them were firing on all cylinders. None of them were particularly pleasant at the moment. “Let's get home.” He said softly as he thumbed away a stray tear on Sam's face.

They finished dressing Dean, found a wheelchair, and got to the truck. Cas absolutely would not allow Sam to drive. He stopped at the pharmacy to drop off the prescription, intending to pick it up later. The pharmacist stopped him and told him if he waited ten minutes he could have it then. Cas texted Sam to let him know and waited, knowing it would be easier than going out again. He thanked the pharmacist profusely and got his pack home.

They couldn't avoid the sight of Baby in the garage. Dean was still fuzzy so he barely registered it. “Izzat B'by?” Dean asked anyone who would answer.

“Yes,” Cas answered curtly. He got out of the truck quickly, coming around to help Dean out.

Sam stumbled out of the truck before undoing Dean's seat belt. “Come on Dean, can you walk?” 

“'m fine. C'n do 't,” Dean decided while not moving at all.

“You are not fine and you cannot do it,” Cas informed him firmly. He reached in and helped Dean to the edge of the seat. “I'm going to carry you. Sam, please get the doors.”

Sam did exactly that, making sure Cas had a clear path from the truck door all the way to the bedroom. Cas had thought ahead and brought Dean soft clothes at the hospital, so he was already prepared for bed. Sam pulled the blankets back, Cas settled Dean in the centre. 

“Be right back,” Sam whispered and left.

Cas made sure Dean looked comfortable before taking his own shoes and coat off. He changed as well, intending to cuddle up with Dean, when he realized Sam was taking a very long time. He found Sam in the bathroom, sitting on the floor with his back to the wall, crying into a towel.

“Sam. What's upsetting you,” Cas murmured as he sat down in front of him.

It took Sam a while to talk. He considered lying or brushing it off. Instead he haltingly told Cas how he would trade with Dean in a heartbeat if it meant he could carry a pup. “He's l-lost two Cas. T-two! And I c-can't ev-en carry o-one,” he sobbed softly.

Cas had no idea what to say, so he pulled Sam into a hug on the floor and stayed with him until he was ready to get up and come to bed.


	14. Routines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the pack is home, they need to settle into a routine to help them heal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: mild drug use

Dean slept fantastically well on their new bed, due in no small part to pain management pills. When he woke, he had a glorious moment of forgetfulness before reality invaded his world. Emotional numbness rushed in as the physical pain resurfaced at the same time as his body leaked into the pad in his underwear. There was a moment of horror when he thought he'd overfilled the pad and stained the sheets. Intellectually he knew his pack wouldn't be angry or disgusted with bloody sheets, but he knew he would be. He slipped a hand under the covers and breathed a sigh of relief to find the sheets dry under him.

On either side of him were the warm, sleeping bodies of his pack, still lost in their own bits of dreams, giving Dean a moment to himself to wallow. He tried not to think about anything but it didn't work. The weight of his failure crushed his chest and it took a moment for him to realize he was holding his breath as if exhaling would make the weight too heavy. Just as he thought he was about to burst into yet another fit of tears, his pack began to wake.

Cas tried to burrow down in the bed to sleep more, as usual. Sam stretched his glorious frame, as usual.

“Coffee?” Dean offered his pack, wanting to do anything other than think. “After pain meds? Where are they?” He sat up, grimacing and groaning like an old man as all the aches and pains returned, flinching when he sat on the pad in his underwear.

Sam's long arm stretched out to turn on the bedside lamp. “Here,” Sam murmured softly, reaching for the shelf in the headboard. “Take your suppressants and birth control too, Dean.” 

That got Cas' attention. Squinting in the light, he reached and took the packets from Sam. After a very brief check he confirmed Dr. Jones was correct, he'd missed a few pills. “Dean,” he said in his gravelly voice, showing his mate.

Dean looked at what Cas was holding up and saw he'd taken his suppressants every day but not the birth control. Not knowing what to say, he stared at his lap. “I thought I took them every day. I was sure I took them at the same time as the suppressants,” he choked out.

Sam sat up and hugged gently him from behind. “Cas and I will make sure you take them every day from now on.”

“I talked to the pharmacist when I picked up your pills – only one Dean,” he interrupted when he saw Dean try to take two pain relievers, “the birth control will be effective within the month due to its strength. Especially if you take your missing pills now. We can use condoms until they are effective. We will both wait for you to initiate, Dean, please don't feel any pressure to perform,” he added.

“Thanks,” Dean whispered, not completely understanding why it felt better to have permission not to have sex.

Cas handed Dean his pills and watched him swallow them. “Are you up to cooking? If not, Sam and I can fend for ourselves and make something for you.”

“I'll cook. I want to,” Dean admitted. He wanted to be busy. Very busy. So busy he didn't have to actually think about anything. The scent of the hospital wafted up to his nose, making him want to burn everything in the room. “Shower first?” he asked, hoping to scrub the scent off his skin as well as get rid of the icky feeling of the damp pad. “How long am I gonna bleed for?” he almost wailed. Last time it was for six days. He remembered it vividly. This time he had no idea how long he was unconscious.

“A few days, maybe a week,” Sam told him. “We bought you pads and put them in the bathroom. Make sure to change it every couple of hours even if you don't need to use the washroom,” Sam reminded him in case he'd forgotten the routine after the last time.

“Why? It's not like I changed it all night,” he grumped, wishing the pill would work faster.

“We changed you,” Cas stated simply.

Dean did not think it was possible to feel worse, and yet here he was, wishing he could simply vanish like Cas used to. “Y-you...I...” he gulped hard, his whole body burning with shame.

“Dean. It's fine. You were really out of it and I knew you wouldn't want to be messy,” Sam said, rubbing his back.

“Besides, your pants were wet from when your bladder let go, so you needed clean clothes anyway,” Cas said as he sat up fully and stretched his back.

Dean checked the door to see if a reaper or Death had wandered in to save him from all this. No such luck. “Wh-what....” he tried, tears spilling over his hot cheeks as his hands strangled the bedspread.

“It was my fault,” Sam rushed, chiding Cas through the channel. He was fine with keeping that tidbit of information from Dean for the rest of his days on Earth. “I let you have one of the pills before the injection wore off. You couldn't help it.”

Dean noticed his fingers were white where they were clutching the bedspread. “I want a shower.” Maybe, just maybe, he could scrub the awful feelings away.

Neither mate argued, Sam informing them he was skipping his run anyway. They went to the washroom to tend to their usual needs before a shower, Dean cringing at how loud it was to rip the pad off his underwear. Then, as if a switch had been flicked in his soul, he suddenly forgot he was in pain.

His pleasant haze grew until he felt floaty again, that is, until Cas bumped one of his sore spots. “Should have a better shower,” he mused with unfocused eyes. “A big one. With lots of heads, you know? Do some home renovations. Make a shower big enough so we don't have to take turns. Water pressure is so good here. It would still be good. Don't know much about plumbing. Could learn. Need to fix Baby too. Order some parts. Should order shower parts too. Lots of heads. Maybe a bench? I could show you. It would be cool. Baby will need a new windshield. Need to make a sandblasting area. Maybe. Wonder if I can get the parts already painted? Should check that,” Dean rambled.

Sam raised his eyebrows at Cas as he washed Dean. Cas just shook his head with a small smile. It would be cute if not for the horrifying circumstances. “Pills are working, Dean?” Sam teased.

“Oh yeah. They're good. Should have another though. Just in case. Right? Don't want them to wear off. No pain. 'cept for there Sammy stop it. Better. Where are the pills? I could have another. Maybe lie down. Take a nap.”

“You are not getting your hands on them, Dean,” Cas said firmly. “And you will not be imbibing any alcohol as long as you're taking them.”

They finished up, Cas and Sam helping Dean significantly since he didn't seem to care if he was rinsed, dried, or dressed. Cas chose lounging clothes for Dean, figuring he was going to be napping frequently, and tighter underwear to hold the pad in place.

Dean was quite content to make breakfast while his pack sat, but when Sam caught him staring at the eggs (they bubbled so nicely! How could he not watch that?) he redirected Dean to the table and finished for him.

Sam brought them the food on two plates. Setting one in front of Cas and one for himself.

“Don't I get any?” Dean was confused and couldn't remember if he'd eaten yet.

“Cas'll feed you,” Sam said as he picked at his food.

Cas was already holding a fork out for Dean, who took it in his mouth. “Hash browns,” he demanded as soon as he swallowed. Cas' eyebrow twitched but he gave Dean a forkful of hash browns. Dean ate it, demanding eggs with hash browns next.

“A bit bossy this morning,” Cas pointed out mildly.

Sam's ears perked up at Cas' tone. He checked, Cas was somewhat irritated, but seemed willing to let it go for now. “Maybe ask instead of demand, Dean.”

“What? I did ask.” Dean said innocently. Sam obviously didn't know what he was talking about. Of course he asked Cas for food.

Cas stopped Dean from talking by giving him a larger forkful. “Sam, please eat,” he instructed in a low voice.

Sam pushed his food around a bit. “Any plans for today?”

“There is still a fair amount of paperwork I want to go over. Their records are a bit...messy,” he allowed.

“What does that mean?” Dean asked around a mouthful of food.

Cas considered reprimanding Dean for his manners but didn't see much point. He suspected Dean wasn't going to remember much. And he was willing to overlook a fair amount as long as Dean wasn't shutting down. “It means they weren't keeping adequate track of things. They showed me the financial statements, but it was confusing,” he admitted. “They want me to assist them in dealing with suppliers as well as maintaining stock levels and tracking costs, so I want to clean up the paperwork so I can understand it better.”

“That sounds like a lot of work,” Sam said after swallowing a small bite.

“It will be. I'm excited about the challenge.”

“Cool,” Dean accepted. Work was work. It didn't much matter to him, as long as Cas was happy with where he worked. “I miss working,” he said suddenly, his drug-addled mind not allowing for a filter.

“You do?” Sam startled. He thought Dean liked hanging around the bunker.

“Yeah. I like the routine of work. Feels useful. Been helping hunters when they have questions. But it's not steady.” Dean reached for his coffee and was surprised to see his hand trembling. In the distant corridor of his mind he knew he was still in pain, but had forgotten. “I hurt,” he blurted.

Cas watched him intently and probed his mind deeply. “The pain relief is working Dean. You do not need more right now.”

“I know. But I hurt,” he stated simply.

Sam chuckled and passed a hand over Dean's back softly. “Soon. Your next dose is soon. So you want to go back to work?”

“Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I want to keep helping the hunters. I want to fix Baby. And a new shower. Can we have a new shower?”

“Sure,” Cas agreed. “You cannot begin until you are off your pain medication,” he decided, not liking the idea of his mate around power tools while this distracted. “But you can plan. No ordering anything, do you understand?”

“Yes Cas. I'll make a file on the computer. Make sure we don't spend too much on it. Get a good deal somewhere. Is there juice? I want juice. Orange juice. And coffee.”

Sam tried to hide the snicker as he went to the fridge for orange juice and a glass. “Here,” he kissed Dean's forehead and gave him a glass of juice while Cas filled his coffee mug.

“Will you help with the store's finances?” Cas asked as he watched Dean suck back the juice as if it was the single best tasting liquid in the known universe. “When you are in less pain,” he clarified.

“Sure. Not an accountant. I can look though. Gotta pee.” Dean got up and made his way to the bathroom to do his business. On his way there he saw the bedroom door still open. Suddenly he thought of how there was no need to clear out any rooms for any pups. There was no need for a crib or safety items. All because of him. Because he was careless. Because he was selfish. He saw the pill bottle on the shelf with his birth control and suppressants and walked over to it. One more shouldn't hurt. One more and he didn't have to think any more. One more and the world would just be colours and noise. He took one, thinking he was being wonderfully sneaky. Sam wouldn't find out. One missing wouldn't make any difference. His bladder reminded him of his task, so he took care of it, thinking he could feel the pill creep into his system. There was something he couldn't remember to do...flush the toilet? Did that. Pull up pants? Done. He decided whatever it was didn't matter and went to find his pack. He wanted a cuddle. Maybe one of them would hold him. Maybe not. They were upset. With him. Because of him. Again. Still.

In the kitchen, Sam moved his food around while Cas watched without seeing. While Sam pushed his food into neat little piles, Cas tried to sort out the thoughts in his head. He'd lost another pup. As upsetting as that was – and it really was – he was more concerned that Dean was even pregnant to begin with. He wondered if he'd somehow transmitted his want of pups to Dean without knowing, making Dean forget his birth control. The loss of the pup he could mostly accept. Humanity had taught him many things, including the randomness of the universe. But the whisper of an idea that he somehow created this mess weighed heavily on him, making him oblivious to the world around him for a moment. Not that it mattered. The bunker was safe, his pack was safe.

Sam played with his food, ignoring the twisting in his gut asking him to put it in his mouth. He mulled over the idea of getting pregnant, knowing it would take some pretty invasive medical procedures. It was very recent, his want to have a child, and now he wondered if he somehow said or did something to pressure Dean into getting pregnant. He was careful not to sigh over baby things or let his gaze rest on children too much. Well, he thought he was careful. Maybe he wasn't. Maybe he needed to work on keeping things locked away from his pack's channels. For now, he resolved to help Cas and Dean to heal. Any other discussion could wait. Just as he wondered where the fuck Dean went off to, he saw his brother enter the kitchen, clutching the pill bottle.

Dean stumbled into the kitchen – there was his pack! – and went to sit down. Walking was hard.

“Dean,” Sam barked, grabbing his wrist. “Did you take any?” The bottle still looked full but he couldn't be sure. He pried it out of Dean's fist and emptied it on the table.

_That's_ what he was supposed to do, put the pills back on the shelf, he remembered sloppily. “Jusssone,” Dean told his annoying brother who was actually counting the pills. “Ssamm no'g'na do an'thin. Jusss do'wann feel.” He fell down into the chair, crying out when he landed on his butt. Sitting seemed to require effort, so he rested his cheek on the table.

Cas rubbed his face. He should have seen this coming. “Sam,” he started.

“I'll keep the pills with me,” Sam agreed before Cas could speak. He set an alarm on his phone for Dean's next dose immediately after searching the Internet to see if it was a problem to double up on this medication. It wasn't, but Dean would be flying for a while.

Sam cleaned up the breakfast dishes while Cas carried Dean to the couch and set him down gently. “Do you want to watch some Netflix?” Cas asked his compromised mate as he sat beside him and grabbed the remote control.

Dean just nodded. Words were too hard. He slid sideways until he hit Cas, who put his arm around him. A show magically appeared on the TV, entrancing Dean with colourful images dancing by. There were people talking and stuff, but Dean didn't care. It was nice to watch.

“Can I get you anything?” Sam asked Cas when he entered the room. “Not Dr. Sexy?” he nodded towards the TV.

“No. I doubt he'd follow it right now. I would love another coffee and a water bottle for Dean. I can get it if you stay with him,” Cas offered.

“No I'm already up,” Sam decided, feeling better for being useful. Part of him wanted to curl up with them on the couch and do absolutely nothing for the rest of the day. Or week. Maybe a month. He filled Cas' travel mug – it was larger than a regular mug and spill proof – and he realized he could do nothing. He was off for the week, Cas would let him know if he needed anything, there was no reason why he couldn't do the barest minimum to help his pack heal. That in mind, he brought Cas the water and coffee and flung himself at the couch, landing in a sprawl.

“Thank you, this is an excellent idea,” Cas held his travel mug up and took a sip, practically groaning when the coffee hit his mouth.

Dean was asleep within fifteen minutes. Cas disentangled himself and motioned for Sam to follow him into the kitchen. “How are you doing?” He asked in a low voice when they got there, making sure to keep the channel with Dean open wide to detect when he woke.

Sam was about to say he was fine, thank you when he felt his mouth warble and his eyes fill up. “Still upset I guess,” he admitted, not looking at Cas.

“Come here,” Cas said softly. He didn't wait for Sam to obey, he just reached out and pulled him into a hug. “Thank you for helping with Dean. I know this is hard for you.”

“Yeah, it is,” Sam sobbed a little. “Cas.....two...” He clung to Cas a bit harder, feeling his flat belly press against Cas'.

“I know,” was all Cas could whisper. Cas resolved to help Sam through this as best as possible while helping Dean heal. He had no clear idea of what to do, but he figured that would come with time. Right now, all Sam seemed to need was to be held, so he held him.


	15. Talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you just need to actually say things out loud in order to feel better.

Cas watched Sam care for his brother over the next few days. Dean was healing nicely – physically, anyway – due in large part to Sam's attentiveness. He tried to step in and take over to allow Sam some rest, but Sam would just brush him off kindly every time. There were times Cas simply cuddled with Dean, mostly because he wanted to show Dean he loved him no matter what, and a little bit to give Sam some much needed time off without announcing that was what he was doing.

It took a bit of research to realize Sam was probably feeling responsible for Dean, that his Beta nature wanted to ease the way for Cas to adjust to the loss of another pup. What Cas was having difficulty understanding was how to show Sam he was useful, helpful, and needed without Sam pushing him away. The answer arrived when Cas wasn't paying attention.

~

Cas had his head stuck in the files for what felt like days but was more like a couple of hours. When he felt like he couldn't absorb any more information he drifted into the kitchen for a cup of tea and found Sam staring into the fridge. “Is everything all right?” he asked after turning on the kettle.

Sam closed the fridge door with a huff. “Yeah. How's your learning going?”

“Tiring,” he admitted. “Thank you for giving me time to learn.”

“Yeah no problem,” Sam sighed. Dean had been reasonably easy to care for once he was only taking the number of pills Sam gave him. On the upside, Dean was cuddly and mostly compliant. On the downside, he didn't seem to care if he ate and was weepy at the smallest thing. It was draining for Sam, but he discovered he really enjoyed taking care of Dean, even if Dean behaved like a petulant child sometimes. Nap time had become Sam's time for a little quiet reading. Something he was planning on doing after he finished up in the kitchen.

“Dean's asleep?” Cas confirmed out loud even though a quick check of the channel revealed him to be in the bedroom drifting off.

Sam nodded. “He just fell asleep. He'll be out for a bit. I wanted to get a snack ready for him for when he wakes up since he didn't eat all of his lunch. That way he shouldn't be too cranky for the rest of the day.”

Cas noticed Sam was talking about Dean as if he was a child. He also noticed the dark circles under Sam's eyes and the general drawn look to him. “You haven't been sleeping well.”

“No,” he confessed. He'd genuinely hoped Cas wouldn't notice. The last thing he wanted was to burden him with anything while he learned the inner workings of the store and dealt with the loss of his pup. “I'm thinking of weaning Dean off the pills,” he said, surprising himself for saying it out loud.

Cas nodded slowly. And then he saw it: Sam wanted to be a good Beta, which meant following Cas' orders and providing him with information when needed in addition to making sure his injured Omega was healing properly. “Tell me why,” he stated, sitting at the table while his tea steeped. He leaned forward when Sam sat opposite him.

“I don't think he needs it any more,” Sam started, encouraged by Cas' attention. He launched into an explanation of how well Dean had been doing, but was getting dangerously attached to the pills. As Cas prepared and sipped his tea, Sam filled him in on how to get Dean off them.

It was immediately obvious to Cas that Sam had done a great deal of thinking about the issue, so he asked questions and paid attention to his reasoning. When Sam was done, Cas reviewed all the information with him to ensure he understood. “Thank you for bringing it to my attention,” he praised. “Begin as soon as possible, please.”

Something wonderful settled deep inside Sam. For all his attempts at being a good brother and mate, having Cas indicate he was grateful took away stress he didn't know he was carrying. “I will. His next dose is supposed to be after his nap. He won't be happy. How are you doing?”

Cas considered how much he should tell Sam. “I suppose it's a bit easier this time. There's no indication Dean chose to terminate, and the pup was lost before I knew it was there.”

“Yeah,” Sam agreed quietly. “I'd been thinking of children lately,” he told his mate hesitantly.

Cas nodded. “Me too. I wonder if I influenced Dean somehow,” he admitted.

Sam gave Cas a tiny, sad chuckle. “Me too,” he whispered.

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, if you were able to hide that from me, and I could hide it from you, maybe Dean also didn't know,” Cas suggested hopefully.

Sam was already shaking his head side to side. “Omegas are far more sensitive to emotions in others, especially within the pack. If we were both thinking of children, our attitude would have filtered into Dean somehow.”

“So I did do this,” Cas accepted. 

“Not...no Cas. Not really. You can't-”

“I can. By leaving the way I did last time I created an environment for Dean to be afraid. By having strong feelings towards having children I caused Dean to forget his birth control. I did this.”

“I don't think.....I don't think it works like that Cas. Dean is the only one responsible for his actions.”

“By that logic, you are not at fault for thinking of children,” Cas pointed out kindly.

“No...well...but Cas....I....” Shit. 

“No,” Dean said, making his presence known at the entrance to the kitchen. “I ran away instead of talking to you guys. If I'd stayed home I wouldn't have been in the accident and I'd still be pregnant.”

Both men at the table startled at Dean's voice. Sam because he was sure Dean was sleeping, Cas because while he'd been keeping his channel wide open to detect Dean, he hadn't considered proximity and thought Dean was resting in the bedroom. Cas recovered first.

“Dean. You should be resting.” Cas rose to take Dean back to the bedroom.

“How much did you hear?” Sam asked softly, also getting up.

“You guys both been thinking of having children?” Dean murmured, not allowing Cas to take him anywhere.

“I think this conversation can wait until you're feeling better,” Cas decided, pressing a firm hand into Dean's side until Dean began to move toward the bedroom.

This time, Dean allowed Cas to guide him. “You want to be a dad, Sam?”

“Someday. Yeah. How about you rest, Dean. We can talk about it later,” Sam said quietly when they got to the bedroom.

Dean crawled back up onto the bed and let himself be tucked in. “Have you been thinking of kids a lot, Sam? Is it a deal breaker if we don't have them?” Dean hated the desperation in his voice, but he hated not knowing the answers even more. “What if I can't have any more?” he whispered.

Sam's mind spun away too fast for him to create rational thought. He honestly didn't know how much he wanted children until recently. The knowledge surprised him a bit and he'd been actively trying not to think about the issue while Dean recovered. He knew he was only mostly successful in his efforts.

Cas could feel the questions and concerns from both brothers and reluctantly decided this conversation should happen sooner rather than later, thinking if they air some of this out then Dean could heal better. “Are you up to talking about this now, Dean, or would you rather get some rest first?”

“Now.” Dean sat up slowly. He'd been moving through the bunker trying to avoid the pockets of guilt each of his mates unknowingly left around. Every time he started to relax he'd walk through one of the goddamn pockets and feel bad all over again for leaving that morning. Sammy always said talking helps. Maybe if they talked about it they could feel better. “Can I have the next pill? Is it time?”

“No Dean, you may not,” Cas answered for Sam as he sat on the bed. “I would prefer you to be sober for now. If you are in too much pain, we can talk later.” He knew full well that Dean had almost no physical pain at the moment.

Dean saw the small challenge in Cas' face, daring him to say he was in pain. Honestly, it had been a while since he hurt enough to take something stronger than Tylenol. So, sober it was. “Nah, we can talk now,” he muttered, trying not to sound resentful that he had to actually be present. “How long have you wanted kids, Sam?” Dean asked, mostly to deflect attention from how he didn't need the pills any more.

Sam took a deep breath and sat on the bed as well. He didn't really want to be the one to start, but couldn't think of how to get out of it. “A little while. There are some pregnancies on campus and I just.....want one.”

Dean caught something in the channel but it was too fast to grab. He stared at his brother while a few puzzle pieces fell into place for him. “I borrowed your laptop the other day,” he started.

Sam's eyes widened in shock immediately before he slammed down his shields. “Dean,” he struggled, not sure what to say.

“Do you want to be a dad, or do you want to carry a pup?” Dean challenged. Sam's history was full of information on the procedures required for a Beta to have children. Dean hadn't snooped on purpose, but autofill led him down some interesting searches.

Cas was only partly surprised. He adjusted position on the bed so he could get an arm around Sam. “It's ok,” he whispered when he saw Sam's eyes fill. 

“B-both,” he admitted, staring at his hands in his lap. “I want a baby. More than I thought. If you don't want to carry one, I will.”

Dean stared at Sam, trying to gauge where he stood on the issue. “It's dangerous for you,” he whispered.

“Dangerous?” Cas did not like that. “How do you mean?” he practically demanded.

“Beta bodies aren't meant to have children,” Sam began, “but there are things that can be done to help. The doctors aren't completely successful yet-”

“Over twenty percent die from the surgery or complications,” Dean interrupted. “And if you survive, you have an eighty percent chance of miscarriage.”

“Let's go back a step,” Cas advised. He didn't want to have to tell Sam 'no' right this minute, but he knew there was no way he was going to allow Sam to have the surgery. Not until those numbers were significantly better. “Sam wants children, as do I. Dean. How do you feel about children?”

Dean's head jerked like he was trying to get out of the spotlight. “I um....yeah....I was gonna....I....” he stopped to take a deep breath and close his eyes. He opened his mouth and surprised himself with a bout of verbal diarrhea. “After I calmed down I realized I wanted a baby but then I lost it now I'm afraid if I get pregnant again I'll do something stupid and lose that baby too but yeah I want one too I just don't want to lose it again but yeah, yeah I want one but I don't want Sammy to do something that would hurt him just because I'm too scared to try-”

“All right slow down,” Cas soothed. He reached over and got a hand on Dean's knee. Seeing that wasn't working to calm him down, he moved so he was sitting between the brothers. This way he could get an arm around Dean while keeping a hold on Sam. Eventually, Dean's shaking eased and his breathing slowed down. “Now. Try again please.”

Dean just breathed for a while, trying to find the right words. “I want a pup. But I'm scared.” 

“Thank you Dean,” Cas praised. “We are all in agreement then. Each of us would like a pup.” Both brothers nodded. Dean opened his mouth to eject another long stream of worry but Cas stopped him with a look. “Dean. Both times you've been pregnant it has been by surprise. Would it help for you to be actively trying to get pregnant instead?”

Well Dean hadn't considered that. “Oh,” fell out of his mouth while he let it sink in. If he was trying, then the spark wouldn't be a shock and maybe then he wouldn't freak out so badly. “I think.....yeah......” Panic rose inside Dean when he thought of trying for another one so soon.

Cas picked up on the panic instantly. “Not right now Dean. Not for at least six months,” Cas informed his pack. “And before you go off the birth control, we will have another discussion about it. I want to be completely sure we are all aware of what's happening and how we all feel about it. I want you both to know it's all right to change your mind as well.”

Dean exhaled a breath he hadn't known he was holding. Sam wiped his eyes discretely, trying not to hope too hard. Six months was both an eternity and a blink of an eye.

Cas checked in with Dean's channel and found he was good for now, so he switched tracks a bit. “Sam,” he started, “will you tell us more about wanting to carry a pup?”

“I want to,” he whispered almost too low for Cas to hear. “I want my belly to get big. I wanna feel the baby kicking. I wa-want t-to feel what it's l-like,” he sobbed quietly. “I want to, I'm sorry.”

Cas gave Dean a squeeze before taking his arm back so he could slip both arms around Sam. “It's all right to want to, Sam, it's all right,” he soothed as he rocked Sam in place.

Sam cried a bit into Cas' shoulder, grateful to finally not have to keep that a secret from his pack any more. He hadn't wanted to make Dean feel worse, but he also couldn't shake the thought of children out of his head.

When Cas felt Sam was more stable he pulled away gently, one hand going to rest on Dean's knee. “Can you tell me how you feel about Dean getting pregnant?”

“I want him to try,” Sam admitted quietly. “I don't know if it will make me want to carry one or not. Maybe I won't want to if I watch Dean get big,” he shrugged a little. “But I'm warning you, I'm gonna be touching your belly constantly.”

Dean laughed a little along with Cas and Sam. “First I gotta get pregnant.”

“Not for at least six months,” Cas re-iterated firmly. He was absolutely unbending on this issue. Dean needed to heal completely first. Also, Cas was very aware that Dean was still under the influence of the pills a bit and that may alter his thinking. “If you feel differently Sam, you need to tell us. If Dean being pregnant upsets you at all, you have to talk to one of us. Don't allow that kind of thing to fester inside you.”

“Yeah Sam. Like, immediately. This has been Hell,” Dean told his pack as he shifted in the bed.

“What do you mean?” Cas asked, genuinely confused.

“Both of you have been feeling guilty. It was me. I got in the car. I lost the pup. Not you. But every time I think I'm doing ok I get hit with either one of you thinking about how you did something wrong, or how you don't wanna blame me, or which room would have been a good nursery,” Dean blurted. “It's been hard,” he added in a small voice.

Sam and Cas looked at each other, confirming to themselves that their thoughts do indeed influence Dean to some degree. “Yeah. The second I feel bad I'll go to Cas. Not you though Dean. Not about this.”

Dean just nodded, guiltily pleased at Sam's thinking. Before he could stop it his mouth yawned hugely. 

Cas noticed Dean's yawning but felt he needed to press just a tiny bit. “Dean. You know you are not at fault for losing this one.”

“Sure, yeah,” he agreed absently. Of course he was at fault. He did this. He caused all the pain.

Cas listened to Dean, who seemed to be completely unaware he was sending his thoughts through the channels. “Did you drive your car into someone just to miscarry?”

“What!? NO Cas,” Dean said, tears springing to his eyes, hands gripping the blanket until his knuckles were white.

“Did you leave the bunker with the attitude of trying to rid yourself of the pup? Or did the idea occur to you while you were out?” Cas challenged.

“ _NO_ Cas,” Dean cried, outright sobbing now, the Omega parts of him desperate to show his Alpha he had been truthful. “I _told_ you! I was _SCARED_! I went driving to clear my _head_! I was comin' home to tell you guys! I was plan-ning on findin' som'a those little sh-shirts in flannel! M-maybe a c-crib! An'....an' feelin' how he-heavy she'da b-been in m-my a-arms...” Dean couldn't continue over his crying, which was ratcheting up to hysterics.

_SHE_. The tiny little word smashed through every other thought Cas had. _SHE._

Sam watched Dean's mini outbreak with shock. He hadn't expected Cas to be quite so challenging, but maybe it was what Dean needed to break free of his guilt. Cas looked shaken and distant, so Sam moved over to hold Dean. “You just wanted some time alone,” he murmured.

“ _YES!_ Just f-for a wh-while!” 

“You had no way of knowing another car would hit you,” Sam said, running a hand up and down Dean's back.

“NO!” Dean's breath hitched. “N-no,” he said much more quietly, still sobbing.

“You didn't know this pup wasn't meant to be,” Sam soothed.

“Wh-what?” Shock made Dean stop sobbing and pull away from Sam a bit.

Sam reached up and grabbed a hand towel from the stack they kept in the headboard shelves. As he wiped Dean's face and told him to blow his nose he said, “if the pup was meant to be, you wouldn't have miscarried.”

“Sam?” Now Cas was confused.

“I overheard two women talking at the grocery store yesterday. One had a daughter that miscarried, the other told her if the baby was meant to be then it would have been born. It makes sense to me,” he said with a little shrug. “It made me feel better to think that of your pup, Dean. When I remember, anyway.”

“Ohhh,” Cas breathed. That did make it just a tiny bit better. If Chuck wanted this pup born, she would have been born. He still wanted to find Chuck and smite him for it, but it felt a little bit better. And, truth be told, a little more confused. Since falling he'd come to realize there was a lot that Chuck didn't control at all....or even seemed to acknowledge. But it was possible the pup would not have lived anyway, for a large number of reasons he hadn't even considered until right now.

Dean grabbed that tiny bit of knowledge and held on to it tight. Maybe something was wrong with the pup. Maybe she wouldn't have survived anyway. Maybe.

“Is there anything else you two need to talk about?” Cas asked when he brought himself back to reality. Both brothers shook their heads so Cas informed Dean it was still his nap time, pushing him down slightly.

“Is it.....um....pill time?” Dean asked hopefully, stopping himself from laying down completely. “Please?” Again, Dean hated the pleading in his voice, but dammit he wanted that pill.

Sam checked his phone. It was close enough, so he nodded and re-set the alarm. He handed one over, thinking he should tell Dean it was his last full pill, but ultimately deciding Dean could do without that information until after he'd rested. Neither Cas nor Sam bothered to get off the bed. Instead they each stretched out and stared into space as Dean settled into a floaty rest. Each one felt the other two probing at the channels, each one testing to make sure everything was all right, each one finding a bundle of love waiting for them.


	16. Garden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean discovers there's a garden on the bunker's property.

Dean stood in front of Sam expecting he was getting a pill. A _whole_ pill. Not the half pill Sam was holding out. He was really enjoying his fuzzy little world and wasn't happy at all that his brother was deciding to lower his dosage. It was when he caught himself shouting at Sam that he recognized why Sam was being controlling. Not that it was easy. It wasn't. But he got through it by clinging to Sam, crying, and being a big ball of irritability for a while. 

Cas noticed Dean's behaviour, also noting when he offered to step in and help Sam's channel flashed with failure, so he backed off. Instead he started giving Sam small orders for him to fulfill, as well as a time when the order was expected to be completed. Cas reinforced his orders by using his Alpha voice to praise Sam's efforts. The results were immediate, Sam wasn't dragging himself around the bunker as much and was looking much more confident. Dean responded well to Sam's confidence, obeying him a little more easily and accepting Sam's decisions without a fuss. 

#

Dean wandered around the library looking at random titles. He knew most of it inside and out, but there were sections he had no reason to go into yet, so he was exploring. Cas was at the store, Sam was nearby – always hovering it seemed – but far enough away to give him some space. The lower dose of pills cleared up his mind a bit.... _fine_.....a _lot_....and now he discovered his brain itched for something to do. He'd checked his emails and found nothing urgent. There were several with 'sympathies' or 'sorry to hear' in the subject line. He didn't even open those. Baby was resting in the garage but he didn't want to start working on her yet. Soon, but not yet. He hadn't even assessed the damage yet, not quite feeling ready to even look.

As he wandered in the library, his finger snagged a well-worn spine of a book so he pulled it out without looking. When it was in his hands he noticed the title, shocked that it was a gardening book. Next to the space on the shelf were several more on the same subject. Dean flipped through the pages of the one in his hand and saw most pages had notations in the margins. A random check of the other books revealed the same thing, including a hand drawn map of a garden. _If the Men of Letters had gardening books, and they were well used, there must be a garden somewhere,_ he thought.

There was a brief moment of consideration of telling Sam where he was going, but he discarded the idea. The bunker was big but not huge, Sam could find him if he was persistent enough. Dean knew they were underground on a massive property, which meant the garden must be above him. So, without further ado, he started trying to find a staircase that led outside without using the front door or the garage. Eventually he found it behind a door that looked like all the doors in the bunker.

It was only one flight up before there was another door leading outside. It opened next to what looked like a greenhouse. After making sure the door wouldn't lock behind him – and wondering why there was no lock on the door – he stepped out into the bright sun to look around, immediately wishing he'd put on his boots.

The property was huge and lined with trees. When Dean really struggled he could remember seeing the trees from the street but nothing past them. From where he was standing he couldn't see the road either. Next to the door was the greenhouse, which he realized was in very poor shape as soon as he stepped inside. Several glass panes were missing, there were holes in the floor, and the bench or shelves were reduced to rubble. Good for burning, but not much else. A few steps away from the greenhouse was a shed, which was in better condition. It was wooden and sturdily built. The door was swollen from neglect and the elements, but that was an easy fix. All he had to do was plane it down. After he bought a planing tool, of course. The shelves inside the shed were in much better shape than the greenhouse's shelves. These ones were intact and just dirty. The tools were a write-off though. They would need to be taken to an Eco Station and replaced.

Dean fished the map out of his pocket and held up against the view. He could see now where the vegetable garden was by the faint indentation in the ground. There were bushes along one edge, which Dean discovered were fruit bearing if the map was correct, as well as an apple tree, a pear tree, and a cherry tree. And Dean made up his mind.

He got himself down the stairs as quickly as his socks would allow without slipping – he didn't need to be in a hospital again for a while thank you very much – and started looking for Sam. He started in the war room where he'd last seen his brother and found him still there.

“Is everything ok?” Sam asked with worry. Dean was practically screaming but he didn't scent as hurt.

“I found something. C'mere,” he ordered and took off again.

Sam sighed heavily and flipped his book over. Dean was excited, which was good. Just as he stood his phone alarm went off, telling him it was time to give Dean another half pill. Rather than mention it, he turned the alarm off and pocketed his phone, figuring Dean would demand a pill in good time. He followed his brother's scent to a door at the end of a hall, noting the staircase on the other side of it. “We really should map out the entire bunker one day,” he said absently as he watched Dean go up the stairs. “Dude, your socks are filthy.”

“I do the laundry, so it's my problem,” Dean retorted with a smile as he opened the door at the top of the stairs, holding it for Sam.

Sam ascended the stairs, wondering what was so interesting about being able to get outside. “Ok. So we can get outside a different way....” he trailed off. “Is that a greenhouse?”

“Yep! And look, a garden!” Dean held the map out for Sam to see.

Sam passed his eyes from the map to the property and saw it. “We could grow our own vegetables,” he breathed. “I've always wanted a garden.”

“I know,” Dean confided.

“How did you know?” 

“Really? Every time dad found a rental house you were in the back yard planning where to put the carrots.”

“We never stayed long enough,” Sam remembered. He also remembered giving up the dream before puberty and was surprised Dean had retained the information. “This will be a lot of work.”

“Yeah,” Dean shrugged. “But so what? It's not like I'm doing much right now.” He passed a hand over his tiny potbelly. “And I'm getting soft,” he admitted quietly.

“Physical labour is a good thing,” Sam conceded. “Are there tools?”

Dean showed him around, commenting on every tiny thing as he did. When he was done, he started asking if Sam wanted to help fix the buildings and dig the garden.

Sam quickly realized this was a conversation about getting the garden ready for planting, not about whether or not they should do it. “Yeah....yeah I want to help. Do you think Cas will want to as well?”

“Probably,” Dean agreed. “I know he's happy at the store, but I remember how he looked when he'd talk about new plants coming in at the greenhouse, or how he nursed some back to life so they could be sold. Do you wanna wait for him?”

Sam considered it, but it was hours until Cas was off work and Dean was practically bouncing with energy to get started. “Why don't we get the garbage cleaned out first, then we can show him when he gets home,” he suggested.

“I'll go get boots on.” Dean was down the stairs and heading for the bedroom before Sam caught up.

“Older jeans,” Sam reminded him when he entered the bedroom and saw his brother without pants and socks.

“No shit,” Dean said with a grin. 

Sam's face broke into a wide smile. Dean looked happier than he'd been in a while. “Cas took the truck to work so we have to wait for him to get home before going to get new stuff,” he mused out loud as he changed into older clothes as well. “We have some shovels in the trunk,” he added, thinking of the Impala.

“You grab them,” Dean said as he zipped up. “I'm not....I don't wanna....”

“I'll get them. Do me a favour and grab some water bottles to take outside?” Sam waited for Dean to nod before heading out to the mangled car. He could see why Dean would be hesitant to go near it. Baby looked awful. Sam knew his brother would deal with it in good time, and for now it could sit in a corner. The trunk opened easily and for a moment Sam was lost in a bit of nostalgia. All the tools of their trade were still there, tucked away and ready to go. Sam found the shovels and work gloves exactly where they were supposed to be, he could have found them blindfolded. After bundling everything of use into his arms, he gently closed the trunk and made his way outside.

“Ready?” Dean asked as Sam dropped everything in a pile. Sam nodded as he put on his gloves. Dean put on the other pair and started clearing the rubble out of the greenhouse.

#

Cas entered the kitchen at the same time as the brothers. He immediately noticed their dirty clothes, flushed faces, and slight sheen of sweat, but didn't ask about it. Instead he stared at Dean, who looked more alive than he had since the accident. “Did you two have a good afternoon?”

Dean could not stop smiling. He moved into Cas' arms and received a hug, loving how powerful his arms were around him. Part of him wanted to nuzzle into Cas' neck and just stay there, but that part of him was always lurking around so it was nothing new. “Yeah we did. You want to tell him Sammy?” he asked just before kissing Cas hello.

“Dean found a garden,” Sam started, going in for his hug the second Dean was released. “We'll show you after dinner.”

Cas held Sam close, enjoying how each brother fit against him differently. “I would like to see it very much,” he said after giving Sam a light kiss.

“There's still a lot of daylight left. I was gonna keep working on it after dinner. You can help if you want,” Dean told Cas as he got the rice ready for the cooker.

“I would like that, I think. I'll go change,” Cas told them as he headed to the bedroom. 

After dinner was done and the dishwasher running, Dean led his pack to the stairwell and out to the garden. He showed Cas around like he did with Sam earlier, and noticed Cas perk up with each new bit of information. 

Sam had brought a notepad and pen as well as a tape measure with him. While Dean gave the basic tour, Sam inspected the missing panels on the greenhouse to see how best to replace them. Cas started calling out names of tools they'd need, so Sam followed with his notepad and assembled a list. Sam also explained how to properly prune the bushes and trees to give them fruit, and which vegetable would be planted where.

Between the three of them they got all the rubble and broken tools into the back of the pickup in only one trip. It was still early enough in the day to make it to the recycle center as well as the gardening store, so they piled in and set out to the Eco Station first. Dean thought Cas wouldn't want to go back to the greenhouse he worked at as he quit without giving much notice, but Cas didn't mind.

Shopping was easy, Cas remembered which brands had better tools and which seeds customers raved over. Dean started out with white knuckles on the cart, not liking the crowds or the potential of meeting any more rutting Alphas. Maybe it was because of the time of day, or the section of the store they were in, but they only encountered fellow gardeners who were also gearing up for the planting season.

Bedding plants weren't in yet, but they would be by the end of the week, Cas found out. Dean just smiled. If Cas wanted tons of flowers, there would be tons of flowers. Between Cas and Sam, they managed to get everything they thought they'd need. Dean had no clear idea what to buy or what would be best, so he just accepted that his mates knew what they were doing, figuring if the only contribution he made was to dig the garden and weed it, then it would be enough.

It took more than one trip to get everything from the back of the pickup to the garden, but they managed. Sam got to work on the floor of the greenhouse while Dean repaired the shed and Cas marked out the area to be dug. By sundown, the greenhouse had new panels in the floor, the shed's door actually closed properly, and they'd broken ground on digging the vegetable patch.

“I need a shower before bed,” Dean informed his mates as they sauntered down the stairs. Each was moving a bit slower than before, aches and pains only just setting in now.

“Hell yes. Hot water pounding on my back would be awesome,” Sam said as he stretched out.

“Is your back bothering you?” Cas worried. 

“Nah, not really. I'm just out of shape,” Sam laughed as they entered the bathroom. 

Usually, the three of them showered under the same head. This time, Sam took his own stall and let the water massage his back and shoulders before beginning to wash. Under different circumstances, Dean would have used the semi-privacy to do some naughty things with Cas one stall over. But as it was, he wasn't ready for sex yet. Cas seemed to accept that easily and kept the washing to just washing and nothing more. Except for kisses. Cas could not keep the smile off his face and lips off Dean's, even though the kisses were chaste.

It wasn't until they were all in bed, snuggled against each other, that Dean remembered his pain pills. As far as he could remember, the last one he took was before he was in the library. There was no pain at all, and Dean checked. Seriously examined every square inch of himself from inside his mind to see if he could justify taking one, but he couldn't. If he took one now, it was for addiction, not pain management. He could acknowledge that. Barely. He started slightly when he saw Sam looking at him as if he was assessing him.

Sam noticed Dean struggling with wanting another pill. He hadn't asked for one since his mid-morning dose, and he'd skipped his nap so Sam thought he'd be cranky and demanding. But he wasn't. Dean was tired, bone tired from the feel of the channel, and wrestling with deciding whether or not to ask for a pill. “Going to work on the garden some more tomorrow?” Sam asked in a low voice, hoping to distract Dean enough to get him to sleep without chemical aid.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered, stupidly grateful for something else to think about. “We need a new bench for the greenhouse and the rest of the garden needs to be dug out. There's lots to do.”

“There are several flowers I'd like to plant,” Cas added in his own low voice, also well aware of Dean's internal struggle. He'd wanted to give Dean the space to work through it on his own, so he maintained a respectful distance in the channel, ready to step in the instant he was needed. “And herbs in the greenhouse when it's ready. I would like to consider some landscaping as well. Perhaps a sitting area to enjoy the bees and the flowers.” Cas felt Dean was at the tipping point of letting go of the pills, so he started listing off the flowers he'd like to plant, using his most calming voice to soothe Dean.

Dean closed his eyes and let Cas' low rumble carry him off to sleep, happy images of flowers invading his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER: I have no idea what would grow best in Kansas. I live in a completely different zone, and while I could have researched it I decided not to. It is a garden of my imaginings. If it bothers anyone that the fruit is wrong, pretend some angel mojo was involved somehow ;)


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling better, almost well enough for his sex drive to return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such light smut

Dean stood at the top of the staircase, so disappointed he felt like he could cry. With no windows in the bunker, he had no idea it was raining and had planned on working on the garden some more.

“Come on. Let's go back inside,” Sam instructed gently.

“Can't we fix the greenhouse?” he asked as a last ditch effort. If it was raining lightly, it would be no problem. Instead it was as if Mother Nature released all of the precipitation for the year in one torrential storm.

“No. We won't be able to install the replacement panels in this wind and rain. Maybe tomorrow,” he promised as he pulled his brother inside and closed the door. “It will still be there after the rain.”

Dean dragged his feet back down the stairs, surprised that he was looking forward to working outside as much as he was. With a deep sigh he sat at the library table with his laptop. _Might as well answer the hunter's questions instead,_ he thought miserably as he opened the first one.

Several hours later, Dean was yawning widely and losing focus. It took a while, but he was all caught up with the hunters and their lore questions. When he shut down the windows on the desktop, he saw the little folder for bathroom renovations. There was only the vaguest memory of having made the folder and adding anything to it. He checked what he'd amassed and found what he wanted to do was terribly expensive: shower built for three with a bench along the back as well as a tub large enough for all three of them. It seemed like too much of a luxury to consider, but he kept the file anyway. And yes, considered adding to it a little. He was more surprised that he was even looking at bathtubs. In his own mind, he didn't think he'd ever get in one again....unless it was a whirlpool style. And yes, samples of those were in the little folder as well. “I need a nap,” he said suddenly, yawning again.

Sam perked up when Dean spoke. Cas was at the store today and he didn't think he was due back for a while. He checked the clock on his laptop and saw it was about the time Dean had taken to lying down for an hour or two. “All right,” he acknowledged as he saved the latest iteration of his lesson plan. “Need me?”

Dean hesitated. He could nap on his own. He didn't need his brother to help. He was fine. “Yeah,” he whispered, contradicting himself. Sam had already been moving to get up before he spoke. 

They went to the washroom together even though Sam had been trying to give Dean a bit more space. Dean changed out of his jeans and into lounging pants, Sam didn't bother changing, he was fine in his jeans.

“Do you want me to lie down with you,” he asked as he watched Dean assembling pillows again.

Dean nodded. He realized he wanted to cuddle very badly. To the point where he was starting to physically ache for someone to hold him. Not that he hadn't been cuddled in the last couple of weeks, he had, it's just that there were a lot of sympathy emails when word got around about the accident and he was drained.

“Can I get on the bed before you finish the nest,” Sam asked gently.

Dean froze with a pillow in each hand, surprised he was doing it again without being aware of it. Before he could let the sob out of his chest, Sam was wrapping his arms around him.

“It's ok Dean. Kind of cute, actually. I like it,” he admitted. “It only means you're feeling safe, nothing else.”

Dean snuffled in his brother's arms for a while before pulling away. “Get in,” he advised. When Sam was settled, Dean put every pillow in the room on the bed. He left a space so he could get up on the bed too, and re-positioned the pillows when he was in the middle. “Sure it's ok?” he asked nervously as he looked over to his pill packets. There was no indication Sam was lying to him, but last time he built a nest his body seemed to want to have pups.

“You've been taking all of them Dean, you haven't missed any,” Sam reassured him, showing him the packets anyway.

Satisfied, Dean settled against Sam and pulled the throw blanket over them. “It's not like I don't want pups,” he started as soon as he realized his actions may be misinterpreted.

“I know,” Sam interrupted softly. 

“It's just too soon,” Dean pressed.

“I know. That's why Cas said six months. Even then there's no pressure,” he reminded Dean. Deep in the channel he could feel Dean's fear that he'd lose another one, but the fear was a tiny bit less most days.

Sleep did not come easily for Dean at all, but rest did. He let his mind turn off and just breathed in the scent of his brother for a while.

Sam loved the feeling of Dean curled up with him. Every day since Cas pushed them together he'd sent a silent prayer of thanks that he got to have this. And every day he was grateful Dean didn't turn him away. As Dean breathed evenly but didn't sleep, Sam felt his brother's erection grow against his hip. When Dean tried to move away, Sam held him firmly in place. “It's ok Dean. We don't have to do anything about it,” he murmured, sensing through the channel that Dean wasn't quite ready yet. Almost, but not quite.

While Sam loved being inside Dean, he loved having him pressed against him like this even more. Sex was fantastic, but nothing beat the intimacy of cuddling, according to Sam. Cas had been amazing, not pushing him to do anything while Dean healed. They did trade blow jobs occasionally while Dean napped when they both wanted it, but it was infrequent. Sam had wondered if Dean being injured produced a different scent, a more protective scent than a sex scent. Originally when Cas told Dean he wasn't expected to perform, Sam assumed he'd be picking up spousal duties in the bedroom. Not that he would have minded, but he knew it would have been just that for a while: a duty. Instead, Cas hadn't initiated anything else with him. Surreptitious research confirmed Sam's assumption: the Alpha's sexual urges are minimized until the Omega has recovered from this kind of injury.

“Not ready,” Dean mumbled. 

Sam could practically feel Dean blushing. “It's ok Dean.” For a while Sam just lay with Dean, one hand resting on Dean's warm side under the blanket. “Can I tell you a secret?” he offered in a soft voice.

“You have secrets?” Dean was somewhat amazed. It took so much damn effort to hide things that he'd thought his mates were open books.

“Sort of,” Sam huffed a laugh. “Sometimes I like to just be hard. Not do anything about it, you know? Just enjoy the feeling,” he admitted.

“Really? I always took care of it. If I don't it gets in the way of my thinking.” He couldn't imagine a world where his dick stood up and he didn't deal with it. Even now it was getting distracting. He'd take care of it himself soon enough with the same enthusiasm he reserved for brushing his teeth.

“Oh I know you took care of it,” Sam teased. They had no privacy growing up. He knew how often Dean helped himself out. And it would make him hard almost every time, but he learned that sometimes it was nice to wait before rubbing one off.

Dean shifted a bit and wondered if Sam was hard right now. At the same time, he wondered if Sam might like to kiss him.

“Yes I am and yes I would,” Sam told him softly. Dean was damn near screaming his thoughts.

“But...” Dean didn't know how to finish. _But I want to just kiss? But I don't want to help you out? But I'm selfish and want your lips on mine?_

Sam turned onto his side to face Dean. “You don't have to do anything. We can keep our hands above our waists. When you want to stop, we'll stop. Period.” He ended with a soft brush of his lips on his brother's.

Dean kissed him back softly, taking his time with chaste kisses before introducing his tongue. Somehow, even with tongue Sam kept it sweet instead of filthy. Their mouths explored each other's in slow, languid kisses, hands never straying below the belt. Dean caught himself stroking Sam's hair and thought he should stop – he didn't want to send the wrong message. Sam whispered that it was ok, to do it if he wanted, no worries, and just kept kissing him.

It was a while before Dean noticed his breathing had picked up, making his chest bump against Sam's. His nipples ached to be stroked and his cock was screaming, but he did nothing about them. Dean's mouth caught every whimper, moan, groan, and breathy gasp that he suspected his brother didn't know he was creating. His hips had a mind of their own and rocked slightly, but Sam kept his own pelvis away, which drove Dean insane at the same time as made him feel a bit more secure.

Sam's large hand spanned Dean's ribs, thumb getting close to his nipples. Dean cried out into Sam's mouth a little, wanting Sam to slide his hand under the shirt. His biggest problem was that he didn't want to reciprocate or get Sam so worked up that he got frustrated. But when Sam moved his hand down Dean's side and back up, the shirt rode up with him.

Sam was amazed at how responsive Dean was. The smallest grip would make him gasp into his mouth, the tiniest indication that his thumb could brush his nipple made his brother whine slightly. Sam quickly figured out Dean wanted the closeness of sex without the burden of performing, so he took his sweet time. He slid his hands around Dean's back, he licked Dean's tongue, he writhed slightly on the bed but didn't allow Dean to push into him. When he finally drew Dean's shirt up, he intended to leave it there for only a moment before pushing it down. Just long enough for Dean's bare skin to be exposed in the privacy of the blanket covering. When his hand touched Dean' bare side, Dean broke away to groan long and low.

For the first time since the accident, the scent of Dean's slick began to fill the bedroom. It was Sam's turn to moan as his hand travelled north up to Dean's chest where it stayed for a moment. 

“Dean,” he whispered in between kisses, “you smell so good. So sweet.”

“Sammy,” Dean barely whispered, pleading with his body to get Sam's hand to move to his nipples.

Sam did a soft check of the channel to see if Dean was genuinely ready to be touched or just too carried away to stop. It was the former and so he obliged, sealing his brother's mouth again with his as his hand dragged a hot path to Dean's nipple, which was as hard as a little diamond in the silk of his skin. Sam couldn't help the sounds that came from him while Dean reacted to his thumb and fingers teasing and playing. He also couldn't help the burst of precome to soak his underwear. There was a fleeting thought that he could come just from this, just from Dean moaning and gasping at Sam's hand and mouth. He played with Dean's nipple until he remembered he had another one. Somewhat awkwardly, he got his hand to the other one and Dean jolted in Sam's arms, calling out around his tongue.

Just when Dean thought he was going to explode from just this, just Sam's nimble fingers and amazing mouth, Sam moved his hand away. In another lifetime, he would have been embarrassed at the whine he let out at not having any stimulation. As it was, he was a bit relieved. It had been becoming a tad overwhelming, and Dean wanted to back off anyway. Sam's hand resumed it's stroll up and down Dean's back, calming him down while his mouth worked Dean's.

Sam felt Dean's need to back off and obliged again. He even slowed his kissing down, going back to darting tongues and soft lips. When Dean was much, much calmer, he broke off to look him in the eyes. “How're you doing,” he murmured, hands still on Dean, lips too far away to kiss, mouth close enough to share the same air.

Dean's fingers had tangled in Sam's hair so he gently extracted them. “Good,” he murmured back. “Great, actually,” he corrected softly as he shifted a bit. How on Earth his libido could drain away without coming he had no idea. But he could reluctantly, very reluctantly, admit that it was ok to be hard without doing anything about it. “Love you,” he whispered.

“Love you too,” Sam whispered back, leaning in for one more chaste kiss.

Dean blinked slowly, warm and content and happy. He didn't know it, but he fell asleep there in Sam's arms.

Sam watched Dean descend into sleep and, surprising himself, followed.


	18. Shower Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is feeling much better, the small playtime with Sam lit a fire inside him. Luckily, Cas has a hose to put it out.
> 
> Wow. That was cheesy.
> 
> This chapter is porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure if I made myself clear: this chapter is smut. Porn. Sex.

Cas was far better at the channels than his two mates, but only because he was accustomed to both Angel Radio and a flurry of prayers and longings. He learned very early on how to filter out certain things while remaining on high alert for others.

When Cas left work, his mind was exhausted. Cluttering up his thinking were all kinds of new policies and procedures for him to learn, as well as his usual concerns about making sure his pack was safe. As he got closer to the bunker, his pack's scents and channel thoughts became clearer. The first thing he picked up on was a strong sense of contentment from both men, which made him feel a bit more relaxed.

By the time he parked the trunk in the garage, he was able to scent arousal as well, but it was faint. A soft check of the channels revealed both men to be asleep, so Cas figured Dean was having pleasant dreams. Which was good. Excellent, actually. It showed he was healing well. Cas was surprised to have woken with an erection in the morning, his body must have known Dean was doing better. His morning problem had gone away on its own after Cas had ignored it. He very much wanted Dean to make the first move in that department, believing if he initiated then he was ready.

Cas dropped his bag on the kitchen table, discovering he was inhaling deeply and often. Dean smelled good. _Really_ good. Sam's scent was there too, mingling with Dean's and creating a truly tantalizing aroma. Before he was even aware of moving, he was turning the corner to enter the hallway with the bedroom....and was _slammed_ with the heavy scent of Dean's slick.

Desire crashed through Cas like a tsunami, tearing through any wall he'd built to keep his mates from feeling any pressure to perform. One hand pressed into the wall as if he could gain strength from the cool surface while his knees regained some balance. He stumbled down the hall using the wall as a guide, his pants now uncomfortably tight. When he arrived at the bedroom door he saw it was partially closed. His foot pushed it open all the way while his hands grabbed the door frame. The rush of scent that had been trapped in the bedroom engulfed him, making him cry out in a loud whisper-scream. They were asleep. He could see that. Unfortunately he could also see himself pinning his mates down and fucking them into the mattress until he was done. It was already taking far too much effort to not rip off their pants and _get inside them_. 

A whisper of rational thought floated through his mind, telling him there was a time and a place for everything. As much as one or both of his pack might really like to be dominated, this was not the time. Dean was still healing. All of this had to be on his terms. Unless, of course, Dean wanted to have his clothes torn from his body just before he got fucked, oh yes, Cas could definitely bring that fantasy to reality. But right now, in this second, Cas knew he had very little control over himself, so instead of entering the bedroom, he forcibly pushed himself away from the room and lurched to the bathroom.

His pants were open before he'd reached the door, his cock was in his hand before he reached for a towel. Mindful of his pants that were now pooled at his feet, he flicked the towel over the sink. No point in trying to get into the shower or a toilet stall, there was no time. Stroking fast and hard, he held the towel in place by gripping the sink edge he breathed deeply, taking in Dean's slick scent and Sam's arousal scent. Shockingly fast, he was coming all over the towel, massaging his knot for maximum effect. When he was empty, he checked to make sure he got it all on the towel – he did – before balling it up so he could use the sink to wash his hands. He put himself back together and took the towel with him to the bedroom, now feeling like he was able to look at his mates without demanding they present for him.

When he entered the bedroom he was struck by how incredible the brothers looked. They were curled together facing each other, buried in a nest of pillows and under a light throw blanket. He tossed the soiled towel into the hamper and debated waking them when Dean stirred.

“Cas?” he asked sleepily as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I'm here, just got off work,” Cas responded quietly and moved to the foot of the bed. 

Dean sat up as Sam woke and stretched out. “Didn't know I fell asleep,” Sam mumbled apologetically. He'd intended to simply comfort Dean, not actually nap. “Hey Cas,” he added happily.

“How's my pack?” Cas asked as he moved a few pillows away from the foot of the bed. He noticed the nest and was pleased by it, privately wondering if he should make sure there are extra blankets around to add to the pillows if Dean chose it. Dean sat up, dislodging the light blanket in the process, releasing a bit more of his slick scent. Cas had to duck his head down and take a few deep breaths while he braced himself up by pressing his hands into the mattress, momentarily embarrassed that his cock began to fill again. 

“Good,” Sam said as he rested one hand on Dean's back, watching how his muscles moved under the old shirt. There was a gap between Dean's pants and his shirt, making Sam want to run his tongue along it to taste the sweet warmth of sleep on Dean. He moved a bit and noticed he was hard, still or again he wasn't sure.

Dean watched Cas move some of the pillows like he'd never seen Cas before. His hair was mussed as usual but for some reason, today it was sexy as hell. As Cas leaned forward, his dress shirt fell away from his chest, giving Dean a tiny taste of that powerful chest of his. Dean dropped a hand to his brother without looking away from Cas, his hand landing on Sam's middle thigh.

Sam gasped lightly, more turned on than he thought.

Cas glanced up at the sound, locking eyes with Dean.

A lungful of air hitched in Dean's chest at those blue eyes trained on him.

The room was still for a heartbeat, except for chests expanding and contracting a little faster, and blood migrating between legs. Cas made as if to put a knee on the bed. Dean shook his head 'no' in tiny movements. Sam saw the movement and wondered how he could excuse himself to take care of his problem without making Dean feel like he had to take care of it for him. Cas' face fell for a split second before he schooled his expression. Dean fell forward, taking his hand off Sam's thigh, and crawled to Cas at the foot of the bed _achingly_ slowly. Cas' eyes widened slightly as his pants became tighter. Sam let out a breathy whimper and allowed his hand to rest over his now throbbing cock. He didn't know that watching Dean crawl would make him feel like he needed to cream his jeans so badly. He didn't know that watching Cas wait like this was such an incredible turn on. Just when he thought things couldn't get better, Dean knelt up to face Cas.

A small groan fell out of Cas' mouth. Watching Dean crawl over without breaking eye contact was astounding. When Dean knelt up, he moved to put his hands on Dean's hips.

Dean blocked Cas gently, giving his head a tiny shake again. Cas seemed to get the message and dropped his hands to his sides. He tipped his head at Dean, letting him know he was in control....for now.

Sam squeezed his cock a bit through the denim as he scootched up so his shoulders were resting on the pillows against the headboard for a better view.

Dean raised his hands to where Cas' shirt was tucked into his pants. Very slowly, he pulled the shirt out of Cas' pants, noting the size of the bulge in front but making no comment. He dropped he fabric and brought his hands to the top button and paused, checking with himself to see if he wanted this.....and _oh yes he **did.**_

Cas' pupils dilated considerably when the fresh scent of Dean's slick wafted to him. He looked down and saw Dean was very excited. He glanced at Sam to see him rhythmically squeezing the hard line in his jeans. He flicked his eyes to Dean's and saw a beautiful green ring around huge black pupils. When the first button was undone, Cas gasped slightly. It took more patience than he thought he possessed to wait for Dean to undo each button.

Sam watched Dean's ass as Dean manipulated the little plastic discs through the tiny holes. As far as Sam knew, Dean had no idea he was pumping his hips minutely, making the glorious globes tense and relax in the clingy fabric. When Dean moved just so, a wet spot appeared. The scent drifted over to Sam, making him lift his hips off the bed ever so slightly with the need to slip inside that wet heat.

The shirt completely undone, Dean raised his hands to Cas' shoulders and pushed on the fabric, fingertips barely touching Cas' skin. The shirt dropped and got hung up on Cas' hands, so Dean carefully pulled on one cuff and then the other, letting the shirt drop to the floor. Next, he gave Cas a tiny shove, an indication to take a single step back. Cas obeyed. Dean moved off the bed and stood in front of Cas. 

Sam made a fantastic noise, beginning to really get into the feeling of his wickedly hard cock pressing into his palm. He saw Dean turn to him and shake his head, teeny tiny little shakes. Sam pulled his hand off himself and gripped the throw blanket. Dean gave a minuscule nod of approval. Sam's cock begged for more but he remained still, suspecting correctly that Dean wouldn't want him to give himself any hands-free action by rocking his hips inside his jeans.

Dean returned his attention to his Alpha. The Alpha that protected him. The Alpha that loved him. The Alpha that waited so patiently while Dean struggled with everything from learning how to love a man to right this very second. He gently put his hands on Cas' waistband and opened his pants, shifting them over the bulge and letting them fall to the floor. Very slowly, he lowered himself to the floor.

Cas thought he was going to faint from loss of blood to his brain when Dean knelt down at his feet. Dean sat on his heels, shins resting on the floor, hands on his thighs, and paused.

Sam had to forcibly stop himself from undoing his own pants for some relief. Cas looked like he was in awe. When Dean knelt at his feet Sam was sure Cas was about to come. When Dean bowed his head, Cas stood straighter, adjusting his weight on his feet slightly to show dominance. His weakness was revealed in his gasping breath, twitching hands, and mouth open a sliver to allow panting.

Dean knelt in supplication to his Alpha. He bowed his head momentarily, showing Cas he understood he was being _allowed_ to do this. After a moment, Dean reached forward with his head still bowed and removed Cas' pants and socks. With one deep breath, he raised his head only enough to stare at Cas' pelvis as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear and slid them off.

Sam cried out as quietly as he could, silently begging Dean to take Cas in his mouth. To wrap his swollen lips around Cas' magnificent shaft and suck. But he didn't.

Dean was so hard he thought he was going to punch a hole right through his pants. He stood slowly and faced Cas, looking him in the eye for a moment. He saw how much Cas loved him....and how difficult it was getting to continue to obey. He placed a hand in the middle of Cas' chest, indicating he should remain standing, sending a message of 'soon' through the channel. With a tiny nod from Cas, Dean turned around and faced his brother.

Sam jolted when Dean's eyes met his. He moaned long and low when Dean crawled over to him, equally slowly. Dean pulled the blanket away, letting it rest nearby. He moved up Sam's body until he was straddling his long legs. Dean knelt up and hooked one finger in the vee of Sam's shirt and pulled him to sitting. Sam obeyed easily. He let his brother take his over shirt off in the same manner as he did Cas'. The t-shirt underneath was taken off by Dean gathering the hem in his hands and slowly pulling it up until Sam had to raise his arms, which he did, and Dean dropped the shirt on the floor. Dean gave Sam a tiny push on the shoulders to lie down.

Cas was dying. He wanted to come so badly he wondered how it could even be possible after his activity not a half an hour earlier. The magnificent view of Dean's back as he undressed his brother only made the fire inside him burn hotter.

Dean reached down and opened Sam's pants. Working in sync they got the pants and underwear over Sam's hips, then, just for Cas, Dean knee-walked backwards without letting go of the denim. When he was far enough down Sam's legs, he thrust his hips back and dropped his chest down to pull the pants off his brother's legs.

Cas called out and panted like he couldn't inhale oxygen fast enough. He plunged his hands into his hair in an effort to not grab himself and empty all over his Omega's _presentation_. There was now a large wet spot on his thin pants, and Cas wanted nothing more than to _soak_ himself in the slick. His mouth fell open with his tongue loose and pliant in his mouth, as if he was about to dive in and lick Dean until he came.

Sam watched Cas unravel, having no concept of how incredibly sexy it was until he saw it with his own eyes. Cas looked to be about a pulse from thrusting into Dean, which made Sam's cock leak all over his belly.

Dean got the pants and socks off his huge little brother and slid off the bed to drop his own clothes. He crawled back up on the bed and finally spoke. “You have four minutes to do anything you want to me,” he informed Cas as he reached for his phone and set the timer. “Go,” he ordered and tapped his phone. 

Cas was on the bed so fast Sam had to shift so he wasn't thrown off. Cas whipped Dean around and pressed his cock between Dean's cheeks, smearing as much slick as he could over this raging cock without actually entering Dean. He dropped his mouth to Dean's mark and sucked while he worked his hands down to Dean's ass, fighting for room for both his hands and his cock in the hot wetness of his Omega. Grunting loudly, he plunged his fingers inside Dean, soaking his hand while his hips continued to push his cock around, slipping against Dean's skin. The timer went off far sooner than he wanted, and it was with superhuman effort that he backed off and flopped onto his back. Almost before he was separated, he was smearing the residual slick over his nipples while sucking his fingers on his other hand clean.

As Cas turned him, Dean met Sam's gaze and held it, watching Sam watch Cas. He felt wonderfully _used_ as Cas took what he wanted, his Omega body doubling the slick the second his Alpha touched him. He was grateful when the timer went off only because he didn't want to come yet, not without Sammy's turn.

Sam hoped and prayed he was going to get a turn. His mouth was already watering with Cas' grunts. Dean reset the timer and looked him in the eye said those magic words: he had four minutes.

Not thinking about anything other than that hard cock he shoved Dean down on his back next to Cas. With the sounds of Cas suckling his fingers and slicking his nipples, he engulfed Dean in one go. He put everything he had into sucking Dean, showing off his lack of gag reflex and his experience. Sam held Dean's balls away from his body to prevent him from coming, and from the sound of Dean, it was driving him insane.

Dean thought it might actually be possible to die from lack of coming. Sam was incredible, _indescribable_ really, with his mouth. When the timer went off, Dean wondered where the sob came from only to realize it was him. It took Dean a little longer to get himself under control. He realized he wanted both men _right now_ but was also enjoying the tease. Dean sat up and positioned himself over Cas.

“Oh _YES,_ ” Cas breathed quietly and urgently as he went to grab Dean's firm hips. A squeak fell out of his mouth when Dean grabbed his wrists and forced them down on either side of his head. Using only his hips, he found the tip of Cas' cock and sat down incredibly slowly.

Sam watched and had to grip the base of his cock _hard_ at the sight of Dean holding Cas down. There was no possible way Dean was holding him so tightly he couldn't get loose, and that just made it that much more enticing to see. The idea that an _Omega_ was dominating an _Alpha_ was the stuff of porn sites and wet dreams. When Dean started rocking on Cas' cock Sam discovered he was stroking himself in time with Dean's hips. Suddenly he had an image in his mind, presumably where Dean wanted him to go. He took his hand off himself and knelt up behind Dean, straddling Cas' legs. Sam wondered what was going to happen next as he grabbed the base of his cock without stroking.

Dean felt like every nerve was singing with each drag of a cock inside him. Cas felt _fantastic_ all thick and hard and quivering inside him. Dean could tell Cas was bordering on flipping them over and taking control, so he sent a message to Sam about what to do.

Cas was delirious. He wanted to grab Dean, flip him over, and pound into him so hard he wouldn't be able to walk. But this.....Dean taking his time, swivelling his hips slowly, grinding himself on his cock, this was driving him absolutely insane with need. 

Sam didn't have to wait long for instructions. Dean lifted his hips until Cas fell out, then angled them back. 

Cas cried out, fighting against his bonds. He needed to be inside Dean. Right now. _Immediately_. “Just a few more,” he gasped, thrusting his hips up. He was _so close_. “Dean. Now. Please Dean. Now,” Cas tried to sound authoritative but his words were more like whimpers.

Sam clued in to Dean's actions and held his cock in place for Dean to slide backwards onto.

Cas cried out when he saw the look on Sam's face behind Dean's shoulder, knowing Sam was now inside Dean. He fought against Dean's hands, wanting to stroke himself...or him and Dean together....really anything to give attention to his throbbing cock. Dean did not let go. Cas kept squirming.

Dean trembled on Sam's cock. It felt as good as he remembered. Each of his mates was shaped differently and fit inside Dean differently, and he _loved_ the differences.

Sam let out a combination of a groan and a gasp at being sucked into Dean's body. How he could remain so _tight_ was a mystery Sam did not want to solve.

Dean looked down through half-lidded eyes at his mate. Cas was begging him to let him go, never mind that he could easily overpower Dean. So Dean did the next best thing: he leaned down and kissed the begging right out of Cas' mouth while Sam plunged himself inside at his own pace.

Sam started slow. He wanted to keep going slow. But his body had other plans for him. Within a pump or two he was picking up his pace. Dean was amazingly hot, wet, tight, and _wanting it_. Out of the blue, Sam could feel his orgasm gathering fast. When Dean leaned down to kiss Cas, he changed the angle for Sam......and made it _better._ He heard Cas beg some more when Dean came up for air, so he answered Cas. “Just gettin' him wet for you Alpha. Gonna make him drip so you can get in easy. Make it so you can just....slide......right in......make him......wet for...... _you_...” Sam gripped Dean's hips _hard_ while he emptied into him, grinding his hips against Dean's ass until every last drop was milked. He pulled out reluctantly – he really wanted to ride the afterglow out inside his brother – and told Cas that Dean was good and ready as he flopped down on his back.

Dean let go of Cas and launched himself so he was straddling Sam. He didn't hold his brother's hands like he did Cas', instead he stayed on all fours so he could let Sam watch his face, something that embarrassed him a little but Sammy seemed to love it.

Cas moved lightening fast and got behind Dean. He was leaking so much precome his belly was soaked and he was dripping everywhere. When he knelt up he saw Dean was dribbling as well, a mixture of Sam and slick. Cas pinched his growing knot to stop himself from coming at the sight – almost immediately regretting it as it was painful. Effective, but painful. As soon as he could see straight again, he grabbed his cock and bounced the head off Dean's very wet hole. “Good job Sam. Dean is nice and wet for me. You are so good for me Sam,” Cas cooed.

Sam just about died. Dean was crouched above him looking like he was lost in his own haze of arousal, Cas was praising him in _that voice_ that soothed something deep in his Beta brain. He had a fleeting thought that he'd like to be hard again, but there was no way. So he took one hand and just held himself while he put his other hand on Dean's flexing bicep and just _watched_.

Dean was getting desperate. He needed to _come_ right _now_. “Cas please, please Cas come on,” he whispered, rocking his hips back and forth, hoping to get Cas to slide inside.

“Oh, now who's begging,” Cas asked, deceptively calmly. He dragged his tip over Dean's entrance. “You want me? You want my cock? Hmmmm?” Cas pushed the tip inside and had to stop just to groan loudly. Dean pushed his hips back and that was it, Cas was lost. He thrust into Dean with a cry. That one thrust was all it took for Cas to lose any sense of playing, he needed to come. But first, his Omega needed to come so he could be properly milked. “Need you to come Dean,” he demanded through clenched teeth. He grabbed Dean's hip with one hand and the scruff of his neck with the other and gripped hard.

Dean tried to fight the Omega instinct and lost, not that it was an entirely bad thing. The hand on the back of his neck ordered his body to go limp for his Alpha and come for him.....so he did, shooting rope after rope onto his brother while milking Cas.

Cas filled Dean with a roar. He wasn't sure if he should admit it or not, but since he discovered this neck thing to make Dean come he wanted to do it again to test and see if it would work a second time. Maybe a third. All the time, really. There was something about the ability to control whether or not Dean had an orgasm and when he had it that was a massive aphrodisiac for him.

Sam whimpered under them, closing his eyes to feel the hot come coat his hand, cock, and belly, gripping Dean's arm so hard there would be marks later.

Cas' knot inflated, locking him into Dean. Rather than grind around like he normally did, he tried to remain still, not wanting to overwhelm Dean.

Dean was grateful Cas wasn't still pumping, right now he just wanted the closeness of his mates while he came down. Very slowly, he lowered his hips so he was completely prone. At the same time, Sam worked his hand out from between them. Cas lowered himself too, moving with Dean, but still propping himself up so Sam wouldn't get squished. He noticed Sam's wet hand floating like he wanted to rest it on Dean, but they both knew Dean didn't like messes as much as he did. So Cas took Sam's hand and interlaced their fingers before pushing it down onto the bed.

“You ok up there Cas,” Sam asked lazily, thumb trailing over Cas' firm hand.

“For now,” Cas agreed. He couldn't keep this pose for long, but he could for now.

“Guess you're ready for sex now big brother,” Sam murmured.

“Ready and willing,” Dean confirmed lowly. He moved enough to kiss Sam, mostly to keep him quiet. It was cuddle time now, not talking time. He felt Cas tremble a bit, so he moved off to the side, sort of falling off of Sam but not completely. Cas followed Dean and managed to get behind him and press him into his brother without letting go of Sam's hand. They stayed like that for a while, Cas sending a gentle reminder to Sam to let him know Dean preferred snuggles to conversation sometimes.

Sam had a moment of wistfulness, wishing he could take a knot too. He wanted to know what it felt like to have someone locked into him, unable to leave for a while. When he glanced away from Dean his eyes landed on Cas, who raised an eyebrow a little in askance. Sam blushed and forced the thoughts away, knowing Cas must have heard them, thinking he really needed to work on not broadcasting every tiny thing.

It was Dean that broke the silence as Cas' knot deflated. “What's with the neck thing,” he asked anyone who would answer.

Cas extracted himself and reached for a towel to clean Dean. While Dean's body emptied, he told Dean that he had no idea, it was instinct the first time.

“It's a control mechanism,” Sam provided. “During sex if Cas grips the scruff of your neck you'll come. Otherwise, you just go pliant and agreeable. It works for Betas too, but it's most effective on Omegas.”

“How could you possibly know that,” Dean asked as he winced with Cas' cleaning. “Careful,” he admonished softly.

“Sorry,” Cas planted a kiss between Dean's shoulder blades.

“Research,” Sam answered. “After the first time in the kitchen I wondered if we came so hard so fast because we were excited or if it was the neck thing. I've seen other Alphas holding their Omegas like that sometimes around campus as well.”

“And you didn't think to tell me?” Dean wasn't really angry, just curious.

“You have a laptop, you could have looked it up,” Sam teased, giving him a light push. “Now move it. My bladder's fuller than I thought.”

“Shower time,” Cas decided, helping each man off the bed and holding their hands to the bathroom.


	19. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has come down with a cold/flu.

The pack fell into their old routine with only a slight hesitation. Sam stayed on high alert to make sure Dean wasn't being pushed into anything while Cas slowly expected his pack to follow his orders again. Dean had no problems with any of it, the routine Cas set up was comforting, and Sam doting on him was not entirely awful.

As soon as Cas saw Dean was adjusting well again, he returned to work at the store full time rather than continue going in part time. Many nights he'd stay a bit late as well, helping Charlie and Gilda get the store running well. He absolutely loved his new job. Everything from how the supply and demand flowed to how the finances worked, even though he didn't completely understand them, was wonderful to him. As well, he loved how his two partners seemed to want his help and guidance. Charlie and Gilda had been doing all right with the store, but somewhere along the line they became overwhelmed and were grateful for Cas' help.

Sam also went back to teaching full time, something he also enjoyed. Watching his students learn gave him a great sense of pride. Knowing a lot of the information he taught was from first hand experience in dealing with the evils of the world was an added bonus.

Dean waited until both his mates were solidly at work before going into the garage to really look at Baby. What he saw made him cry...but so did many things these days. There was blood on the seat from his miscarriage, and that made him cry until he was dehydrated. Without checking with his pack, he began the repairs on the car. It was nothing he hadn't done before, and it felt good to do it, but he knew Cas would object the second he saw the never ending stream of tears on Dean's face as he did it. So when he wasn't puttering around the garden they'd planted, he was working on his car.

Dean was under no illusions here, his pack knew he was working on the car. They could see the evidence in the garage and hear him thinking about what he was going to do next or where to go to get the parts. Neither mate brought up the subject, so he didn't volunteer any information. One day he was so wrapped up in getting the final touches ready for the new body parts that he was a bit startled by Cas coming home, thinking he still had more time alone.

“Dean,” Cas bit off the second he sensed the sadness. “What are you doing?” Cas abandoned his bicycle and drew Dean into a hug. Dean had been handling the repairs reasonably well and hadn't seemed too stressed about it. Until right now. It was only in this moment that Cas realized Dean must have stopped working on the car a few hours before he was due home each day. Otherwise he would have felt the intensity of Dean's emotions before now.

“Fixing my car,” he said as Cas squeezed the daylights out of him.

“You're upset, come inside,” Cas ordered, beginning to lead Dean away from Baby.

“Hold on, just a sec.” Dean pried himself loose and finished what he was doing. “New parts will be here tomorrow, just wanna make sure everything is ready.” Normally he had much more time to work through his tears before Cas got home. Not that he minded getting a hug, that was awesome as always, but he really wanted to just get these little things done today.

Cas called on the single shred of patience he had and waited for Dean to finish. All day he'd been short-tempered with Charlie and Gilda, having to apologize so much he eventually gave them a blanket apology for any future rudeness. He wanted his Omega to not be upset. He wanted his dinner. He wanted a nap of all things. And most of all, he wanted to stop feeling like everything had been moved over a single inch without his consent, in addition to his skin being one size too small, as well as feeling like his brain was floating in molasses.

“You all right Cas,” Dean asked absently as he put his tools away. Cas scented differently but he didn't know why.

“Yes. No. I don't know. I've been off all day.” Cas shifted impatiently. Dinner wasn't even started yet. Dean should know better.

Dean picked up on Cas' irritability and hurried up. The second he was done he turned to smile at Cas but faltered at the sight of his pallid skin and massive dark circles under his eyes, which were slightly puffy, bloodshot, and a bit glassy. “You are not ok,” Dean decided, leading Cas to the kitchen. He'd lost track of time and hadn't started dinner. Cas' schedule said it was spaghetti and meatballs with salad and garlic toast. Dean was relieved it was easy to assemble and got right to it after making sure Cas sat down. “Do you want some Tylenol or something?”

“No,” Cas growled somewhat rudely. “I'm hungry. I want my dinner.”

“Getting it done now Cas, it won't be long.” Dean worked faster than normal. Usually, he liked to take his time assembling the ingredients and watching the meal come together. Today he whipped through it, using the fewest number of steps to get it done. Sam arrived as Dean was testing the spaghetti to see if it was done.

“Hey guys,” Sam greeted, setting his bag down. From how fast Dean was working, Sam guessed he'd not timed things well. Cas could be cranky lately with all the extra hours at the store, Sam was a bit surprised Dean would have forgotten. There was a new scent in the air, it took a minute to notice it was Cas. “Are you ok?” he asked just as he noticed that no, Cas was not doing well. “How do you feel?” he asked without waiting for Cas to answer the previous question.

“Fine. Tired. Hungry.” The overhead light lanced through his eyeballs, making it difficult to look up at Sam. He moved his gritty eyes back to his Omega. “Dean's priorities are not in order. Dinner should have been ready but he decided working on his car was more important than feeding his pack,” Cas grumped to Sam in a dark voice.

Dean felt the tears come and he fought them back. Cas wasn't feeling well, he didn't mean it, probably. He frantically tore lettuce for the salad even though the tears made it hard to see.

Sam flicked a glance between them, deciding on dealing with Cas first. “That was rude,” Sam told him sternly. He saw Cas about to rear up and start shouting. Instead of allowing that, Sam sat beside him and faced him, putting a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. “You're sick, but that's no reason to be mean. Dinner's almost done,” he told him firmly like he would a child.

Cas struggled. The Alpha part of him did not like Sam speaking to him like this. Oh no, not at _all._ The human part of Cas understood that he was actually mean to the person he loved. Before he could apologize, he started sneezing......a _lot_.

Sam produced a packet of tissues and slid them over to Cas as he got up. Cas could sneeze without his supervision, and besides, Dean needed him.

“Hey,” he said softly in Dean's ear as he slid his arms around his waist. “It's ok. Do you need help?”

“No,” Dean sniffed, “I got it. You sit. Be ready in a minute.” 

Sam wanted very much to rip Dean away from the counter and cuddle him, but dinner was actually almost done, and Sam suspected the Omega in Dean was desperate to show his Alpha that he was doing well. “I'll set the table,” he offered instead, leaving no room for argument. Cas could just deal with things being different for a meal. He gave Dean a final squeeze before getting the dishes.

Cas was blowing his nose, using almost all the tissues in the process. He was about to snark out a comment about Dean not being able to even get the plates on the table when he caught Sam's bitchface and wisely shut himself up.

The meal was quiet, Sam keeping one hand on Dean's leg the entire time, making eating awkward but not impossible. Dean looked to be struggling not to cry and Cas looked to be struggling to keep a lid on the nastiness. When dinner was done, Sam cleared the dishes for Dean and decided that even though it wasn't on the menu, Dean was getting a slice of pie.

Sam brought it to the table, almost daring Cas through the channel to start a fight about it. “Here, I warmed it for you. Do you want me to feed you,” he offered to a very grateful looking brother.

“Thanks,” Dean smiled. “I can do it.” He really would have preferred someone else feeding him, maybe with him wrapped in that person's arms. But he could do it.

Sam plunked two Tylenols down in front of Cas and refilled his water glass. “Take them Cas. You have a cold. This won't cure it but you'll feel better. Go change out of your work clothes. We'll meet you on the couch,” Sam dismissed him.

Cas was incredulous. Nobody dismissed him. _Nobody_. “Sam,” he started.

Sam caught the dangerous look in Cas' eye and changed his plans slightly, disregarding the jangled feeling of his insides. Speaking to an Alpha like he had was wrong on many levels, but in this instance, Dean came first. And Sam believed that if he let Cas speak this way it would be the first step down a very bad path. So, calling up every bit of Winchester stubbornness he could muster, he took a breath and continued. “We can argue later,” Sam said with finality. Picking up Dean's pie plate, he also took Dean's hand. “Come with me,” he said softly and led him out of the room. He took Dean to the couch where he settled in the corner and indicated Dean was to sit across his lap.

Dean thought he was much too big to be sitting on Sam's lap, but he did as he was told, and it was _wonderful_. Sam had him put his butt in the vee of his legs so his back was resting against Sam's leg and the couch arm. He threw his legs over Sam's other leg and slid an arm behind Sam. 

Once again, Sam was grateful for his long limbs. He waited until Dean settled in his lap before drawing his arm around Dean's back. That arm had the hand with the pie plate, which he held around Dean's ribs. He cut off a bit of pie and held it to his brother's mouth. Dean got about halfway through the pie before bursting into tears, surprising Sam who thought he'd have been crying by now. He set the plate down on the couch and just held Dean and let him cry it out, flooding him with scents of safety and comfort.

Dean tried to hold it together. Cas didn't mean it. It was only one little comment. He was just sick, that was all. He should have had dinner ready like he always did. He knew he should have stopped working sooner so he could have started dinner earlier. He knew his own emotions were running high from fixing the car and being reminded of the events that led up to the accident. Before he could stop himself he was turning to bury his face in Sam's shoulder to cry.

Cas took his time changing. He was rude, he could see that now. What he said was mean and uncalled for. He felt awful, both for his treatment of Dean and for his body symptoms. When he was done he went to the couch and was heartbroken at the sight of Dean shuffling in Sam's neck. Rather than try to hide his feelings, he let himself broadcast them to his mates.

“Cas,” Sam started in a dangerously dark tone, “I can feel that you are apologetic, but know this, you are not ever to speak to Dean or I like that again. Not _ever._ Have I made myself clear?” Sam collected every threatening feeling he had and hurtled it through the channel at Cas while clinging to Dean.

“Yes,” Cas agreed immediately. “I was terribly mean. Dean?” He waited until Dean was looking at him. He edged over to the couch and sat down gingerly so as not to disturb the pie, and reached out to put a hand on Dean's leg. “I was rude to you. I don't feel well, and that's no excuse, but I'm aware now that I'm ill. I wasn't aware of it when I left work, I thought I was having a bad day and I took it out on you, which was wrong of me regardless of my health. Dean, I'm sorry. I won't ever speak to you like that again.”

“It's ok Cas,” Dean hitched.

“No. Dean it is not ok. You can accept his apology but it is not ok that he said what he did. For Chuck's sake it's only dinner,” Sam clarified.

Dean looked from Sam to Cas. Sam had a point. “I accept your apology,” he whispered to his sick mate. 

“Thank you,” Cas bowed his head at Dean. “May I feed you the rest of your pie?” he asked tentatively.

Dean thought about it. “As long as I don't have to move,” he agreed. Sam was incredibly comfortable.

Cas smiled a little and nodded. He picked up the plate and moved a bit closer, after asking Sam if that was all right. He managed to feed Dean the remainder while Sam dropped kisses on Dean's head. Dean was barely finished eating when Cas broke out into wracking coughing, shaking his whole body.

“Ok Dean, you gotta move,” Sam instructed, shifting so he was doing most of the moving while Dean stayed on the warm spot on the couch. Sam took the plate from Cas before he dropped it and set it on the coffee table. He grabbed a blanket from his storage under the couch and wrapped Cas up while he coughed. “You're gonna be ok Cas, it's all right,” he murmured as he tucked the blanket around him. He checked Cas' forehead and found a fever there, but not a significant one. The Tylenol would cut the fever when it took effect. Sam reached for the tissue box and set it next to him, then retrieved the garbage pail and set it at Cas' feet before taking the pie plate to the kitchen. While he was in there, he made some soothing green tea for Cas, sweetened with honey, and brought it to him. Dean had already turned the TV on to Netflix and found some nature show in Cas' profile.

Dean watched Sam go into Mother Hen Mode as he retrieved another blanket and tossed it over Cas' legs. It's like Sam genuinely enjoyed taking care of people, which surprised Dean a little, even though it shouldn't. They Mother Henned each other during hunting, and Sam was amazing during his and Cas' presentation. But it was downright adorable to watch him tend to Cas.

Sam noticed Dean had added the blanket, and a pillow behind Cas' head, and was tucking another pillow under his forearm and against his leg like a little armrest.

When Cas was reasonably sure his coughing was done, he accepted the tea with a grateful smile. He felt Dean creep up to him and press against his side, adding some much needed physical contact through the blankets. Sam sat on the other side, poised to take the mug if Cas started coughing again. “Thank you,” Cas rasped to both of them. “I'm sure I'll be fine in a day or two.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Cas was mean :( But not as mean as he was in the first part of the series. He's made great strides, and was temporarily derailed when his body got sick.


	20. Really Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas thought he would be better, surprise! - he isn't.

Cas was not fine in a day or two. In fact, he was still coughing a horrible wet cough a week later. For the first few days he'd barely come out of bed except for bodily functions, Dean bringing food and fluids to him, urging him to eat and drink as much as possible. Cas was enormously thankful for the TV Sam had picked out and set up. It wasn't as big as the one in the common room, but it was bigger than a laptop screen. This way, he didn't have to leave the comfort of his bed while he binged on just about anything to take his mind off how horrible he felt. That is, when Dean wasn't dragging him out to the garden. As much as Cas wanted to deny it, the fresh air did feel good even though he sat like a lump while Dean walked around, checking the bushes for dead branches to prune and weeds to yank in between the rows they'd planted.

“You won't heal if you don't get some food in you,” Dean clucked, noticing the soup was barely touched as he pushed another pillow against Cas' side. They'd just been outside, long enough to give Cas some fresh air but soon enough to come back without a chill. Still, Dean wanted to be sure Cas was comfortable and warm.

“Not hungry,” Cas grumbled, moving so Dean could get the pillow where he wanted it. He had to admit, this mini nest Dean was building was remarkably comfortable.

“You gotta eat. Do I have to feed you?” Dean challenged, ignoring how his dick seemed to perk up at the idea. Sex with Cas was so far off the table it was in another room.

“No,” Cas pouted as his stomach grumbled loudly. “Maybe,” he amended, still pouty.

Dean shuffled up on the bed next to Cas without dislodging his bed tray and picked up the spoon. “You want to go to the doctor?” he asked as Cas took the first spoonful.

Cas just shook his head and took another spoonful. “How's the car,” he asked, knowing it was a sore subject but wanting to repair that rip in their relationship.

Dean bristled a bit, knowing Cas was asking to be nice, not for actual interest. “She's starting to look like herself again,” he commented vaguely. All the parts had arrived and he'd been slowly getting them where they need to be while Cas napped. Every time there was even a whisper of wakefulness, Dean left the garage and returned to Cas' side.

Cas ate a bit more, very reluctantly admitting he was feeling better with food in his belly. Dean made excellent soup, it was tasty even though it had chilled. Part of the appeal of the garden was to have fresh vegetables to make into soup and whatever else Dean wanted to create. Cas very much looked forward to those meals. “How much time do you put into answering emails from hunters?” he asked carefully as Dean scooped more soup on the spoon.

_Dammit,_ Dean thought. He was hoping Cas wasn't going to bring that up. “A few hours a day maybe. Sometimes more if I can't find the right lore.” 

“We need to talk about it,” Cas ventured warily, just before taking the spoonful into his mouth.

“Nothing to talk about Cas. Hunters now know we have a library full of resources. I don't have a job. They email, I research, I email back. That's it.” Dean absolutely did not want to give up doing this. It helped him feel useful outside of the bunker and still tied to his old life, which he'd spent too much time living to simply give up.

“What if they want you to join the hunt?” Cas refused the next spoonful.

Dean sighed. He couldn't lie, he knew he couldn't hide it from Cas. It was amazing he'd managed to research for this long without Cas bringing it up, probably because Cas'd been so busy with the store. “Some already have,” he admitted quietly, busying himself with stirring the soup.

“Dean,” Cas started, unable to finish due to a massive coughing fit.

Carefully and swiftly Dean moved the tray away from Cas' shuddering body and set it at the foot of the bed. He turned in time to see Cas eject all the soup from his tummy and resume coughing when he was done.

“All right, ok, let's get this cleaned up,” he soothed, rubbing Cas' back. Sam was home, he could scent him, so he sent a quick message to come into the bedroom.

“Why did that happen?!” Cas wailed, looking like he was going to cry.

Sam got Dean's message loud and clear, and heard Cas wailing after coughing. “What's going on here?” he asked as he came into the bedroom. A single glance at the bed answered his question. “I've got this,” Sam said, dropping his bag and picking up the tray, “you get that,” he nodded to the mess in front of Cas.

“Got it,” Dean used a corner of the blanket to wipe Cas' mouth. “Welcome home,” he called out as Sam left the room. “Too much coughing can make you puke. You didn't get any on yourself, let me change the cover.” Dean efficiently whipped the soiled cover off the bed and darted to the storage room for a new one. “Here we go,” he said, smoothing it over the bed and Cas' lap. Just as he started adjusting the pillows again he stopped, asking if Cas wanted to go brush his teeth.

“Yes. Don't want to get up.” Cas whined.

“Too bad. Up you get,” Dean flung the sheets back to expose Cas, making him cold and shivery. “Might as well pee while you're at it,” he decided, leading a blanket-wrapped Cas to the bathroom. By the time Cas was done and back in bed, Sam had changed clothes and was waiting for them.

“When was the last time he took anything?” Sam asked as he helped Cas adjust the blanket over his shoulders and the one covering his lap...and the little pillow nest Dean had created around his Alpha. There was a mountain of pillows behind him against the headboard – the brothers learned Cas snored tremendously when stuffed up, so they demanded he stay mostly upright – but there were also several surrounding Cas' hips and upper thighs. Sam thought it might just be the cutest thing on the planet, Dean making a nest for his Alpha to feel safe and protected.

“He's overdue for some more cough medicine. He was refusing to take it,” Dean said after checking the clock. He fussed with the medicine, hoping Cas would drop their previous conversation. He didn't.

“What did you mean when you said hunters wanted you to join them,” Cas asked, sounding rough and raw.

Sam perked up at that. “Yes Dean, what did you mean,” he added.

Dean gave Sam a basic rundown of what he'd been doing to help hunters. “Some asked me to join them to kill something particularly bad. I've always said no, I always will say no.”

“I don't like it,” Cas pouted.

“Too damn bad,” Dean retorted.

“Enough,” Sam held up a hand. “Cas, Dean isn't doing any harm. We have a huge amount of lore here. It's good that he's sharing. Dean, don't you dare go out on a hunt.”

Both men grumbled something that started with F and might have been 'fine'. “Drink this,” Dean held out a little cup of green stuff.

“I don't like that kind,” Cas sulked and turned away.

“This one stops your coughing the longest. You need to rest. And get more food in you as soon as your stomach settles,” Dean informed him, still holding the little cup out.

“Cas,” Sam warned. He would actually pour it down Cas' throat if necessary. He did it once with a baby syringe. It was astoundingly unpleasant, but he'd do it again.

Cas huffed and took the cup. Under the watchful eyes of the Winchesters, he swallowed all of it. 

“Excellent,” Sam praised. “Dean, will you get this stuff to the laundry room please?”

Dean nodded, blushing a little at having forgotten to remove the dirty cover from where he'd tossed it on the floor in a ball. He leaned in and kissed Cas' cheek before getting off the bed and doing as asked.

“Feel better at all?” Sam asked with a great deal of concern as he snuggled up next to Cas. Well, up against the pillows in between them.

“No.” Cas leaned into Sam. He could see why Dean liked cuddles and snuggles with Sam. It was like his long arms and solid chest were made for holding him.

“You look better,” he said as he ran a hand through Cas' hair. Cas really did look like he was on the mend. His colour had returned and he slept through the night last night for the first time since he got sick.

“I threw up. That's not better,” Cas sulked, wiggling a little to get a better cuddle.

Sam adjusted so Cas was more comfortable. “Sometimes that happens when you cough too much. Why didn't you take your medicine earlier?”

“It tastes awful,” Cas whined.

“Worse than throwing up?”

Cas just sighed heavily and broke out into another coughing fit. “Point made,” Cas croaked as he struggled not to cough. His stomach was rolling from the medicine and the coughing, and he absolutely did not want to get up and brush his teeth again.

“Everything ok in here,” Dean asked without expecting an answer. Cas was snuggled up to Sam pretty hard, and looking fairly glazed. He got up on the bed on Cas' other side and pressed into him, creating Winchester bookends for Cas. “Is this ok?”

Cas made a noise of assent just as he dropped off to sleep.

“You gave him the nighttime stuff?” Sam whispered with amusement. It was only mid afternoon.

“Hell yes. He's grumpy as fuck. But cute,” Dean admitted as he tucked the blanket over Cas and pushed a pillow closer to his leg. “Did you stop at the store for me?” he asked quietly.

“Yeah I did. I picked up what you asked for but saw the mess and thought it could wait,” Sam told him equally quietly.

“Probably a good idea,” he agreed. Taking care of Cas had been exhausting. Cas was not a good patient, not even the littlest bit. This had to be the worst he'd come down with since falling and it was wearing on everyone. Dean had seen an ad for something he thought might make Cas' sickness a bit more bearable and sent Sam out to pick it up. Privately, Dean wondered why he and Sam weren't sick yet.

They stayed in a pile on the bed for a while, until Dean's phone alarm went off quietly.

“What's the alarm for?” Sam murmured, having tipped his head back and closed his eyes.

“To make sure I get dinner done on time,” he admitted without looking at his brother. He slid off the bed and made his way to the kitchen, debating whether or not to follow Cas' meal plan. On one hand Cas was grumpy as all get out and would likely complain if it wasn't followed, on the other the food may not sit well in Cas' belly. He checked the schedule, it was the one night a week Cas allowed for take out or a new recipe. _Fuck it,_ Dean thought, _I'm making cold sandwiches. Cas can pick at them or eat them. The rest can be for my lunches if they don't want them._ Decision made, Dean started pulling out sandwich fillings, intending on making at least two Epic Veggie Sammies for his Sammy, and the rest with meat.

“Dean? Can I talk to you for a second?” Sam asked as he slid a hand up Dean's back.

Lost in his own world, he had no idea Sam had even followed him into the kitchen. “Sure,” he muttered, buttering bread.

Sam turned him so he was facing away from the counter. “You're a good mate. You do an awesome job at making sure everything runs smoothly here. Please don't let one nasty comment from Cas make you think less of yourself.”

Dean flushed. He knew all of that, but it was damn nice to hear. “It was my fault. I was fixing Baby and I lost track of-”

“Doesn't matter,” Sam interrupted.

“But I was hiding from Cas how much it upset-”

“Doesn't matter,” he interrupted again, a little more forcefully. “Dean. On any other day, Cas would have brushed it off and comforted you first and dealt with a late dinner second.”

“I know but-”

“No buts. Cas was out of line, not you. It's not your fault.”

For some reason that last statement broke a dam in Dean's psyche. Sam was right. Any other time Cas would have been loving and kind. Without any warning he found he was crying again. He immediately sought out comfort in his brother's arms, and Sam obliged because of course he did.

When Dean's crying was reduced to hitching, Sam pulled away a little. It broke his heart into a million pieces to see Dean tremble like that. Too many years of watching their dad treat Dean so badly made Sam want to forever shield Dean from anything bad. And he would have done exactly that in the garage if he'd been home first, but the damage was done. “Don't be afraid to talk back to Cas. He's nothing like Dad.”

Dean just nodded and moved in for another hug. “Why aren't we sick too?” he mumbled in Sam's neck.

“I think it's because we've been exposed to a lot of crap over the years, our immune systems are excellent. Cas hasn't been human all that long, and I think he's been overworking at the store, making him vulnerable,” Sam reasoned, swaying slightly with Dean.

“Makes sense,” Dean agreed. Eventually, he gave up his brother's hug and returned to sandwiches. He assembled them all and put them on a platter so they could eat in the bedroom with Cas. “Will you grab some Gatorade for Cas?” he asked Sam as he piled the sandwiches up.

Sam did, also grabbing water bottles for them. He saw Dean eye the beer but he ignored it. Alcohol would not improve the situation at all in his opinion.

Back in the bedroom, Cas was starting to stir. The sedative quality of the cough medicine knocked him out but only briefly.

“You hungry?” Dean asked as he set the tray down at the foot of the bed.

Cas made a grumpy noise that Dean learned meant 'yes, but I don't feel like eating'. 

“Hey Cas, Dean asked me to pick something up for you. Do you want it now or after you eat something?” Sam asked as he held a bag up for Cas to see.

Cas moved his eyes from the bag to Dean, who looked excited about the contents. “Now,” he rasped, reaching for it. He peeked inside and let out a tiny squeal. Inside were fleecy yellow pyjama pants with cartoon bees all over them. “I LOVE THEM!” Cas gushed. “They are so _soft_ ,” he sighed as he brushed them on his cheek. He immediately moved to get all the blankets off so he could put them on.

“Do you want them washed first to get the sizing out?” Dean offered. He had to pull the cover out of the washer anyway and get it in the dryer. Might as well do anther load.

Cas was deeply torn. They looked incredibly soft and comfortable. Dean was the one that was fussy about sizing, not him, but he wanted to cuddle with Dean and he didn't want Dean pulling away from him because of the feel of it on his skin. “Yes please.” He reluctantly gave them up to Sam, who took the hamper with him to the laundry room. “Thank you Dean,” he murmured as he pulled Dean into a hug.

“No problem. Just saw 'em and thought of you,” he murmured back.

Once they were clean Cas wore them constantly, taking them off only to shower, until he returned to work. Dean did a load of laundry that day, finally grateful to be able to wash the bee pants. It was a good thing he did, they were the first thing Cas changed into when he got home that day.


	21. Driving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby is all fixed up and while Dean is nervous about driving, Cas is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since porn appeared. So here you go: porn. And yeah it's related to the plot, so it's not completely porny.
> 
> .....and in my head, Cas wears his old trenchcoat, not the new one :)

“Dean?” Cas called out into the bunker. It had been a long half day at work, mostly because he thought he was fully recovered from his cold but his body seemed to have other ideas about readiness. Yesterday was fine, he even worked the full day. But today was rough. About halfway through his day he realized he'd left all the financial information for the store at home, which added to his general stress. When he told Gilda he was going to go pick the stuff up, she suggested he stay home for the day to rest a bit more. He surprised himself by agreeing, and told her he'd be in bright and early tomorrow. Now, he wanted a hug. Or more accurately, he wanted to hug Dean for a while. He very much wanted to feel the warmth and softness of his Omega against him. That would be ideal. But Dean wasn't answering. He checked the channels and found Dean to be resting on the couch.

Cas wandered over to the common room, leaving his bag on the kitchen table and shoes by the door. When he arrived at the couch he saw Dean lying on his back, sleeping lightly. On the coffee table were several neat piles of paper. Further inspection showed the piles to be from the store.

“Hey Cas,” Dean murmured when he felt Cas near the coffee table. Suspecting Cas was about to ask what the piles were he waited, deciding to allow Cas to examine what he did first. He opened his eyes to see his beautiful ex-angel wearing that damn trench coat. Under it he knew were dress pants and a nice button up shirt – Cas believed in dressing well for his role at the store even though he wasn't in contact with customers. But that _coat._ He hadn't noticed Cas put it on when he left the bunker.

“What's all this?” Cas asked in awe. It looked like Dean had sorted the mountain of paperwork that was the financial records. Not only were they in apparent piles according to subject matter, each pile had a sheet of paper on top detailing the information.

“I thought I remembered you asking me to look at this stuff,” Dean told him hesitantly. He wasn't completely sure that's what Cas said, it was when he took those wondrous pain meds, but when he saw the paperwork he figured the least he could do was organize it.

“Yes, I did. Dean thank you,” Cas breathed. It was sorted in a way that Cas could finally understand it. “Did you do all this today?” He turned to see Dean looking a bit flustered.

“Yeah. It's only sorted. It needs to be entered into a spreadsheet or accounting program.” Dean's eyes crawled over Cas' shoulders and back. Goddamn that coat was more of a kink than he thought. “Do I get a 'hello' hug?” He made no move to get up from the couch. That coat needed to be draped over them. Oh yes please.

Cas caught a fleeting thought in the channel. Something about his overcoat. He didn't catch it in time as he was busy trying to figure out how to thank Dean for doing all this for him. For some reason the task was always overwhelming for him, and here it was all ready for some kind of program. “Of course you can have a hug,” Cas smiled widely and sat on the edge of the couch, leaning down and embracing Dean.

“You can lay on top of me,” he suggested in a low voice, shifting slightly to accommodate Cas' body weight.

“Oh can I,” Cas teased. He shifted with Dean until he was on top, noting Dean adjusted his coat so it was covering both of them. “Is this better,” he murmured as he went in for a kiss.

Dean hummed his approval into Cas' mouth, kissing him without getting too passionate. He could feel Cas wasn't quite up to anything yet. “You ok?” he asked softly when Cas pulled away only to drop his lips and tickle his mark with them just before giving it a little suck.

“I'm rather tired,” he admitted apologetically. Playing with Dean's mark was dangerous territory, he now realized as he felt Dean push up into him slightly. It was remarkable how fast this man could get hard....and wet if the sweet scent in the air was any indication.

“Want to rest?” Dean tried to keep the disappointment out of his voice. Cas was still recovering from being sick. He knew they needed to go at Cas' pace, not his.

“Very much so. May I rest here, with you?” Cas pulled away from Dean's neck with no small amount of reluctance. He also shifted so he was only mostly on top, wedging himself between the couch and Dean. This way he could hold Dean against him and hopefully not arouse him further.

“Wouldn't have it any other way,” Dean whispered. He snuggled into Cas and enjoyed his warmth until he fell asleep.

Cas felt his heart swell at how much he loved this man. He broadcasted his feelings as best he could while he closed his eyes and breathed in the scent of Dean, unaware of falling asleep.

*

Dean woke to his phone buzzing away informing him of an incoming text. For a while he debated ignoring it but curiosity won out. He reached over to the coffee table for his phone, waking Cas in the process. Not paying much attention to Cas' grumbling, Dean checked the text. It was from Sam asking for a ride. “Sam wants me to pick him up pretty soon. You wanna stay here?” Dean disentangled himself and sat up.

Cas groaned. There were two things he wanted to do; eat and get inside Dean, not necessarily in that order. But he didn't want Dean driving alone, not at all. He barely tolerated Dean working on the car, figuring it was upsetting him a great deal. The only reason he'd allowed it was it seemed to help Dean heal a bit and work through some pain. Dean had only just put the final touches on the Impala last night and as far as Cas knew, he hadn't driven it yet. “I'll join you,” he told Dean.

“Come on then,” Dean slapped Cas' hip gently. Driving made him a bit nervous, not that he wanted to admit that out loud. Not that anything could go wrong. He'd been in accidents before and been fine, but now he was somewhat unnerved. 

Cas groaned again and pushed himself off the couch. He could feel Dean's jangled nerves and understood. Dean might not get it, the idea that he was more delicate now that he is an Omega, but Cas knew.

Together they went to the garage, Cas trying to wake up just a bit more. When he saw the Impala he complimented Dean on his hard work. The car looked brand new in his opinion. When he sat in the front with Dean he caught wind of Dean's nerves again, so he pulled Dean in for a hug and ended up kissing him.

Dean let himself melt into the kiss. He'd been a bit freaked out getting behind the wheel but he felt tremendously better with Cas beside him. The kiss was an added bonus. Cas pulled away much too soon in Dean's opinion.

After about a minute of driving, Dean was completely confident being behind the wheel again. The day was glorious in the late afternoon sun. A breeze poured through the open windows, ruffling Cas' hair and teasing the lapel of that damn coat. Out of habit, Dean glanced down to see a very nice bulge in Cas' lap. The sight made him squirm a bit.

The instant Dean regained his confidence, Cas felt he could relax. As Dean drove, Cas thought back to when they were still testing the waters with each other....a lot of which was done in the car. Just for nostalgia's sake, Cas dropped his hand to the middle of the seat. When Dean also dropped his hand, Cas teased Dean's fingers with his own until Dean opened his hand to be held. Cas immediately interlaced their fingers and squeezed a bit, all without looking in Dean's direction.

Dean felt Cas' thumb trail a hesitant path while they held hands. He was reminded of all the drives they took together, gingerly moving from holding hands to kissing to finally touching each other. Before he knew it, his jeans were awkwardly tight and his underwear slightly damp. Next to him, Cas was typing on his phone with one hand.

“Turn here,” Cas urged, pointing to the right. 

Dean didn't ask why, he just guided Baby in that direction. After another turn, he pointed out this was not the way to the university.

“I sent a text to Sam telling him we are delayed. Park there,” he pointed up ahead. He pocketed his phone and settled his free hand in his lap, occasionally bumping and pressing on his erection through his suit pants.

Dean did as he was told and looked around. They were parked in the same place where Dean had pulled over all those years ago under the midnight moon to work up the courage to kiss his now-mate. “Cas,” he breathed, heart thumping so hard he thought it was going to burst through his chest. He turned the car off with his left hand so he wouldn't have to unlace his fingers. “Cas,” he tried again, feeling his body open up and prepare for his Alpha.

Cas turned to look at his beautiful mate, all flushed and a bit flustered. The scent of him rushed over to his nose, making him inhale sharply while barely cupping himself. “You did an excellent job with your car,” he complimented. “Even the seats look new.” He couldn't help it, he rocked slightly in his seat while tracing the hard line of himself with his fingertips.

“Shampooed them,” Dean panted. He scooted over a tiny bit, just in case Cas wanted him closer. The movement made his jeans drag over his cock slightly, which in turn made him pant harder for a moment.

“And all that work you put into organizing the financial information. It was very kind of you to do that for me,” Cas praised. His thumb had not stopped moving on Dean's hand, his other thumb traced a path on his cock at the same pace. His knot was making itself known as well, a precursor to inflation, sending extra attention to the nerve endings and making his balls heavy in his pants.

“Just wanna be good for you,” Dean rushed in a low voice. Before he could say anything else, a car drove by, startling him a bit.

“Ignore the cars,” Cas told him. “Only look at me.”

That was easier said than done. When he'd pulled over here all those years ago it was night and nobody else was on the road. Now there was a car every few minutes. And it was daytime. Dean dropped his eyes to Cas' lap to see he was enjoying this very much. His eyes bounded back to Cas' face to see him flushed and panting gently, eyes a beautiful ring of blue. “You want to be seen,” he blurted.

Cas' eyebrow went up while his head ducked down in a single nod. “I don't mind the possibility.” He stroked his knot once, firmly, before moving his hand back up his shaft through his thin pants. The scent of Dean filled the car before floating away on the gentle breeze. One small check of the channel and he saw Dean was mostly ok with all of this, arousal beating out his discomfort. So Cas closed the distance between them and kissed Dean as if it was his first time, slow, hesitant, gentle, with an undercurrent of love.

Dean thought his heart would burst. For reasons he couldn't be bothered to define, this kiss was better than their first. Maybe it was because their hands were still clasped. Maybe it was because Cas was touching himself as if he wasn't sure he was allowed to but couldn't stop. Maybe it was because no matter what, Cas would stop if Dean was uncomfortable. Maybe it was the pleasant scent of the field around them, freshly watered from the early morning rain, mingling with Cas' intoxicating Alpha scent. His free hand fell to his lap and pushed his erection a bit. The jeans he was wearing were starting to strangle him and not in a good way. So, without breaking the kiss, Dean got his pants undone with one hand. Just as Cas' tongue slid over his he arranged himself so his bulge was sitting in the open vee of his pants. Still covered in his underwear, he allowed himself a single twist to the crown before putting his hand on his thigh.

“Does this seat still recline?” Cas whispered, breaking off only far enough to talk, lips tickling Dean's.

“Fuck yes,” he panted. The control for that was on either side of the bench seat. Dean leaned backwards, found the lever, yanked it, and turned back to see Cas was in the process of removing his coat. Extremely reluctantly, Dean let him have his hand back to complete the task. Rather than toss the coat somewhere, Cas laid it out like a blanket on the reclined seat behind Dean, and slowly pushed Dean down on it. Once Cas had Dean on his back, laying on the inside of the coat, he moved so he was above Dean, bracketing him as he held himself up with his forearms. He watched Dean's eyes as he lowered his aching cock against Dean, mindful of the open zipper.

There was no possible way to stop the groan that pushed its way out through Dean's mouth. The way Cas rocked side to side in tiny movements was his undoing. It was too much like their first time, when neither Cas nor Dean had ever experienced that particular feeling, and were figuring out what felt best.

After what felt like both an eternity and instantly, Cas had his mouth on Dean's again, kissing reverently, fingertips pressing and releasing on his shoulders, forearms remaining anchored to the seat. Dean managed to get his hands on Cas' waist but no more, his brain was offline. Instead he just held on while Cas' mouth worked his and his hips pushed tiny ruts into Cas'.

“Can you get your boots off?” Cas whispered, moving to Dean's ear to drag his wet lips over the shell and suck on the earlobe.

Dean couldn't figure out words, but he did manage to toe off his boots, letting them land wherever, and put his feet on the dashboard. As Cas sucked an incredibly gentle path on his neck Dean felt his sock covered toes curl as if they could grip the dash and hold on. 

“Pants off,” Cas ordered softly, lifting so Dean could fumble at pushing them down with his underwear. While he was obeying, Cas peeked up through the windows to see two cars had stopped behind Baby. On the car immediately behind them, an Omega was bent over the hood and being pounded by an Alpha, who was staring through the back window at Cas....who dribbled an alarming amount into his pants at the sight.

Dean, naked from the waist down except for his socks, suddenly felt both incredibly turned on and embarrassed. His partial nudity made him feel exceptionally vulnerable...but the way that coat felt on his bare cheeks transported him to another dimension. When Cas lowered his soaked bulge against his bare cock, he just about came. The wet fabric on his front and the wetness lubing him from behind made him moan loudly. Somewhere on the outside edge of his awareness he heard what sounded like the shout of someone coming, somewhere outside the bubble they'd created in the car.

Cas found Dean's mouth again, only to kiss him as if they were the only two people in the entire world. One hand found its way into Dean's short hair while the other held the back of Dean's shoulder to make it easier to grind down on him. Dean's hands needed something to do, so Cas sent a message to undo his pants and free him, which Dean did, even pushing the pants and underwear down past the swell of his ass to his upper thigh, all without disengaging from the kiss.

Suddenly, Cas' knot needed some attention urgently. He lifted a bit, noting the wet sound of someone being blown in the field to his left, and dragged his swelling knot over Dean's incredibly hard cock. Dean had to break away to let out a magnificent sound, baring his neck in the process.

Cas moved his open mouth, tongue trailing along with it, over Dean's stubble, down his neck, and on his mark. He paused there just to feel Dean try to catch his breath before wrapping his lips around it and giving it a firm suck. He pulled off to say, “...the easiest decision....” only to put his mouth back on the mark for a little suck, “...I've ever made....” he gave a little suck and lick, “...was to fall....” he suckled a bit, “...because you were there....” he kissed the mark before giving another lick, “...to catch me....” he sucked harder as he moved his leaking cock all over Dean's.

If someone had told Dean it was possible to come without ejaculating, he would have laughed at the ridiculousness of the notion. And yet here he was, riding out the waves of an orgasm from deep inside his soul, clutching at Cas' hips, calling out as if he was being paid for each sound.

Cas sensed Dean was lost in his arousal, completely unaware of the sound of someone stripping a cock and ejaculate spraying the pavement beside the driver's door. “I am the most fortunate man alive, to have you as a mate,” he whispered as his cock head lined itself up and pushed into his hunter. The journey from tip to root was probably the slowest Cas had ever experienced, Dean's fantastic body sucking him in deeper while his hips canted up to receive Cas' thick cock. When Cas was fully inside he paused to kiss Dean some more, licking at his tongue, whimpering into his mouth. Right in that instant, Dean had complete control over Cas, whether he knew it or not. Cas would move Heaven and Earth for him, die for him, live for him, anything, as long as Dean stayed by his side.

Dean couldn't wait. With Cas murmuring in between kisses again about his love for him, Dean started moving his hips at a languid pace. He clutched at Cas' back while his toes sought purchase on the dash while his cock remained squished between the broadcloth of Cas' dress shirt and his own soft t-shirt.

Cas returned the thrusts equally slowly, feeling the wet heat of Dean as his body clenched and released around him, massaging his cock as it slid in and out of the tightness. He was barely aware that he'd stopped talking, opting for random sounds as he buried his face in Dean's neck, inhaling his scent and panting on his mark.

Every nerve ending in Dean's cock and canal lit up, signalling the point of no return. Two hard thrusts later and Dean heard himself screaming as he soaked them, body bowing up into Cas', feet pressing against the dash, fingers digging into Cas' back, rim snapping down searching for a knot, canal milking his Alpha as if he could pull the come right out of him.

And he could. Cas had no warning for his orgasm. It tore through him like a hurricane, massive and powerful and overwhelming. As Dean snapped down for his knot, Cas changed the angle, not allowing his knot to lock in. With each pulse of the rim, Cas slid his knot out, as his rim relaxed, Cas plunged in, using tiny thrusts, over and over and over, until he was whimpering with over stimulation right along with Dean.

To help Dean come down, he found his mouth and kissed him again, dragging his fingernails over Dean's scalp to feel him shiver and pull the attention away from his tender bits. Cas kissed him until he sensed they were no longer being watched. Then and only then did he break off and lift up a bit so Dean had room to breathe.

“You are fantastic,” he whispered to his favourite Omega.

“....no....yer....you.....” was all Dean could manage, panting gently, relaxing slightly, coming back to reality slowly.

In the pocket of the coat, Cas' phone buzzed insistently. Dean laughed a little, patting the area down and fumbling to find the device. With Cas' help he pulled it out and hit speaker.

“You guys coming or what?” Sam asked.

“Oh we came Sammy. Now we're on our way,” Dean laughed.

“We will be there in fifteen minutes,” Cas added before hanging up.

+

Sam was waiting on a bench near the parking lot. As soon as the Impala pulled in, he got up and made his way over to his pack. Dean was radiating contentment and love so hard it was like he was glowing.....and he was beautiful, as was Cas. 

“Sam,” Cas greeted in his usual dignified voice. A voice that was a stark comparison to the stains on his and Dean's shirts, the dishevelled hair, and the overcoat balled up and discarded into the footwell.

“Have a good afternoon?” Sam teased with a smile. Before they could answer, he told them about an event the university was hosting. “It's a formal event, so we would need suits if we go.”

“If?” Cas asked gently. “Is there a reason you don't want to go?”

“No, I think it'll be ok, but I wasn't sure if you two would want to.” Sam waffled for a moment and finally decided more information was better. “People will be bringing some members of their packs, and there are a bunch of pregnant Omegas that might be there.”

Dean's belly flipped a little. It was unreasonable for him to expect to remain in a safe cocoon of the bunker, he knew that. Somewhere in his mind he knew his pack would stay home if he expressed any concern, and while he might prefer that, it didn't feel fair to Sam. “I'll be ok,” he said softly. “If it's too much I'll let you guys know.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asked carefully, probing away at Dean's channel for even a whisper of discomfort.

“I'm sure,” he said firmly, disgruntled at Cas snooping about but understanding why.

“It's settled then. I'll RSVP for the three of us,” Sam smiled, happy he'd mentioned it. He was going to simply send his regrets, thinking Dean wasn't up to seeing Omegas heavy with pups. There was still the possibility that Dean would get upset, but they could cross that bridge when they came to it. For now, Sam started considering tie options, hoping to find one while shopping that brought out the colours of his mate's eyes.


	22. Lingerie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas has a gift for Sam :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wee bit o' porn for ya :)

Suit shopping went wonderfully in Dean's opinion. The tailor they'd been referred to was kind and efficient, getting the suits fitted very quickly. Sam chose ties for them, finding the colours he'd been hoping for. Cas insisted on matching pocket squares, finding some that matched the ties nicely.

Dean was admiring the suits when Cas strolled into the bedroom with a bag. “These turned out really well,” he commented, letting the thin plastic fall over the suit again before tucking it back into the closet. “What's in the bag?”

Cas showed him, Dean deciding Cas had excellent taste in things Sam might like. “There is something I would like to do for Sam, but I would like your opinion first. Your honest opinion,” Cas informed him firmly.

They talked about it, Dean surprising himself by agreeing with no jealously at all. Actually, he thought it might be a good thing for Sam, and was pleased Cas was willing.

~

“Where's Dean?” Sam asked after discovering he could scent him, but barely. Cas spoke at the same time as Sam remembered they have a garden that Dean spends a lot of time tending.

“In the garden,” Cas confirmed. “I have a gift for you. I left it on the bed, please remember there is no pressure. If you don't like it, or are uncomfortable, simply place it back in the bag.”

“Uh....thanks?” Well _now_ he wanted to know what it was and why Cas would tell him that. “I'll go check it out.” Sure enough, there was a bag from Cas' store on the bed. One glance inside and Sam was stripping as fast as he possibly could. There were two items, the first being a camisole in pale peach with ivory lace trim around the top edge. The second was a matching peach thong with similar ivory lace sewn to the waistband as a little three inch skirt with a tiny part in the front, like a Peter Pan collar, except it was a skirt.

Sam let the fabric drift between his fingertips for a moment, feeling how soft and silky it was. Another part of him was starting to stand up to take notice of the lingerie, but Sam tried to ignore it, not wanting to be poking out of the thong. He dropped the camisole over his torso first, feeling his chest and pinching his nipples through the fabric. This one fit differently than the one he'd purchased before, the previous one was a bit tighter and fit a bit more like an undershirt. This one fit his chest snugly, drawing attention to his developed pecs and sharp nipples, in addition to being slightly looser around the waist. It was almost a babydoll, and could have been if it was longer and a bit fuller. As it was, the gossamer fabric felt weightless as it floated around his torso, especially when he twirled around. Which he did. Several times, noticing how flushed his cheeks were becoming, how his hair was fluffing slightly, and how his skin sang with every brush of the soft fabric.

All of this made another part of him create a small pearl in response. Panting slightly, he seriously considered jerking off in front of the mirror. Mostly to get rid of the erection so he wouldn't look obscene in the thong, but also because he was starting to throb. But he couldn't. Not yet. He wanted that thong on first. Oh yes how he wanted to feel how it fit over him. So, after wiping himself on his discarded shirt, with more strokes than was strictly necessary, he slid the thong up his thighs, letting out a shivery groan as he got it into place.

What astounded him most of all, other than that Cas chose exactly right, was the front of the thong _fit_. Even engorged, he didn't poke out obscenely. There was a very obvious bulge, that couldn't be denied, but he didn't spill out the sides or the top. He was admiring how his ass looked in the little skirt when he caught sight of Cas in the doorway.

Cas was floored. Sam looked unbelievably amazing. Better than he'd imagined. “Sam,” he practically growled. “I'm sorry to disturb you. If you'd prefer some time alo-”

Sam closed the distance while Cas was speaking, grabbed the back of Cas' head and said, “fuck me. Now. In these.” And then kissed Cas as if he hadn't seen him in a year.

Cas responded immediately, crashing his mouth on Sam's, circling him with his arms. One hand dragged up Sam's back, slipping across the camisole, the other gripped Sam's butt cheek through the lace. There was no stopping the appreciative groan from Cas as he palmed Sam's ass. When Sam let out the most delicious sighing moan, Cas picked Sam up by getting his forearm under his butt and lifting. 

Sam instinctively wrapped his legs around Cas, shocked, surprised, and massively turned on that Cas would lift him like that. He leaked into his new panties, both excited at the wet drag of the fabric and disappointed that he didn't even wear them for a half hour before soiling them. 

“They're washable,” Cas grunted, picking up on Sam's minor distress. “And they look exceptional on you.” Before he dropped Sam on the bed, he asked, “how do you want me? Fast? Slow? Hard? Gentle?”

“It's gonna have to be hard and fast. I'm not gonna last,” Sam panted heavily, crying out when Cas dropped him on the bed with a bit of force, making him land on his ass with his hands bracing him from behind. “Yeah like that,” he breathed, opening and closing his legs slightly, having never been manhandled like this before. Most partners seemed to think that because he was so tall he wouldn't appreciate being dominated. But oh my how he didn't mind at all.

Cas took his clothing off so fast he almost ripped the seams. Deep in his channel he caught a thought about Sam liking being dominated a bit, so Cas decided Sam was in for a third treat today, manhandling being the second, the lingerie being the first. Completely naked, he leaned on the bed, grabbed Sam by the hair, and asked for a colour.

“Green unless I say otherwise,” Sam rushed, practically all one word. The way the lace felt between his ass and the bed cover was driving him wild. The feeling of the satiny strip between his cheeks was driving him insane. His pecs being restrained in the silky fabric made him feel like he'd never catch his breath again. When Cas grabbed his hair, he almost came.

Cas dragged Sam's head up until their lips connected, kissing him roughly, swallowing the near-scream from Sam's mouth. He felt Sam's hands gripping his shoulders so he wrapped an arm around him and pressed him close, groaning at the way Sam felt with his hard muscles and soft lingerie. Just before he couldn't take it for another second, he pulled Sam off his mouth. “You need to be wet for me,” Cas rumbled, noting how Sam's eyes rolled back in his head while he breathed a wonderfully hitched 'ooohhh' sound.

This was turning Cas on a bit more than he'd anticipated. He was already leaking a thin stream down the length of his cock. Using every bit of Alpha strength, he grabbed Sam and flipped him over so Sam was on all fours on the bed, gasping and crying out. “Move up!” he commanded, giving Sam a shove.

Sam did as he was told, scrambling farther up on the bed so Cas could join him. He stayed on all fours since Cas hadn't told him differently and waited while he felt Cas get up on the bed.

_“Present!”_ Cas demanded roughly from behind.

Sam obeyed immediately, even though Cas had held back on using his Alpha voice. The softness of the bed cover rubbed his cheek, his arms rested near his head, and his hips canted back putting his crack on display for Cas. 

For a moment, Cas just stared. The little lace skirt fluttered a bit over the top of Sam's firm ass, his tight little hole outlined against the narrow strip of silky peach fabric. Cas didn't even notice he was growling when he grabbed Sam's ass and he started palming it again, loving how the lace felt between his palms and Sam's hot skin. Before doing much else, he slid one hand between Sam's legs, feeling how the slippery fabric pressed into his balls before finally stroking his cock through the thong.

Well aware that he sounded like a virgin that had never been touched, Sam started calling out without using anything that resembled an actual word. Cas' firm hand moved _expertly_ over his swollen cock from behind, giving him enough relief from the throbbing but not enough to come. Not yet. _But soon._

When Cas felt Sam getting too excited, he pulled his hand back and put one hand on each cheek. One thumb moved the little strap out of the way to expose Sam's hole while the other thumb pressed small circles into the tight ring. Before Sam could get too used to the feeling, Cas gathered a bunch of saliva on his tongue and plunged his mouth down in place of his thumb.

Sam turned his face so he could scream into the bedspread while clutching fistfuls of it. He absolutely could not stop his hips from rocking back and forth on Cas' tongue. It wasn't long before he was dripping down his legs, opening up for his Alpha. What shocked him to the core was when Cas moved his wide palms up his body to his chest where he cupped and fondled his pecs as if they were little breasts. Sam's cock started screaming at him to grind on _anything_ to get off. Cas' tongue was just missing his bundle of nerves, his hands were feeling him up roughly through the camisole, and _oh my Chuck did Cas just manage to use his TEETH on his rim????_ Oh yes. He _did_. Everything Sam did in his life that got him to this very moment was absolutely worth it, and he screamed when Cas backed off.

Cas was having a bit of a problem in not spraying all over anything in range. Sam was good and loose, hole fluttering and pulsing with the need to be filled. Cas dripped a steady stream of precome while he launched himself at the shelf for the lube. Instead of slicking his fingers, he did something a little different. He snicked open the bottle, poured a generous amount in the tiny cup he made with two fingers, and got his fingers inside Sam while still slightly crooked. Deciding that wasn't _enough_ lube to properly wet Sam, he pulled on Sam's hole a bit and squirted more lube inside, rushing to spread it around so it wasn't too chilly for him.

Sam felt the tiny shock of cool lube hit him and while he thought that would be kind of gross, it just served to turn him on even more. Just the _idea_ that Cas wanted him soaking wet was enough to forgive the little chill in his aching hole. It turned his crank enough that he discovered he'd started to beg for Cas' cock.

With the first plea leaving Sam's mouth, Cas poured a bunch of lube on his cock and smeared it around with both hands, unable to not touch himself while he watched Sam's hole clench and release, oozing delightfully, soaking the thin strip of fabric. When every bit of his cock and knot were as coated as he could get them, he lined himself up, moved the thong to the side, and pushed in....while holding the base of his cock and having his pointer finger extended.

Sam noticed immediately that Cas felt different. It was when Cas shifted to get one foot flat on the mattress for deeper entry that Sam figured out there was a finger in there along with his mate's hard cock.

Cas kept one hand where it was while the other gripped Sam just above the hip, not bothering to wipe the lube away first. 

Sam lost his tether on reality, instead his entire world was reduced to just him and Cas and the bed where it touched him. Cas was getting him dirty by grabbing him with a wet hand, and his finger was crooked inside and pulling on his rim a bit while Cas started pounding.

“You get another treat today. You are going to take my knot,” Cas grit out, pulling and rubbing at Sam's rim while he increased the pace.

Sam shuddered _hard_ at the idea that Cas was going to lock himself in. As much as he wanted to come only on Cas' cock, he _needed_ to feel the lingerie pressed into him. Without thinking about it, he moved one hand to play with his nipples while the other stroked his cock and balls through the thong. There was no stopping his orgasm, and no way he could find words to tell Cas. Before he knew it he was coming _hard_ all over himself.

Cas was deeply relieved Sam was coming. Dean had been exceptionally patient in teaching Cas how to hold back his orgasm, and he'd made some great strides. But this was just too much for him. After Sam's initial pulse, Cas was erupting _deep_ inside Sam. When his knot inflated he pulled on Sam's rim and shoved himself in as far as he could go, removing his finger when he was certain he would be locked in. As much as he wanted to pump some more, he knew Sam's body was not designed for this, so he ground down into Sam's ass while he rode out his orgasm.

When they were both as empty as they could get, Cas helped Sam to lay down on his side to wait out the knot. “Are you all right?” he rasped. Sam was practically strangling him, but it was a small price to pay for the way Sam was still flying from his finish.

“....so.....full....” was all Sam could manage so he sent the brightest green light he could muster through the channel.

Cas smiled to himself, thrilled that he could please Sam this way. It would be too painful for a regular occurrence unless Sam loosened up over time, but it was excellent for now. Sensing Sam was a bit chilled, he reached over him to the throw blanket and covered them as best he could. Once covered, he stroked Sam's side under the blanket and sucked his mark gently, whispering how good he'd done, how well he took the knot.

Sam came down slowly, almost reluctantly. Every time Cas sucked on the mark he shivered a bit and his nipples tightened. Under the blanket, he palmed himself, knowing full well there was absolutely no possibility of getting hard again....but it felt so _good_.

Dean finished in the garden and washed his hands in the bathroom. He could scent the arousal of both his mates, and received a message from both of them that it was ok to join them, so he did, with a huge smile. “Hey Sammy. Did Cas take your knot virginity?” he teased lightly just before he went in for a little kiss from Cas, then one from Sam.

“Screw you, jerk,” Sam retorted with a lazy smile, resting back against Cas.

“Bitch. Your hand gonna keep on strokin' or what?” Dean smirked and glanced down at Sam's lap area where his movements were not very well hidden.

“Feels good,” he whispered, blushing prettily.

Dean lost his breath at the blush. Suddenly his brother looked the way he did the first time Dean caught him jerking off: naive, innocent, turned on, and in awe of what his body could do. “Can I see your new underwear?” he asked, tugging a little at the blanket.

“Yeah,” Sam exhaled, still blushing. He didn't bother to remove his hand. Dean could see around it.

Dean swallowed thickly at how good Sam looked. “You look fantastic,” he whispered. “Guess I'm doing a load of delicates,” he said when his eyes found the stains.

“Could you? I wanna wear them when we go to the dinner event at the university.”

Cas moaned at that, pulling Sam close to him while he pictured Sam slipping his suit over the soft lingerie.

“I have no idea how you're going to do that without sporting a massive boner,” Dean laughed as he lay down in front of his brother, readjusting the blanket to keep Sam warm.

“It's ok, if it becomes a problem I'll bend you over the nearest desk to get rid of it,” Sam teased right back.

“Only if I get to direct you two,” Cas said with a sparkle in his eye. Both brothers locked eyes for a beat, both rather liking the idea.

“Careful Cas, you may get Dean riled up,” Sam challenged.

“That would take a lot little brother. I took care of that outside.”

“Are you joking?” Sam asked with wide eyes.

“Nope. Spread a bit of my seed around while thinking about what you two were doing,” Dean said, waggling his eyebrows.

“Dude!” Sam burst.

“Dean,” Cas breathed, cock thickening a little.

Dean just shrugged in response. “How's the knot feel?”

“Full,” Sam admitted with a happy smile. “You're....um....ok with it?”

“Hell yeah. Cas and I talked about it first. It's all good.” Dean leaned in to kiss Sam again just because he could. Since neither of them seemed to mind his being there, he stayed to cuddle, facing his mates, enjoying their glow.


	23. Cocktails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the night of Sam's dinner event at work. Dean has been secluded in the bunker for a while, and learns some new protocols in society.

Cas dressed Dean in his new suit in the same manner he used while getting any clothes on Dean: slowly, reverently, with wide palms smoothing out the wrinkles on each item before adding the next. Usually Dean would watch Cas, or make light conversation. Today, his attention was directed to his brother, who was also getting ready.

Sam was facing the mirror fluffing his hair. Dean had no clue what the product was or what it was supposed to do, but when Sam was done his hair was shiny and fluffy without looking like it was full of goop. While his long fingers got the strands into position, Dean watched his brother's back muscles move under the camisole Cas had purchased. A twitch made his eyes fall to Sam's rear, barely covered in the lacy thong. It was when Sam rhythmically tensed his butt cheeks that Dean realized Sam was just teasing him. But that was fine. Really fine. Sam looked incredible.

When Cas got to the tie, Dean jolted his eyes away from Sam and placed his hands over Cas' saying he'd do that himself, knowing Cas could take multiple tries and still not quite get it right. As Dean looped the ends together he let his eyes travel over Sam's back some more, watching the muscles move under the delicate lingerie. That thong did Dean in though. Both his mates understood he didn't want to be out in public dripping away and staining his pants, so Sam blew him while Cas licked the slick right out of him just before getting dressed. It was mind blowing. Truly. And yet he still could not stop staring at how good his Sammy looked while he primped.

“Gonna stare all night or help Cas with his tie?” Sam smirked, catching Dean's eye in the mirror.

“You're a work of art Sammy. Gotta stare,” Dean retorted lightly before turning and pulling Cas' tie out to start over. He lost his breath for a moment at Cas' hair. Even though he'd just combed it, the mop looked like he'd just had a makeout session. Well. He had. With Dean's ass. But that's not the point. The point was he looked sexy as fuck. “Better get dressed. Don't wanna be late. What's the dinner for anyway?” he asked as a way of stopping his mind from getting too lost in his thoughts.

“The dean is retiring so we're welcoming the new one,” Sam explained as he tugged on his socks.

“Why is the dean retiring?” Cas asked while he stared intently at Dean's nimble fingers. For the life of him he could never get his ties as nicely knotted as Dean. Rather an odd skill for a hunter, but a skill nonetheless according to Cas.

“Actually, I found out the dean showed up for work on the rutting drug. Even though all the sex was consensual in his office, it was a huge breach of protocol. Remember Brandon?” Sam waited for his mates to nod. “He was fired after testing positive for the drug. The university put a new policy in place prohibiting the use of the drug while on campus. So, now the dean has been asked to leave. The details are private, so don't spread it around. As far as anyone knows, he's retiring.”

“No problem,” Dean agreed as Cas nodded. If there was something Dean could do, it was keep a secret. Well, from anyone other than his pack. “Why would the dean even do that?”

“The drug is addictive. Apparently it gives you the best sex you've ever had.”

“Nah. That's found in this bedroom,” Dean said with a straight face.

Cas pinked up and tipped his head in acknowledgement. Sam huffed a laugh and ducked his head while he tied his own tie. “Got that right,” he mumbled. “Ready to go?”

“Been waiting for you,” Dean informed him with a smile. Whatever Sam did to his hair made it flow around his face beautifully. Dean caught himself staring after a moment, so he grabbed his keys with more force than was strictly necessary. “Let's go.”

The drive was quiet, Sam's mind on the new dean and how a new person in the position would affect his classes, Cas' mind on keeping an eye on Dean for any stress involving....anything, really. Dean was just quiet, enjoying the evening air through the open windows, always liking the feel of Baby and the road.

When they arrived, Dean hesitated at giving the valet his keys. One single look from Cas and he turned them over. Sam wanted to remind Dean about protocol, but figured it was better to do so as needed than as an information dump.

They walked up the path with Dean in the middle, Cas on his left and Sam on his right. “Dean,” Sam started as they got a bit closer. “Cas needs to walk in front,” he hesitated for a breath, “and you behind me.”

Dean had nothing good to say about that. Stupid world with stupid hierarchy. But it was Sam's night, and he was absolutely not going to do anything to ruin it. “Sure,” he agreed quietly. Looking around, he saw all the packs approaching the building had their Omegas bringing up the rear, so he slowed by half a step. Sam's hand slipped into his and when Dean glanced at him he saw Sam was only a hair ahead of him. Cas was also less than an inch in front of Sam. Dean shrugged internally, technically they were in order even if they appeared to be alongside each other.

At the entrance, they had to wait their turn as each pack was being announced. Actually announced. Like something Dean would have seen in one of those older movies he didn't tell anyone he watched. While they waited Dean watched what he could see of the crowd as each pack was introduced. Most people would raise their heads to see who was there, but not stop talking. A few would wave at the new pack after the announcement, indicating the pack should join the group.

They stepped up as a group for their turn, still within an inch of each other but still with Cas in the lead. Cas handed the announcer a card that Sam must have given him. A hush fell over the hall when Cas released the card, startling Dean a bit.

“Winchester Pack,” the announcer boomed to a deathly silent crowd. “Castiel. Sam. Dean.”

Dean had no idea what the protocol was, but he watched as Cas started to his left and scanned the crowd slowly, eyes making their way to the right. Dean noticed every single person would not meet his eyes. Omegas kept theirs downcast, Betas allowed their gaze to hover around Cas' torso, and Alphas would try but their eyes would slide away fairly quickly. He also noted Sam had not lowered his gaze, so he didn't either. There was no reprimand, so he figured it was all right. Only after Cas had scanned the entire crowd did he take a step forward to descend the short flight of stairs to the main room, Sam and Dean following as close as ever.

When they were down the stairs, the noise level mostly returned to normal. Dean saw many, many eyes glance over to them. Several of them looked rather envious, in Dean's opinion. At the base of the stairs they were approached by someone dressed similar to the service staff. She was holding a tray with four glass bowls, each with pins in them separated by colour.

“Alpha Castiel,” she introduced with a slight bow, “we have a system in place for the servers.” She went on to explain the pins: green meant the waiters could serve his Beta or Omega without permission, blue meant food but no alcohol, yellow meant consult the Alpha if needed, red was absolutely not to be served without the Alpha's permission.

“What do you mean 'consult the Alpha if needed'?” Dean asked politely.

The waiter glanced at Dean and back to Cas' chin.

“Please explain,” Cas intoned the instant he realized she was expecting a verbal answer.

“If the Beta or Omega appears intoxicated, or is demanding in any way,” she clarified. “You may begin with one colour and change later if you wish. Every server has pins to trade.”

Cas thanked her and took two green pins from the tray she was holding out. She bowed again and went to tend to the next pack while Cas put the pins on each brother's left lapel, sending a very loud message to both through the channels: do not get drunk.

Dean hadn't planned on drinking excessively, but understood Cas' caution. Next up; mingling. Something he didn't particularly like to do in a crowd like this, but again, it was Sam's night so he would stay on his best behaviour. Deeper in the crowd he saw a server holding a tray of appetizers. “Did you say there was going to be dinner later?” he asked Sam quietly.

“Yes,” he confirmed. “Remember this is formal so you will be given an empty plate that Cas will fill for you or he will feed you.” Sam squeezed Dean's hand a little, hoping to soften the news a bit. Because he was Beta, he would be receiving a plate of his own with food.

Dean bristled and felt his jaw clench but said nothing, just nodded once. As much as he liked Cas feeding him, he didn't really like it in _public_ but saw no reason to complain.

After affixing the pins they'd moved off to the side, kind of getting their bearings for a moment. Cas watched Dean closely while also keeping an eye on the crowd. It was busy, each pack seeming to have a limit of six. The venue was huge, so it didn't seem too crowded. By his estimation, there were eight obvious pregnancies, and probably more that were just not showing yet. There were far too many scents in the room for him to be certain of who was pregnant and who wasn't.

Sam scoped the crowd as well, finding many of his colleagues milling around. Rather than abandon his pack to fend for themselves, he stuck close to them until they acclimatized a bit. Cas had come a long way in learning how to deal with people, and Dean was better at it than he gave himself credit for. Still, Sam hung nearby for a while.

Dean scanned the crowd while he searched for the exits. Once he found them he relaxed and really looked into the crowd. Many people eyed his pack, several dragged their eyes on Cas' or Sam's private area, making Dean feel a bit possessive. He immediately tamped that down, telling himself anyone was allowed to _look_ at his men, but he was the only one that got to _touch_ them.

Before Dean could register anything else, there was a server at Cas' elbow offering what looked like champagne. Cas and Sam each took one, so Dean did as well. Just as he brought it to his lips he heard a familiar voice behind him.

“Sam Winchester. Good to see you made it.”

Dean whirled around, saw the woman, and immediately choked on his little sip of champagne. He managed to recover quickly enough not to draw attention to their small crowd. The channel flooded with questions, which Dean ignored.

“Cas, Dean,” Sam started after Dean regained his composure, “this is our new dean, Azure MacLaren. Dean MacLaren, this is my pack, Alpha Castiel and Omega Dean.”

“A pleasure to meet you,” Cas said politely.

“We've...uh....we've met,” Dean said quietly. “Hello again.” 

“When did you two meet?” Sam asked. Dean had shut his channel down so fast Sam almost heard a door slam in his head.

Azure raised a single eyebrow at Dean, giving him permission to tell the story however he'd like.

Dean felt Cas' hand on his lower back, grounding him nicely. “The morning I went out to think. I ended up on a park bench that I assumed, wrongly, was public. I was so....uh....wrapped in my own head I didn't notice I'd entered her property until she sat next to me.”

Cas and Sam exchanged a look, both wondering how much she knew about Dean's pregnancy and miscarriage. Dean had told them nothing about where he'd driven that morning, and they had respected his desire to keep it to himself.

“And how are you doing?” she asked kindly, glancing from the glass in his hand back to his face.

Sam felt a moment of confusion. After the accident he'd received many well wishes on Dean's behalf, one was from Azure. So she knew about the accident. The tiny glance at his glass made Sam believe she was aware of the pregnancy as well. Cas and Sam kept the pregnancy detail to themselves, letting people believe Dean was healing only from the injuries of the accident.

Dean noticed she looked a lot more professional this time around. She wore a beautifully fitting suit for her short and round frame. A smile twitched at his lips when he saw the polka dots on her top under her blazer. “I was in a car accident on the way home. I lost the baby.” Dean felt his eyes well up at having to say that out loud for the first time to someone other than his pack. A deep breath and a few blinks and he was back to normal.

“I am so sorry,” Azure said, briefly resting a hand on his arm. “But I'm sure you've heard enough of that.”

“I....yeah,” Dean conceded. For some stupid reason, her sympathy actually helped. “I didn't know you worked at the university. I assumed you did manual labour or something.”

“Dean,” Cas reprimanded quietly for his rudeness.

“It's all right,” Azure assured him, holding up a hand. “We can absolutely talk about my qualifications if you like. We can even include Professor Winchester's credentials in our discussion,” she added with a glint in her eye and a small smile on her lips.

Sam's eyes widened considerably. Charlie had helped him hack into Stanford's database, giving him the proper degrees for a professor. “I don't think that will be necessary.”

“I don't either. Suffice it to say I'm qualified for the position, as is Sam for his, and will demonstrate my abilities over time.”

Dean cleared his throat lightly and abandoned that line of questioning. “Congratulations on your new position,” he said, “do you think the transition will be smooth?”

“Oh Heavens no!” she laughed. “The dean's resentful that I had the office steam cleaned and the furniture replaced.” She tipped her head and assessed Dean for a moment before adding, “there was so much fluid in the room I could have become pregnant by merely entering, much less _sitting_ anywhere.”

Dean could not stop the maniacal giggles from bubbling up in his chest. When Sam added, “just like our old couch,” under his breath, Dean almost lost it.

“Sam. Dean.” Cas reprimanded sternly. Or tried to anyway. His cheeks were dusted in pink and his mouth was tugging at a smile.

“Sam,” Azure started again, “I'm pleased you and your pack were able to attend. If you will excuse me, I need to greet other guests.” 

Each of them wished her well and watched her go. Dean took a moment to fill his pack in on the events of that morning, since the channels were loud with concern. He emphasized how much she helped by being a complete stranger and not seeming to judge him at all.

Now that the dean had approached them, other packs came by for a chat. Dean watched how well Sam kept the conversations going and how well he disengaged to speak to a member of a different pack. Cas also was doing very well, several Alphas had gathered near him and were talking about something Dean could not convince himself to care about. Taking the opportunity of distracted mates, he went to the bar.

Champagne was good, beer was better. A green pin made it exceptionally easy, even though the Beta bartender rolled his eyes at him. Whether the eye roll was because he ordered beer or because he was an Omega didn't matter, Dean ignored it. After one marvellous sip of icy cold beer, he noticed he was being stared at by a nearby group of Omegas.

“Lucky,” one Omega breathed. “You got a green one.”

Dean glanced at her lapel and saw a red pin. His eyes flitted from one lapel to another, finding none of them had green pins. “It comes with conditions,” he confided with a wink when he sidled over to them. It felt a little bit like stepping into a Good Housekeeping magazine from the 1950s, how the crowd was segregating themselves by presentation.

“I wouldn't care. I'm starving,” one hugely pregnant one said. “I know dinner's not too far off. But damn...” he rubbed the top of his belly.

“Yeah. Mine doesn't want me drinking at all. He's been trying to get me pregnant for a while now. Don't get me wrong,” she put her hands up, “it's been great fun. But I really would like a whisky.”

“Are you all pregnant?” Dean asked, belatedly realizing that might be terribly rude. It turned out there were five pregnant and two trying in the group.

“I heard you aborted,” a lumberjack looking man blurted. He was not showing yet, but pregnant with his fourth.

“Gerald that was incredibly ignorant!” Whisky girl said. “I'm Britty, by the way. Gerald here needs to learn to hold his tongue.”

“It's fine,” Dean soothed. “I did abort right after my presentation.”

“Well. Life is about more than children,” Britty said. 

“I'd stay pregnant as long as my Alpha lets me,” Gerald confided, hand brushing his poochy belly.

“Really?” another Omega said as he approached the group. “I've just gotten past puking every damn day. I'll be happy to let someone else hold this pup for a while.”

Dean stared at the newest member of the group. He was tall and thin, except for his belly, and wearing a dress. “You're wearing a dress,” he said slowly.

“Yeah. Damn comfy. Women have been keeping these a secret for far too long. I'm Kim.”

They shook hands, Dean introducing himself.

“You're _The Dean Winchester?_ ” a tiny woman who was more belly than anything else hissed with awe. “I thought you were familiar. Holy shit, no wonder you have a green pin! Everybody knows Castiel gives his pack more latitude than any other.”

Dean desperately wanted to ask how, but the question was unnecessary. Some Omegas just shrugged and said they had it pretty good, their Alphas loved them and treated them well. Others chimed in with the rules their Alphas created. Things like: no leaving the house without an escort, no speaking unless spoken to at home, wearing specific clothing regardless of comfort level, having pups when the Alpha desired, one was allowed to go out to lunch with friends but was restricted about what she could eat, one had a keystroke recorder on the house laptop to ensure he wasn't going to the wrong sites, two had phones that were blocked from Internet browsing, a few had to stand still while their Alphas scented them at the end of the day to ensure there no issues, one wasn't allowed to have guests over, one wasn't allowed television. The list went on and on. 

The Omegas abruptly changed the subject, going back to best and worst pregnancy symptoms. Before Dean could react, there was a hand cupping his ass. This hand did not belong to his mates, he was certain of it. He knew their touches. As a reflex he spun around, accidentally knocking the glass of bourbon in the Alpha's hand and splashing it on his jacket.

“Look what you did!” the Alpha hissed, stepping closer.

Oh how Dean wanted to drop this person with one hit. He was leaning in too close, he was drunk, he'd grabbed his ass, and he was about to cause a scene. Well, not at Sammy's party. “Sorry. I must have moved too quickly,” he managed to get out, sounding a lot less snarky than he wanted to. In the corner of his eye, the group of Omegas had backed up, except Kim, who was close enough to the bar to reach a towel.

“Well! Clean it off!” the Alpha demanded loudly.

As Dean took a deep breath he glanced in Cas' direction, deeply relieved to discover Cas was already striding over. The way the crowd subtly moved out of Cas' way did not escape the Omega group's attention, if their gasping was any indication. Dean even caught the scent of arousal in a couple of them. Honestly, Cas did look impressive with his powerful walk, sexy hair, and intense eyes trained on him.

Cas arrived, put a hand on Dean's arm, looked in his eye, and asked if he was all right.

“Yeah. I uh....I turned too fast and-”

“Your _Omega_ spilled my drink!” the Alpha blurted, slurring slightly.

“My Omega was reacting appropriately to your hand on his ass,” Cas intoned quietly. “Do you need a lesson in permission?”

“Is _that_ what he told you? _He_ backed into _me_.”

Cas took two steps so he was chest to chest with the Alpha. “Are you questioning what I saw?” he asked in a dangerous voice.

The Alpha looked like he was going to fight for a moment, but ultimately backed down. The two massive security guards approaching may have had something to do with that.

“Mr. Winchester,” Thor greeted, “is there an issue here?”

Cas didn't move his eyes from the man in front of him, just raised a single eyebrow. The Alpha took a small step back. “No.”

“We'll be nearby if necessary,” the other guard said as they stepped away respectfully.

Dean took the towel from Kim with a nod of thanks. “Please, allow me,” he said quietly, holding the towel up. The Alpha nodded and opened his arm while Dean gently blotted at the fabric. It was extraordinarily difficult to not push him down, punch him, or scrape the towel over roughly, but he managed. _It's Sam's night,_ he kept telling himself, over and over. When he was done, he handed the towel back to Kim who passed it to the bartender.

“Good,” the Alpha bit. Before anyone could say anything else, the dinner bell sounded. The Alpha grabbed his Omega and yanked him to the dining hall. The remaining Omegas watched without being obvious about it, all of them sizing Cas up as if to memorize him.

As they left, Cas pulled Dean into a light hug. “You didn't have to clean him, but thank you,” he murmured before letting go.

Dean nodded and sent a message about just wanting Sam's night to go well....and informing him of his little audience of admirers.

Sam approached as well, making a beeline for Dean. “I saw that. You are a better man than I,” he said in a low voice, kissing Dean near his ear.

Cas turned his attention to the group of Omegas remaining. “Thank you for entertaining Dean,” he said with a tiny bow of his head and one hand on Dean's back.

Several Omegas gasped quietly, one very aroused Omega looking like she might need to excuse herself to the washroom for a few minutes to take care of some business. Alphas and Betas appeared out of nowhere it seemed, each guiding their Omegas away, all of them tipping their noses at the arousal scents. The very aroused Omega was also quite pregnant, Dean hearing her whisper 'stupid pregnancy hormones' to her Alpha as they went in a different direction than the dinner hall. _Clever one,_ Dean thought, suspecting Cas was the real reason she was getting worked up.

“Dinner time,” Sam said, “let's find our table.” With that, Cas led them to the dining hall.


	24. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack sits down for dinner at Sam's event.

The three of them made their way to the dining hall along with the crowd. Cas surprised both Sam and Dean by pulling them aside before entering. When Cas was sure they wouldn't be overheard, he asked Dean how he was doing. 

“Good, I'm good,” he reassured them, strangely flattered that Cas would even ask.

“Are you sure?” Cas scanned Dean's channel, knowing it bothered him but also knowing Dean had a tendency to downplay certain emotions. “Was it stressful talking with the pregnant Omegas?”

Sam slid a hand up to Dean's arm, helping Dean to feel a bit more grounded.

“Naw I'm good. They were, uh, they were fine. It was kinda nice, actually,” he admitted slowly, “talking to others like me.”

“Yeah I guess we kind of keep you hidden,” Sam said with a laugh.

“Hey, my choice,” Dean retorted. “Hey....uh....how can there be aroused Omegas? Doesn't that create, like, an orgy or something?”

“Not really,” Sam answered. “If an Omega is in heat, then yes, the effect would ripple through the room. Especially with the Alphas. Simple arousal can be contained. Besides, that's why there's security.”

“But the security are Alphas. How do they restrain themselves?”

“Are they all Alphas?” Sam challenged with a smile.

Dean wanted to snap off a nasty retort, but a Beta security guard caught his eye. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Oh. If things get out of hand, the gathering disperses and authorities are called in,” Sam elaborated.

“Yeah but what if the police are Alphas?”

“Jody told me there are pills the Alphas can take to dampen their sexual urges. Sort of like your suppressants. They get rid of the aggression and the rutting instinct but still keep the Alpha strong. The pills are required if you are doing certain jobs. Jody has to provide a urine sample on demand to prove she takes them.”

“But you don't take them Cas, even though you work with Omegas and lots of customers are probably horny,” Dean pointed out.

“No Dean, I don't. Both Charlie and Gilda are on suppressants. And when I do scent them, they aren't particularly arousing to me,” Cas informed them.

“But what about the customers,” Dean asked suspiciously as Cas blushed and looked away. It had been a while since he felt any kind of jealously, but here it was, rearing its ugly head when he thought of Cas being aroused by a customer.

Cas picked up on the jealously immediately. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and scrolled while he spoke. “If it is a problem, I tend to the matter in the privacy of the single stall washroom.” He turned the phone so the brothers could see but nobody else.

The image was of Sam and Dean, naked, about to go from foreplay to actual play. Both brothers eyes widened, Sam flushing while he cleared his throat and adjusted his jacket over his front, Dean looking away quickly before the slick could get the better of him.

“Okay, yeah, all right,” Dean stammered as he looked around and cleared his throat. “We should have dinner now.”

“Indeed,” Cas rumbled, pressing his arousal down and putting his phone away. “The scents are unavoidable due to the nature of the store. It has not been an issue so far.”

Sam took a few deep breaths to calm down, the feeling of the soft thong not helping at all. After a moment he was better, but the chubby was probably going to stick around for a while. “Dinner time.”

Cas nodded once, doing his best to not arouse his pack further. In hindsight he realized he should have tended to Sam as well as Dean earlier, immediately reminding himself that Sam hadn't wanted to finish at the time. When they were composed, he led them back to the dining hall. 

A server appeared at Cas' side and asked if he would prefer to be shown to his table. Cas indicated he would, so they were led past beautifully dressed tables to one near the front of the room. Dean had a fleeting thought that it was a bit prominent before remembering everyone's reaction to his pack. The table sat nine, so there was a pack of one Alpha, two Betas and three Omegas seated with them.

They sat, Dean in between Sam and Cas. Sam introduced his pack since it turned out one of the Betas was the president of the university.

“Castiel, a pleasure to meet you. Sam is flourishing well since he became a member of your pack,” Beta President Jeffery beamed.

“Thank you. Sam has been an excellent addition,” Cas praised.

Salad was brought out before any other conversation could continue. Dean noted that Sam was right, his plate remained empty while Cas' had double the portion of Sam's. He was fine with Cas eating all of it, he had no love for greens. Well, almost none. Cas had been adamant for a while now that Dean was to eat a certain amount of vegetables with dinner. Dean watched with amusement how the Alpha across from him drenched the salad in so much dressing it was almost soup before dishing it out to her Omegas, who appeared happy at the condition of the salad. Sam put only enough on to make the leaves glisten, Cas as well. When he felt Cas nudge his knee he looked over to see his fork raised and waiting.

Dean accepted the bite of salad and chewed slowly, hoping Cas would eat the majority of it. When he bit into the peach chunk he eyed the plate a bit closer, taking note of the nuts as well, memorizing the recipe for later. It was surprisingly good.

As the salad disappeared the speeches started. Azure was called to the podium and gave a brief statement of thanks for her new position, seeming to know a long speech would be boring. She concluded by telling the crowd to enjoy the meal and as always, to remain on best behaviour.

For the life of him, Dean could not pinpoint why she was so authoritative. Something about the way she held herself, or exuded confidence maybe. He watched as she met Alpha's eyes and didn't back down, disgruntling one or two but not seeming concerned with their irritation. He suspected she got away with that partly because she didn't present, therefore wasn't subject to the same social niceties.

After she was done, the main meal was brought out. Again, Cas' portion was double Sam's. This time, Cas carefully filled Dean's plate for him, allowing him to feed himself. The Alpha at the table did the same, Dean noting she took care to adjust the portions on the plates according to what the Omega preferred. He thought that was incredibly kind of her after some of the stories he'd heard near the bar.

Cas finished getting Dean's meal ready and glanced at Sam's. He was hoping that because it was chicken Sam would eat most of it, but that wasn't looking likely. Not by the way he picked at it. Sam ate all the vegetables, and some of the coconut rice, but little of the meat. Dean practically inhaled his, so Cas sent a quick message to Sam to switch plates with Dean if he wanted. Sam did, making Dean very happy.

Sam was pleased. So far there were no issues other than the minor event near the bar. Dean seemed to be doing well enough and had even been charming his table mates with light conversation. For the first time since they left the bunker, Sam felt like he exhaled.

As the dinner plates were cleared away, one Omega at the table suddenly sat up a bit straighter and glanced down at her lap. Everyone else at the table turned to stare as the scent of her pregnancy radiated outwards. She looked up with a huge smile, the Beta next to her kissing her cheek.

“Congratulations,” Dean said with a nod, hoping he wasn't being too forward.

“Thank you!” she gushed. “We've been trying with me for a bit. I guess the, um, activity on the way over was good timing.” She blushed a little. “Benefits of having a driver and a large SUV,” she added with a wink, making the table laugh lightly.

“How many children do you have?” Sam asked the Alpha. “Isn't it four?” He looked to Beta Jeffery for confirmation.

“Six,” the Alpha corrected. “We just had twins two weeks ago. I couldn't bring my whole pack anyway, so three Omegas stayed home with the pups and the postpartum Omega. Our naming ceremony is next week.”

“You certainly have a large pack,” Cas said with a hint of envy. Growing up with all the angels over the centuries made him accustomed to big families. He had given up on the hope of ever having a lot of children when he fell, both from his celestial form and for Dean and Sam. Now, with the virus, it could happen. But there was no way he'd overwhelm Dean. He meant what he said after their breakup, if Dean never wanted children they would still grow old together. And he was absolutely not going to pressure Dean into getting pregnant, not at all. But he did hold on to the shred of hope that Dean had expressed interest in pups.

“Yes. And I don't mind making it larger,” the Alpha said with pride.

Sam and Cas also offered their congratulations as the dessert cart arrived. Sam declined any, as did Cas. Dean saw the apple pie and asked for some. He was given a slice after the server saw the pin on his lapel. As it turned out, the newly pregnant Omega also liked pie and had some as well, after her Alpha gave permission. Between her and Dean they gave reviews about the flakiness of the crust, sweetness of the fruit, and even the way the pie held together on the plate, Cas allowing Dean to feed himself like the other Omega.

Dean wasn't really paying much attention to the rest of the table talk until Sam's office was brought up, Jeffery asking how he liked his new location.

“It's good. Closer to the classrooms,” Sam told him.

“And bigger,” Jeffery said with a wink. “You know he has a couch now?” he asked Cas.

Sam ducked his head a bit. He hadn't told his pack about his new office, or even about his old office. It was irrelevant now with scenting. If either Cas or Dean wanted to visit him, they could follow the scent of him or ask to be met at the building door. While he didn't mind talking about the classes he kept many details to himself. He didn't like to gossip about students or boast about his office.

“Yes, it's good to know Sam has somewhere to rest when needed,” Cas agreed.

Dean caught himself before letting on that Cas hadn't known, receiving a small glimmer of relief from Sam in the channel. Before the conversation could continue, someone announced after dinner drinks were being served in the main hall and the terrace was open for smokers. Their table mates took their leave, the newly pregnant Omega with a hand on her lower belly and a secret smile on her face.

“Do either of you wish to continue in the main hall?” Cas asked quietly.

“I would like to see Sam's office,” Dean said hopefully, not wanting to push his brother, but still wanting to see how he decorated the area. And okay fine, it was Sam's private space and the curiosity was killing Dean.

Sam smiled. He hadn't thought either of them would be interested, but that's the message he was receiving in the channel. “Sure. It's in the next building.”


	25. Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam shows his pack his office at the university, porn ensues :)

Sam led his pack out the door slowly, stopping to talk to various members of the faculty and their packs. It took a while, many stopped to talk, but eventually they were outside and walking to the neighbouring building.

Cas noted Sam's office was on the main floor and locked, which made sense. They seemed to be the only ones in the building, which was good. Cas had a plan that may involve loud brothers.

Sam opened the door and turned on the light, somewhat hesitant about what his pack would think of his office. He was private about it, not liking when students came by but understood it needed to happen sometimes. Dean could also blurt stuff out without thinking occasionally, which just added to Sam's apprehension.

Dean took one look around and saw his Sammy everywhere. The items on the desk were neat and orderly, the books in the cases shelved properly, the fake degrees on his wall framed and in line with each other. At first he really didn't notice, but a framed photo on the desk caught his eye. He spun it slightly to see it was of himself and Cas, smiling at the camera in the setting sun.

Cas held back a bit, picking up on Sam's hesitation. Privacy was one of the first lessons he'd learned by these two men, and it was a difficult lesson. Angels had no need for privacy, none at all. Instead of touching anything, he let his eyes wander over Sam's things, taking in everything without appearing nosy.

“Nice,” Dean commented, gesturing to the room in general. “It's very you.”

“Very me?”

“I think what Dean is implying is that it is well organized, neat, and clean. Much like your bedroom,” Cas supplied.

Dean just nodded. “Sounds right. 'Course, now you don't have your own room so you have to put up with our messes.”

Sam huffed a laugh. He had his own drawers which were still neat, and his clothes hung in and order he preferred. But sometimes he did miss having his own room and surrounded by his own things. His office provided that, but he didn't know how to explain it to Dean so he said nothing.

Cas eyed the couch, noting it was new and made of some kind of easy clean imitation leather. He checked the scents from his mates and found Sam to be aroused. Not significantly, no more than he was when he saw the picture on his phone, but still. Aroused. He knew without checking that Dean could go from thinking about something mundane to fully hard in moments. So he closed the office door firmly, the turn of the bolt being incredibly loud in the quiet room. “Dean. Kiss your brother,” he ordered.

Sam felt his cock thicken and nipples tighten at the sound of Cas' voice. Never mind that he entertained many fantasies involving his office, the couch, and either or both of his mates. Seeing Dean stride over to him with a glint in his eye made Sam sag against his desk, resting his butt on the edge.

Dean knew that tone of voice from Cas. Glorious things happened when Cas used it. He approached Sam and watched as he sat on the edge of his desk while his pretty pink mouth fell open a bit. When Sam's tongue darted out to lick his lips, Dean felt his pants get a bit tight. When he was close enough, he kicked Sam's legs apart, stood between them, dragged his fingers through his brother's hair, and leaned in to kiss him.

Sam's mouth met Dean's with a soft sigh. He reached forward to grip Dean's hips but at the last second splayed his hands on Dean's tummy and dragged them up his torso, hearing him moan as his palms scraped past his nipples. When he got to his shoulders, he'd intended to push the jacket off, but Cas beat him to it.

Cas got behind Dean and pulled the jacket down his arms, forcing Dean to let go of Sam's hair. He took the time to hang it on a nearby coat hook before returning to stand behind Dean again. While Sam made those magnificent sounds, Cas pulled Dean's shirt out of his pants while kissing the back of his neck.

Dean pushed his pelvis against Sam's just to get some relief he didn't know he needed until that very second. Cas simply moved in closer so Dean could feel his excitement pressing on his backside. He went to adjust his hips to get that lovely cock in between his cheeks, but Cas moved away again, pulling Dean's arms down to get the shirt off. Before Cas could do anything with it, Dean tore off his undershirt and tossed it away. Now he could keep feeling up his brother while Cas did his thing.

Sam noticed Dean's rapidly disappearing clothes and took advantage of the exposed skin by playing with Dean's nipples and scraping his nails down his sides. When Dean shivered Sam had to break off the kiss just to moan, mouth landing on Dean's mark where he sucked gently.

A whimper pushed out of Dean's lungs when Sam's mouth did incredible things to his sensitive mark. Cas pressed into him again, this time lining himself up better. Dean started rolling his hips back just for the friction on his hole, which was now wet with slick. A tiny part of his mind asked him how he was going to make it back to the car without advertising his stained pants. That voice was silenced when Cas reached around and started to massage the front of Dean's pants.

Sam felt Cas' hand slip between them so he pushed into it, silently asking Cas to _please_ touch him. And he _did_. 

Cas alternated between stroking Dean and palming Sam for a while as Sam ran his hands over Dean's chest and Dean clutched at Sam's hair and shoulders. When he felt the brothers were getting too worked up, he pulled his hand away and worked Dean's belt and pants open. He simply let them fall to the floor because he _absolutely_ had to palm Dean's ass for a bit.

Sam was starting to feel like he was wearing far too many articles of clothing but he couldn't quite figure out how to get undressed without letting go of Dean. He'd spent too much time entertaining horny fantasies of doing this, the last thing he wanted to do was stop for something as practical as getting naked.

Cas eventually bent down to remove Dean's shoes and socks, deciding to do Sam's while he was down there. He pulled Dean's pants off then dragged his hands up the back of Dean's legs, over his glorious ass, gripped the waistband, and pulled his underwear off as well. When he stood up, he put his hands on Dean's shoulders and pulled him backwards.

Dean cried out at being separated from Sam. He reached out, grabbed Sam's hands, and pulled him to standing and a step or two away from the desk.

“You two are doing very well,” Cas rumbled, taking a moment to palm himself. He moved so he was behind Sam. “Dean. Help me get your brother undressed. Leave his underwear on. If you work quickly, you will be rewarded.”

Dean didn't need to be told twice. Nope. He had Sam's pants undone and tossed away before Cas even hung up Sam's jacket.

“Eager?” Sam teased.

“Like you're not,” Dean retorted, noting the wet spot on the front of his peach thong.

Sam watched Dean drag his tongue over his lip in that way he had as Cas unbuttoned his shirt and took it off. By the time Sam was in his underwear, Dean was actively jerking off while staring at Sam's barely covered cock.

“Dean!” Cas barked. “Did I say you could touch yourself?”

“Cas,” Dean tried, one hand cupping his balls while the other smeared precome around his cock, eyes on Sam's cock as it pulsed in the underwear.

“Hands off!” 

When Dean didn't respond right away, Cas took a step over and cracked a palm over his bare ass cheek.

If Dean hadn't come earlier in the evening, he was sure he'd have come right then. But he also removed his hands. A stoplight image appeared in the channel, so he lit up the green dot so it was the only colour to be seen.

Sam gasped, one hand floating over to his aching cock. He needed to touch himself. _Badly_. Just the _look_ on his brother's face when Cas' hand made contact was the stuff of wet dreams. Instead of grabbing himself, he squirmed slightly to feel his thong pull over his cock while tugging at the bottom of the camisole to drag his nipples over the fabric.

Cas strode to the couch and sat down, slouching slightly with his legs spread wide. “Dean. Face me. Legs apart. Bend over, hands on your knees. Sam. Lick your brother's hole, and be sure to get your face _soaked_ in his slick.”

Dean spun around so he was standing and facing Cas. He bent over as instructed, discovering he had a very nice view of Cas' lap.

Sam waited a beat for Dean to get into position. As he bent down he dragged his fingernails down Dean's back just to feel him tremble. Before diving in he pulled Dean's cheeks apart as he blew on Dean's hole, again, just to feel the trembling beneath his palms. Then he went for it. He dragged up the memory of what Cas did for him to open him up and used those tricks on Dean.

Cas had not expected them to look so hot. Rather than try to hide his excitement he actively palmed his cock and balls through his clothes while pushing his hips up and grunting. “Feel good Dean? Like your brother eating you out?”

Dean's eyes could not leave Cas' lap. He watched those slim fingers jerk himself off through his pants and struggled not to come. Sam's tongue was astounding, and when he pulled on Dean's rim with his teeth, Dean had to pull his balls away from his cock to stop himself from coming.

Cas saw that and waited to see if Dean would touch himself again. He forgave his Omega for taking a hand off his knee to stop the orgasm, but he wouldn't forgive stroking. “Sam. Come here. Don't wipe your face.”

Sam stood up so fast he had a head rush. Lips glistening with Dean's slick he did as he was told and stood in front of Cas, whimpering a little at what Cas' hands were doing.

Dean straightened up and took his hand off himself. 

“Kneel on the couch. Hands on my shoulders. Knees as close to the edge as you can,” Cas growled to Sam, who got into position. “Dean. Get your brother opened up with your mouth.”

Dean stumbled over to Sam, who'd pushed his hips out for easier access. Just as he moved the satiny strap of the thong away from Sam's crack, Cas opened his pants, got a hand inside, grabbed the back of Sam's head with the other hand, and pulled him in for a kiss.

Cas was close. _Really_ close. Every time he felt like he was going to step over to the point of no return he pinched his knot.....then massaged his balls, stroked his cock, squeezed himself, all while tasting _Dean_ on Sam's fantastic mouth. His hips had a mind of their own as they bucked into his touch, making him groan and grunt in between kisses.

Dean did his best, but he didn't feel like he was nearly as good as what Sam had done. That is, until he noticed Sam was rocking his hips back and forth as if to fuck himself on Dean's tongue. One of his hands migrated to the inside of Sam's thigh and before he could stop himself, he was stroking Sam's cock and balls through the soft fabric. From that point, Sam opened up remarkably quickly, getting all loose and sloppy against Dean's mouth. When he felt Sam's cock thicken he pulled his hand away, not wanting to bring him to the finish line without Cas' permission.

Cas was so busy playing with the crown of his cock, smearing the copious precome around, that he forgot he was supposed to be telling these two what to do. Ripping his mouth away from Sam's he asked Dean if Sam was ready. Dean said he was, making Cas' cock blurt some more. “Sam,” he panted, trying to sound authoritative, “get up. Dean. I need lube.”

The brothers moved on shaking limbs, Dean going in to straddle Cas while Sam stared for a bit. Cas pushed his pants and underwear down far enough so the zipper wouldn't be an issue. He only allowed Dean to sink down without pumping. He held Dean's shoulders down, pushing him onto his cock, and ground his hips up to get maximum slick coverage. “Move,” he ordered when he was done, giving Dean a light slap on the ass.

Dean wanted to come. Right now. On Cas' cock. He was sure it would only take a few strokes. Instead he let out a shivery moan as he stood up again and waited for instructions.

“Sam. Sit. Back to me,” Cas ordered roughly, cock standing tall and gleaming with Dean's slick.

Sam did as he was told. Cas forced his legs apart to his knees were outside of Cas' knees. Cas helped him to sit, moving the thong out of the way. Once he was fully engulfed in Sam, he ordered Sam to wrap his feet around his calves.

Dean watched as Cas got his brother into position. The need to touch himself was getting overwhelming, so he started using his pelvic floor muscles to massage himself internally, making his cock bounce up and down rhythmically. When Sam was done, Dean noted how his long bare feet were wrapped around Cas' clothed calves and he could _feel it_ as if it were him sitting there.

Sam was so turned on he was about to lose his mind. Cas forcing him to anchor his feet and keep his legs spread put him on _display_ in a way he'd never done.

Oh but Cas wasn't done with his Beta. He took Sam's arms and pulled them back, bending them at the elbows so he was cupping his own forearms behind him. Cas then held Sam's upper arms and pulled him so he was resting against his chest, head on his shoulder, effectively pinning him. For good measure, he sent an image of a stoplight to Sam, silently asking for a colour.

Sam was barely hanging on to reality. He got the stoplight message and lit the green light before abandoning higher reasoning. As much as he tried, he was completely unable to get his hips to move, which drove him wild. He did manage to grind down on Cas' cock though, and was deeply satisfied at the grunts Cas produced as a result.

“Dean,” Cas ordered, voice breaking, “do what you want to Sam.”

Oh hell _YES_. Dean was straddling Sam so fast he wasn't aware of moving. There was something he wanted, _needed_ first. He positioned himself over Sam's barely covered cock and rocked down, rubbing his soaked hole over the thin, slippery fabric over Sam's incredibly hard cock.

Sam watched Dean masturbate on his cock while he made the most fantastic sounds. Just when he was positive he was going to burst, Dean lifted off, shoved the thong down and sank onto his cock.

Nobody moved for a beat. Cas because he was so close to coming he was curling his toes in his shoes. Sam because he was trying to deal with the sensory overload of being impaled on Cas' cock while deep inside his brother while pinned and on display. Dean because he was in _awe_ of how his mates looked in that second.

Dean slowly dragged himself up and plunged down on Sam's cock, whimpering at how good his dripping cock felt against Sam's hard muscles covered in delicate fabric. 

The last shred of control left the group. Dean started fucking himself on Sam's cock like he hadn't been laid in _months_. Sam tried to buck his hips but failed, opting to press his back against Cas instead. Cas thrust his hips up as hard and as fast as he possibly could, burying his face in Sam's shoulder.

Dean couldn't take it. One hand flew to his cock and pressed it into Sam's abs while the other gripped Sam's shoulder so hard fingernail marks stayed there for a week after. He stopped bouncing up and down and went for dragging his pelvis back and forth, discovering he could rub his prostate while forcing his cock to thrust between his palm and Sam.

Cas couldn't wait. He thought he could. But there was no way. One mighty thrust and he lifted his hips off the couch – brothers and all – while his head landed on the back of the couch. With a huge cry, he emptied into Sam. His knot inflated but since he hadn't prepped Sam for it, he simply ground it on him.

When Cas lifted them, Dean came. Just knowing how _powerful_ Cas had to be able to lift them like that was enough. He soaked Sam's chest and tummy, even getting some up on the long line of his neck.

Sam felt Cas lift them, further bowing his body out. All the yoga paid off, suddenly Cas was pulling his arms tighter behind him, making his shoulders pull back. It wasn't until the next day that he would realize how sore he'd be, but in that moment, it was _amazing_ to feel Cas manhandle him like that. When Cas came, Sam felt the knot inflate and cried out. There was no way he could get it inside, but _goddamn_ did he want to. Almost at the same time, Dean started shooting ropes over his chest. When one landed over his nipple at the same time as Dean milked him, he came so hard his vision greyed out.

They rocked together until each one was wincing with over stimulation. Very gently, Cas released Sam's arms and massaged them, occasionally reaching around to squeeze Dean.

Sam let his feet go lax and draped himself back onto Cas, who brought his knees a little closer together just in case Sam was straining. Dean flopped forward, wanting a cuddle, but knowing this wasn't the best position for it. Sam obliged anyway, when his arms worked properly, and embraced Dean. Cas stroked the brother's arms, bringing them down softly. When they were starting to get uncomfortable, they moved to clean up. Unfortunately, Sam did not have a private bathroom, so Cas' and Dean's undershirts were sacrificed as clean up towels.

Dean didn't like to drip, but he could tolerate it for the drive home. Cas got him mostly cleaned, but a shower was on the horizon. Sam didn't want to be too drippy either, only because his colleagues were still milling about campus, so Cas did his best with Sam as well. Once they were all reasonably clean and dressed, dirty shirts folded into the smallest ball possible, they exited.

“Thank you for showing us your office Sam,” Cas rumbled.

“Yeah thanks,” Dean smiled and waggled his eyebrows.

“No problem. Come any time,” Sam said with a grin as he locked the door. “Ready?”

The two nodded, and the three walked proudly to the valet stand. They ignored the custom of walking in order, instead walking shoulder to shoulder as a united front, knowing they looked like they just had sex, knowing they stank of arousal and slick, knowing not a single person would say a word against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter....yay?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading, and the evolution of their world and relationship.
> 
> There is a fourth part in my head that involves me typing it out, but my original work hit its stride and, well, it comes first :) As soon as I'm frustrated/pissed off/irritated at my original world, I'll get the fourth part of ABO Virus done for you :)


End file.
